Promyshlennyi
by PoltergeistGirl1997
Summary: Cinco años después de todos los acontecimientos y los constantes golpes de la Policía Militar Central, Erwin es presionado para buscar un nuevo reemplazo de Mike y tras observar los cambios radicales de la soldado Mikasa Ackerman, decide nombrarla como Capitana y así organizar un nuevo escuadrón, en el que se congregarán tres de los mejores 10 reclutas del ciclo N 109.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:** Cinco años después de todos los acontecimientos y los constantes golpes de la Policía Militar Central, Erwin es presionado para buscar un nuevo reemplazo de Mike y tras observar los cambios radicales de la soldado Mikasa Ackerman, decide nombrarla como Capitana y así organizar un nuevo escuadrón, en el que se congregarán tres de los mejores 10 reclutas del ciclo n° 109. Mikasa deberá entrenarlos y llevar toda la responsabilidad en las excursiones. Pero en la primera expedición del escuadrón, la mala suerte golpeará llevándose a uno de los cuatro. _  
_

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Tragedia.

**Aclaraciones:** Tanto la obra y los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, por ende los personajes del nuevo escuadrón de Mikasa son idea mía, también más adelante habrá nuevos personajes a medida que avance la historia.

**Nota:** Esta historia sigue la trama hasta el capítulo 53 del manga, por lo tanto, si vos no leíste el manga, te recomendaría que no leas este fanfic, ya que no entenderás nada.

* * *

**¿Quién es el enemigo?**

**Prólogo**

_Han pasado cinco años después de aquellos sucesivos planeamientos en secuestrar a Eren e Historia, aunque de vez en cuando, el escuadrón de la capitana Hanji Zoe lograba hacer pequeños experimentos y pruebas para obtener algunos datos de los titanes, ya fueran o no cambiantes._

_Muchos quedaron con un agrío sabor en la boca tras enterarse que Eren no podía endurecerse en su forma de titan, sin embargo esto no impidió que sigan algunas pruebas como; Eren transformándose por primera vez en un titan de quince metros en la noche, el resultado fue negativo debido a que tras convertirse, unos minutos después de que el sol se despidiera, el chico transformado completamente en su forma de gigante quedo parado sin dar señales de vida en sus ojos apagado, ni siquiera movía un músculo. Transcurridos algunas horas, por temor a que su titan se fusione con él, se vieron obligados a sacarlo inmediatamente._

_Después de sacar el cuerpo de un Eren dormido, asustados y con el corazón en la garganta se aliviaron rápidamente al ver que el rostro del muchacho estaba intacta y sin ninguna marca que se asemeje a la de su titan. Esa noche comprobaron que, tras el fracaso de que el titan de Eren es inactivo durante el anochecer, no había riesgo alguno en seguir probándolo de noche. Pero por opiniones negativas de Mikasa, decidieron hacer como mínimo una prueba más en busca de un poco de resultados positivos o desconocidos. Del cual, para infortunio tanto de Eren como de la humanidad, fue un fracaso otra vez._

_Y ni hablar del endurecimiento, que ha pedido del mismo Eren volvió insistiendo en hacer un último intento, el resultado fue el mismo ya que no poseía aquel poder para endurecer su piel._

_Ahora Mikasa Ackerman, no más bien, Capitana Mikasa Ackerman fue nombrada y elegida por el mismísimo Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith. Esto ocurrió hace aproximadamente un mes, un día Erwin buscaba con desesperación al Sargento Rivaille para hablar con él acerca de incluir a un nuevo Capitán que remplace urgentemente la posición de Mike Zakarius junto con un nuevo escuadrón, después de unas horas logro encontrarle. Erwin fue testigo de una asombrosa pelea entre Mikasa y Rivaille. Puños, brazos, patadas y algunos rodillazos se daban mutuamente, esquivando con agilidad y mucha precisión, era como si estuvieran sincronizados pero viendo con detalle ellos no se golpeaban despreciándose, como pasaba en las anteriores peleas que presencio algunas veces, sino que trataban de no dirigirse golpes perjudiciales. Mikasa esquivaba con facilidad los golpes rápidos del Sargento, y vio como Rivaille cansado termino el duelo enroscando velozmente con su pie el talón de Mikasa y empujándola hacia abajo cae completamente encima de ella._

_Después de haber acontecido semejante espectáculo, Erwin se inmutó por la actitud sin enfado de la fémina, la cual escuchaba atentamente los consejos que el Sargento le decía, eso significaba que ya no habrá cierta tensión entre ella y Rivaille. Claro debió suponerlo tras verla en todas las expediciones junto con Rivaille, Mikasa ya no vacilaba a las órdenes del superior. Debía darle crédito al Sargento en esto, la entreno muy bien. Al cabo de pensar un largo rato, surgió de repente la idea de que aquella fémina fuera perfecta para reemplazar el lugar de Mike, pero claro primero necesitaba saber unas cuantas cosas antes de hacerlo oficial._

_Y fue así como al día siguiente Erwin cito a Mikasa a su despacho para hacerle algunas preguntas, de las cuales la mayoría acertó. En cuanto Erwin soltó la sugerencia de ser Capitana, Mikasa quedo helada y completamente sorprendida, pensar en toda la responsabilidad y el peso que conlleva cargar, sin dudas sería muy difícil para alguien como ella. El Comandante entendía perfectamente los sentimientos confundidos que albergaba Mikasa en este momento, y por ello decidió darle una semana para que se lo piense mejor. Pero al próximo día la presencia de Mikasa lo dejo aún más extrañado de lo usual, ya que ella venía para confirmar su propuesta._

_Durante un mes entero Mikasa fue supervisada y puesta en práctica para más adelante pueda elegir a los nuevos reclutas que ingresarán a su escuadrón. Cuando todo ya finalizó, ahora podría elegir a los próximos subordinados._

_Mikasa curiosa vio una pequeña lista que en ella nombraba a los mejores reclutas del ciclo n° 109:_

_1_ Joan Müller_

_2_Dhalia Murphy_

_3_Akane Murphy_

_4_Last Luther_

_5_Janeth Taylor_

_6_ Ariette Anderson_

_7_Richard Black_

_8_Yato Mikami_

_9_Mat Andrew_

_10_Shira Kuroi_

_Mikasa soltando un leve suspiro se encamina hacia una ventana y quedo perdida en la vista de la formación, donde los nuevos elegirían su destino. Iba a seguir deleitándose con el paisaje pero fue interrumpida por la voz del Comandante diciendo:_

_– Mikasa ¿ya ha decidido a quienes pondrás en tu escuadrón?_

_– Si, Comandante –dijo Mikasa clavando con su mirada decidida en Erwin- Ya se quienes la conformarán…_


	2. Atentado

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene lenguajes obscenos y algunas partes son fuertes y violentas. Se requiere discreción (?)

* * *

**Atentado**

.

_"La falsedad tiene alas y vuela, y la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando las gentes se dan cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde." Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

.

Como todo fatídico lunes, día más atareado y apretado de la semana junto con el martes, el campo de entrenamiento apartado de la muralla Rose estaba de lo muy calmado, el sol salía nítidamente con sus débiles, brillantes y cálidos rayos para dar comienzo al tan despreciado lunes.

Una muchacha se encontraba apoyada en un gran árbol viejo, ella leía con suma atención los expedientes de su escuadrón, cuyo progreso en entrenamientos de pelea y preparación psicológica para que los jóvenes estén más listos a la hora de enfrentar a un titan, el adiestramiento a comparación de hace tres meses atrás avanzo con muchas creces. No lo negaba, estaba sorprendida por tal rapidez con el que aprendían sus subordinados.

Entrecerró los ojos al observar su brazo izquierdo herido que fue sometido a puntos de sutura para además de cerrar la herida era por sobre todo no logre infectarse con bacterias peligrosas, lo cual después de cada práctica tenía que limpiarse y no hacer muchos movimientos bruscos con aquel brazo.

Miro lentamente el paisaje desolado que inundaba tomado la claridad de la mañana, el cielo no parecía dar indició de alguna lluvia sino lo contrario, las blanquecinas nubes danzaban tardías y rebosaban de tranquilidad, prometiendo así una normal jornada de arduo adiestramiento. Parpadeo para sí misma, regresando en su reflexión inicial y prosiguió pensando que en todo siempre habrá un "pero", el caso era la falta extrema de disciplina que había en su escuadrón, además que una de sus subordinadas era una resentida, llegando en algunas ocasiones ésta le dirigía semblantes despreciables, también estaba su amigo que asistía tarde todo el maldito tiempo, aunque el muchacho es una joya en cuanto combate cuerpo a cuerpo se refiere su defecto en sí es ser muy confiado, y ni hablar de la última muchacha; es de lo más calmada y de una intelectualidad superior , el problema era que no sabía luchar como se debía, la pobre no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse. Sonrió acordándose de su amigo Armin, tenía ciertas similitudes con él, como su timidez, inteligencia y humildad.

– Hey Ackerman –se escuchó una voz masculina a su lado.

Mikasa dirigió su atención al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

– Ah… Buenos días Cabo Rivaille –saludo Mikasa sorprendida por la presencia de este, pero su rostro siguió mostrando indiferencia. Era raro, desde que el Comandante Erwin le propuso reemplazar el escuadrón entero de Mike, Rivaille se enfadó con ella por haber aceptado aquella petición sin habérselo dicho. No cualquiera puede tener tal rango, acepto a regañadientes, sabía de anticipación la responsabilidad con la que cargaba. Viendo como Eren progresaba en cada misión, pensó que lo mejor sería seguir adelante, por eso antes de la propuesta, Mikasa se dedicaba a entrenar los últimos cuatros años con el Cabo Rivaille, enseñándole todas sus habilidades y consejos que todo soldado debe tener en cuenta para atacar con agilidad a un titan en menos de cinco segundo.

– ¿Qué tal va mejorando la herida? –pregunto cortante y con un deje de preocupación en sus últimas palabras.

– Mejor… no duele tanto como antes –desvió sus ojos y levantando el brazo con nuevas puntas de sutura para que este lo viera.

– Tch –se quejó por la incompetencia de la mujer en disciplinar a los jóvenes- Y… esos mocosos los disciplinaste ¿verdad? –la miro en busca de un respuesta afirmativa.

– Sí, lo hice –bajo su brazo y lo miro seria- Más Akane Murphy, ella y Joan Müller son los encargados de limpiar todo el campo los fines de semana.

– ¿Y la otra? –pregunto con curiosidad, sabía de sobra que esa chiquilla era la que menos problemas daba.

– ¿Te refieres a Ariette Anderson? –Pregunto Mikasa pensativa- Ella no es de perder los estribos con facilidad como esos dos, su único problema es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque ahora va mejorando poco a poco.

– Te falta más seriedad a la hora de educar a estos críos –dijo mirando a Mikasa fríamente- Y no lo digo por Anderson…

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Eren? –Decidió ignorar lo anterior dicho, no estaba de humor para discutir con él, ahora preocupada por su hermano adoptivo. En su cabeza volvió aquel recuerdo en el que ella empezó a tomar su decisión de reemplazar a Mike, sin dudas fue muy difícil pero no le quedaba otra opción porque por oídos de Erwin, se decía que las habilidades de la fémina igualaron a los del Cabo, pero nunca lo supero, lo cual fue lo más extraño, ya que si iba a superar al Sargento eso iba a ser más entendible. ¿Y qué más se le podía hacer? Casi nadie podía negar una propuesta hecho por el mismo Comandante Erwin.

– Más que bien… ahora según tengo entendido está limpiando los establos junto con Jean –dijo indiferente mirando entrecortadamente cuando se hoyo un suspiro de alivio por parte de la muchacha- Mikasa acuérdate de que hoy a las 15:30 será la reunión para la próxima expedición.

– ¿Hoy? –Sus oídos le fallaban… la misma Hanji ayer le dijo que sería dentro de tres días- Pe-pero Hanji me aviso que la reunión para decidir la fecha de la expedición se haría dentro de tres días…

– Sí… lo sé a mí también me lo dijo, pero Erwin me conto hace unos momentos que se adelantará todo –dijo hastiado y pensativo- Observando la situación tengo la ligera sensación que la próxima expedición será pronto, no tanto de dos semanas.

Mikasa analizó la situación. Si mal lo recuerda, de todas las expediciones que estuvo presente, incluyendo las circunstancias de hace cinco años atrás en el que la policía militar mató y torturo al pastor Nick amenazando así la existencia de Eren e Historia, cada día debían tener cuidado y más descubriendo que ni dentro de las Murallas están seguros, ni siquiera por eso adelantaron las expediciones.

– ¿Crees que sea la policía militar? –Pregunto seria mirando fijamente a Rivaille.

– Lo dudo, aunque no me extrañaría que fuesen ellos los causantes –respondió- podría ser…

Rivaille calló abruptamente al escuchar un grito estridente largo y desgarrador, ambos se miraron mutuamente crispados del espanto, después de tres segundos reaccionaron y fueron averiguar quién produjo aquel horrible grito de muerte. No venía de tan lejos, sólo estaba a cinco casas debido a la claridad de cómo se escuchó.

– ¡AHHHHHH! –se escuchó otro grito, pero este a diferencia del otro se lo reconoció muy bien.

– ¡Esa es Akane! –profirió Mikasa un pequeño gritito de terror tras escuchar que el segundo grito era de su subordinada.

Ambos aceleraron rápidamente y doblaron a la esquina hasta encontrar a una mujer tirada en el césped llena de sangre. Rivaille y Mikasa quedaron atónitos con aquella perturbadora escena, el cabello del cadáver, que hace unos minutos estaba sufriendo, le fue arrancado dejando en esas zonas agrietadas de sangre, no tenía ojos sino cuencas vacías y muy mugrientas, toda la cara estaba llena de moretones e incluso la nariz le sangraba mucho de lo rota que se encontraba. Su ropa fue destrozada y acuchillada, pero lo que más horror causo es que su abdomen estaba abierto verticalmente mostrando el salido intestino delgado, y se logró discernir que tenía tres apuñadas en el pecho.

– Ah-ahh –tartamudeaba la otra mujer que se hallaba sentada abrazando el cadáver, su melena castaña se manchaba con la sangre de la recién fallecida- ¡DHALIA! –Volvió a gritar llorando fuertemente mientras la apretaba cada vez más.

Los sonzollos de la muchacha aumentaron para convertirse otra vez en gritos y murmullos incoherentes. Mikasa y Rivaille se miraron mutuamente para dirigirse con paso firme e interrogar a la desdichada que gemía muy tristemente.

– ¡Akane! –Interrumpió Mikasa- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

– N-no lo sé –tartamudeo confusa llena de lágrimas por toda la cara- Y-yo estaba en busca de Dhalia, hacía unos 5 minutos antes me hallaba a tres cuadras de aquí… -trago con dificultad y prosiguió- Escucho ese terrible grito y m-me encuentro con ESTO.

Transcurridos apenas seis minutos después algunas personas empezaron a llegar para ver lo ocurrido, muchos se horrorizaron y se escucharon frases como "Ay pobrecilla, sufrió mucho" o "Menos mal… uno menos para los gastos" este último provenían de los comerciantes mugrientos, reunidos apenas tres de ellos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta diciendo "Seguro era una puta regalada que no tenía nada mejor que hacer…"

– ¡CALLATE! –grito exaltada Akane ya desfigurada de la ira por semejante blasfemia dirigida a su hermana adoptiva- CIERRA TU PUTO PICO SI NO SABES NADA DE ELLA Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN TIENE MÁS DECENCIA QUE TODOS USTEDES ¡MANGA DE INSERVIBLES!

– Como te atreves mocosa de mierda –exhalo ofendido el hombre calvo lleno de arrugas que había insultado a la fallecida- Sin nosotros, todos ustedes estarían jodidos –apunto a todo el público incluyendo a Rivaille y Mikasa- ¡Y TÚ NIÑA INSOLENTE NO ERES LA ESCEPCIÓN!

– ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! –Bramó ella levantándose y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba el anciano para proporcionarle un puñetazo- ¡NO HABLES COMO SI FUERAS DIOS!

El sujeto se quedó helado y asustado al recibir el duro puño de la joven, cuando cayó al suelo la atacante iba a patearle el estómago pero tal acción fue retenida por la Capitana Mikasa.

– ¡Akane ya basta! –ordeno Mikasa sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

– ¡Y UNA MIERDA! –Dijo golpeando inútilmente la mano de ésta mientras la miraba con un odio existencial enorme.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos fríamente luego con la muñeca sujetada la empujo para así verla cara a cara y lograr que su mano derecha impacte con la mejilla de la muchacha descontrolada.

– Recuerda quien es la Capitana aquí –dijo autoritaria la mayor enfadada, mientras le soltaba bruscamente la muñeca.

Todos quedaron atónicos, menos Rivaille, nadie esperaba que aquella fémina perdiera los estribos a tal punto zarandear de esa forma a su propia subordinada.

En respuesta la menor refunfuña incoherencias en voz baja, ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de Mikasa, pero Akane la termina ignorando para volver a fijarse en el descarado anciano. Éste se levanta y con su pequeño grupito sale corriendo del lugar.

– Eyyyy –grito un joven que se detuvo jadeando de lo exhausto que estaba- ¿Qué dem-monios ocurrió? –Dijo al cabo de levantarse y acomodarse su cabellera azabache desordenado por la larga carrera que emprendió desde su casa.

– Compruébalo con tus propios ojos, Joan –término la aludida señalando el cuerpo.

El muchacho camino hacia la escena y lo que vio lo perturbo dirigiéndole una mirada aterrada a su compañera diciendo "¡Akane!", ella se encontraba de espaldas ante sus miradas, pero ya adivinaba cuales gestos eran…

Se dio vuelto cabizbaja, no quería verlo a la cara, y lentamente subió su rostro para enfrentarse a él, los ojos color céfiro choco con los verdosos entendiendo la pérdida y desesperación del asunto. Ninguno de los dos entendía ni entenderá él porque de este asesinato…

– ¿Ariette lo sabe? –se aventuró a preguntar Joan.

Akane hizo un gesto negativo a la interrogante, él la mira con el ceño fruncido, cuando iba a decirle algunas palabras una voz se hace presente obligándolo a cerrar rápido y fuertemente su boca.

– ¿Saber qué? –Dijo una voz melodiosa de lo más tranquila, provenía de una mujer de media estatura vestida con el uniforme de recluta indicando que pertenecía a la Legión de Reconocimiento- ¿Por qué estas llorando Akane? ¿Qué sucede? –volvió su atención a Mikasa en busca de respuestas.

Un gélido viento soplo el lugar haciendo mover el cabello pálido ondulado de la recién llegada. Nadie se animaba a hablarle, menos su amiga y compañera de escuadrón, quien la miraba llorosa y tristemente, tampoco veía alguna reacción física por parte del muchacho, que también estaba en su equipo, ahora sólo la miraba estupefacto sin moverse.

– ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? –pensó para sí misma Mikasa ya harta de esto.

Mikasa camino hacia Ariette y la cogió de la muñeca para que ésta viera y se enterará de la escalofriante noticia. ¿Qué mierda era esa?... mentirle a un amigo no era para nada heroico, no importan cuan doloroso o trágico sea la verdad, vivir en una mentira es peor aún que la misma verdad.

– ¿He? –pronunció ahogada abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos oscuros que comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos- ¿Por qué-e aho…? -cerró de golpe los labios apretándolos fuerte para volver a preguntar con más claridad- ¿Por qué le hicieron e-eso?...

Ariette se abrazó a si misma sonzollando hundida y desorientada, no podía ser… su mejor amiga… una de las únicas que de verdad se preocupó por su bienestar, ahora yace sin vida desmembrada. Levanta los ojos y se queda inmóvil durante pocos segundos, unos hombres… no… eran de la Policía Militar. Mira más allá de todo el grupo que rondaba y un muchacho muy alto, pálido de cabellera rubia la observa desde lejos, el rostro del joven se mostraba dolorido con el entrecejo fruncido… parecía ¿preocupado?... acaso será…

– ¡Rápido todos vuelvan a sus hogares y trabajos! –Ordeno un hombre alto que llevaba consigo un grupo de cuatro personas, todas con insignias de la Policía Militar- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

La gente fue disminuyendo al cabo que los minutos transcurrían, pero los jóvenes soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento seguían sin mover un pie. Hasta que una mujer muy joven, castaña y de celestes ojos tan claros como el hielo los miro con enfado y dijo:

– Nadie requiere de su ayuda –bramo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Así que iros de aquí YA! –Dicho esto giro sus ojos hacia el par de cadetes mayor y con voz sarcástica y malévolamente- ¿Qué esperáis? Os invito a que se larguen fuera de las murallas con sus amiguitos titanes ya que no tienen nada que hacer más tirar inocentes personas a las asquerosas bocas de esas mierdas gigantes.

Los hombres que acompañaban a la muchacha empezaron a reír descaradamente y haciendo gestos burlones al grupo contrario. Mikasa y Rivaille hicieron la menor atención observando indiferentes la situación, ellos sabían de sobra que en un parpadeo los arrojaban a todos al suelo y con sus caras barrerían el polvo, pero eso era darle demasiada importancia y era un muy mal ejemplo para los novatos. La preocupada ahora es Mikasa, quien observaba las caras largas y gruñidos de su escuadrón.

Esto se está tornando problemático, pensó Mikasa e hizo una mirada de soslayo a los tres soldados ahora mirando irritados al pequeño grupo presente. No tengo opción, se dice. Se detiene cuando escucha un grito colérico afirmando sus dudas que algo iba a pasar.

– ¡Cállate! –escupió Akane hecha una furia- ¡Si no fuera por nosotros!... Ni tú ni nadie estaría caminando tranquilamente por la muralla Rose –la encaró caminando hacia ella enrojecida de la cólera- Además de que ustedes son los más incompetentes en su trabajo, lo ÚNICO QUE SABEN HACER BIEN ES COMER COMO CERDOS Y RASCARSE EL CULO SIN HACER NADA –se acercó más a la joven y ésta se le deformaba el rostro de lo asqueada por lo mencionado- NO SÓLO HACEN MAL SU TRABAJO SINO QUE HASTA LA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES QUE DICEN COMO SI HICIERAN GRAN COSA ¡BOLA DE CRETINOS!

Todos quedaron como estatuas callados e incapaces de hacer algún gesto facial, no veían venir semejante comentario… menos proviniendo de una adolescente ordinaria o más bien que aparentaba ser ordinaria.

– ¡AKANE! –Rugió una airada Mikasa caminando amenazante y cabreada por la actitud de la menor.

La aludida reacciono separándose antes de que la muchacha que estaba al frente le respondiese. Mikasa se puso delante de su aprendiz para que la mirara a los ojos y empezara con amenazas pero fue interrumpida por la joven de atrás:

– ¡Miráis quién habla muergana! Vosotros sí que dais asco… para variar en TODAS las misiones fracaséis –ironizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantando el codo en dirección a la espalda de Mikasa- ¡Patéticos!

Pero tal acción fue bloqueada por la mano de Rivaille, éste sacudió el brazo de la atacante y la empujo como si se tratará de una pluma inservible.

– Porque perteneces a la policía militar no te da derecho a golpear a las personas –dijo sombrío- Menos a una Capitana de alto rango, tocarle un pelo te acarrearía problemas… muchísimos –aclaró dirigiéndoles a todos los acompañantes de la fémina caída una fría y amenazadora cara.

– ¡Rivaille! ¡Que poco hombre de tu parte! –Protesto un muchacho levantando a la joven ahora sentada en el suelo- ¡Golpear a una mujer! ¡Qué vergüenza!

– No me vengas a hablar de vergüenza, con tus propios ojos viste como una de las tuyas iba a golpear a Ackerman –lo miro fijo frunciendo el entrecejo y prosiguió- Y cabe de recalcar que tú eres el encargado de entrenar a los nuevos… les enseñas a atacar a las personas en la espalda… eso es táctica de cobardes.

Mientras seguía la riña la Policía Militar por su parte se dedicaba a mandarle insultos y risas burlonas a el escuadrón de Mikasa, sin embargo la Capitana no hacía la menor importancia de siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Miró a su equipo y con voz autoritaria dijo:

– ¡Vayámonos al campo de entrenamiento ahora! –los tres la quedaron observando sorprendidos, de los cuales Ariette y Joan sin vacilar siguieron su camino con ella.

Ya era hora, pensó el Sargento uniéndose al grupo que se encaminaban al campo de entrenamiento. De golpe Mikasa detiene su andar dejando extrañado a Rivaille por aquella inesperada acción, voltea hacia atrás observando, después frunce el entrecejo más fastidiado, resulta que la mocosa Akane ignoro la orden Mikasa olímpicamente volviendo a pelear con los otros.

– ¡AKANE! –Vociferó exaltada la Capitana regresando al lugar de antes- ¡Es una ORDEN! –rugió más autoritaria que antes.

– Pe-pero –balbuceó molesta, no toleraba que personas como ella se entrometieran en cada disputa que tenía, siempre que entrenaba le decía "contrólate", "no seas impulsiva", "piensa antes de actuar", eso ya lo sabía- ¡Ella es mi hermana! –gritó apuntando en dirección al cuerpo demacrado e inerte de la chica.

– ¡NO ME IMPORTA! –Refunfuño Mikasa- Es una o-r-d-e-n… entiéndelo de una maldita vez –frunció el ceño más encabronada. ¿Tanto le costaba seguir una simple orden sin hacer ningún conflicto? ¿Era mucho pedir?- Por… una vez… sólo te pido… ¡SÓLO UNA VEZ SIGAS MIS ORDENES! –Dicho esto Mikasa la sujeta y arrastra fuertemente del antebrazo.

Akane la mira de soslayo y por primera vez sintió miedo, en esta ocasión Mikasa se veía muy molesta… no eso era poco, no había palabra exacta para describir lo irritada que estaba. Repasando todo el infierno que vivió en su pasado… esto iba en camino de algo peor, ya que normalmente nunca vio tan enojada a su Capitana, y más por la manera que agarro su brazo, la apretaba tan fuerte que tuvo reprimiendo gemidos de dolor y se aguantó hasta que llego en donde se encontraban Ariette, Joan y el Sargento Rivaille, quienes callaron sin decir o preguntar nada y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al campo.

Nuevamente pisando el campo verde y corto de entrenamiento, Mikasa nunca negaba que Akane y Joan hacían un buen trabajo limpiándolo los fines de semana. La joven respiro profundamente y exhaló hastiada recordando con cierta desaprobación la actitud de su joven recluta.

– ¡Escuchen necesito que se queden por diez minutos mientras termino de hablar con el Cabo Rivaille! –Dijo tratando de sonar relajada- Y nadie pise un pie fuera de este campo ¡¿Entendido?!

– ¡Si Capitana! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo colocando un puño en el pecho y la otra hacia atrás en señal de respeto.

Mikasa hace un gesto positivo y se retira para hablar con Rivaille en un lugar apartado de los jóvenes reclutas.

– Entonces… si Murphy no logra comportarse ¿la echarás? –pregunto él con cierto desdén.

– No, creo que puedo hacer una excepción, créeme haré que su actitud mejore un poco –dijo decidida calmándose- Y como dicen: lo hecho, hecho está.

– Cuando la elegiste… ¿nunca pensaste que podría tener ese horrible genio? –interrogó irónicamente sonriendo en su interior.

– Hablando con honestidad, jamás pensé que sería tan… tan problemática –dijo relajándose frotando sus cienes con fastidio, ahora comprendía a Rivaille cuando tenía que estar al tanto de Eren y ella, ya que a menudo desobedecía casi todas las órdenes del Sargento.

– Si… yo tampoco pensaba que Eren sería un completo imbécil –dijo con sequedad ganándose una mirada asesina de Mikasa- Seré sincero contigo, desde la primera vez lo vi e interrogué, se ganó mi aprecio cuando vislumbré ese brillo determinante de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento para matar a los titanes. Pero nunca en mi vida vi tanta ignorancia y poca disciplina, eso y añadir que era más impulsivo que tú.

– Sigo pensando que te sobrepasaste al golpear de esa manera a Eren –dijo cambiando de tema tratando de ser inexpresiva y reprimió una risita al escuchar un bufido imaginando la cara de molesto, por alguna extraña razón le encantaba pelear con él.

– ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! –resoplo con mueca exasperada, cuando iba esa mujer a dejarlo en paz, eso paso exactamente ¡cinco años! ¡CINCO PUTOS AÑOS!

– Tch… como sea –rebusco su atención para encontrarse en los ojos oscuros de Mikasa- Te veré a la tarde. Y recuerda de no faltar o llegar tarde a Erwin por extrañeza suele adelantar diez minutos la reunión –finalizó despidiéndose de la fémina.

Mikasa queda observando la caminata de Rivaille por unos seis minutos, después repentinamente comienza a volver hacia la pequeña zona en el que obligo estar a su escuadrón. Tenía muchas cuentas que arreglar, sobre todo con Akane.

Al cabo de estar un paso frente a su equipo los jóvenes se levantaron a toda prisa en posición firme y de respeto, todavía estaban alterados con todo lo sucedido hoy, sumando la misteriosa muerte de la hermana de Akane, gana el broche de oro o tal vez bronce pensándolo por la reunión que esperaba con cierto interés.

– ¡Bien! Sé que hoy al parecer el día se levantó del lado izquierdo dándonos a todos una dolorosa patada en la cara –dijo comenzando a mencionar lo transcurrido hace unas horas- Lo que hoy quiero explicarles es que nunca se dejen llevar por el impulso de la ira –miro primero de soslayo a Akane, y seguido miro a los otros dos, pero Akane en cierta manera ya se lo esperaba – Y no crean que no me di cuenta, yo sé lo que es perder a un ser muy preciado… y duele más sabiendo que los asesinos vienen del interior de las Murallas –murmuro triste entrecerrando los ojos y revolviendo su bufanda carmesí aterciopelada- Y también es de sobra que existan asesinos que no sean titanes. Pero la verdad es que yo en ninguna vez vi tal carnicería en matar de esa forma a una persona por eso me quede un poco atónita y al mismo tiempo fue tan raro… -explico todavía asqueada de esa bizarra escena.

– Ca-capitana –levanto temerosa la mano Ariette- En mi opinión parece como si el objetivo no fuera matarla sino torturarla –analizó dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, pero Joan y Akane estaban más sensibles ahora volviendo al mismo tema del doloroso encuentro con su mejor amiga y hermana muerta.

– ¡¿Tú crees?! –Exclamó alterada Akane, se la veía muy nerviosa hasta las manos le temblaban.

– Por supuesto –acertó Ariette con un semblante completamente serio y deprimente recordando la trágica muerte de la pobre muchacha fallecida.

– Yo no lo creo –se apresuró a decir Joan pensándolo fríamente- por un lado estaban las apuñaladas en el pecho y no hablar de esa herida abierta en el estómago… yo creo que a lo mejor hicieron esto por diversión.

– ¿Qué? –Discrepo Ariette frunciendo el ceño- ¿Piensas de verdad que un "humano" puede divertirse haciendo eso…?

– Vamos… míralo desde este punto –explico él elevando ambos brazos en señal de molestia- La Humanidad no es tan santa como tú piensas, y existen ciertas personas que odian jurándole la muerte a otras, llegando a estos límites pueden realizar cualquier acto morboso como lo ocurrido hoy.

– Eso lo sé Joan –respondió Ariette irritada- Pero aún no me respondiste la pregunta… a ver… examinemos tu perspectiva… primero dijiste que la mataron por "diversión", segundo dices que las personas matan de esa forma por el "odio", ya sea mutuo o no –dijo pensativa- No te enfades si te contradigo, estoy de acuerdo en lo que te refieres que algunas veces el odio puede mezclarse con la diversión al disfrutar y anhelar el sufrimiento de equis persona, pero en esta situación es totalmente diferente.

La aludida suspiro un breve momento para recuperar el aliento y prosiguió:

– Si mi memoria me falla, en todos estos años, meses, semanas y días que estuve con Akane y Dhalia siempre me la pasaba observando quienes eran los que miraban de mala forma a Dhalia y más frecuentemente a Akane. Y te recuerdo que nos conocemos desde los ocho años –aclaro Ariette.

Joan solo se dedicó a enarcar una ceja en respuesta a todo lo mencionado por su compañera.

– En realidad fue desde los siete años –corrigió Akane ganándose una mirada inquietante de Joan- Hey –interrumpió rápido cuando vio que su compañero iba a seguir discutiendo- Ya no peleen… a Dhalia no le gustaría ver como se gritan para ver quien tiene la razón, no me hace bien ni a mí, ni a ustedes dos.

Joan suspiro derrotado y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en modo de reproche.

Mikasa tras observar el comportamiento de los tres y escuchar sus opiniones acerca de los acontecimientos anteriores, no tuvo más que intervenir en la pequeña disputa.

– Cálmense –intervino Mikasa elevando su voz para que la escucharan- Llevamos tres meses comunicándonos y entrenando para una cercana expedición. Vuelvo y repito, sé por lo que están pasando, pero por favor en vez de pelear necesitan estar más unidos como equipo. Y no se irán de aquí hasta que escuche una disculpa sincera de parte de ustedes –reprocho cruzando sus brazos y contemplando las caras confundidas de sus soldados. Tales caras distorsionadas por la confusión le sacaron una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Nadie quería ceder, el duelo era entre Joan y Ariette, ambos enfrentados recelosos y avergonzados. Ariette profiere un largo suspiro, sube un poco su cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo y en voz casi inaudible dice:

– Lo-lo siento por ser testaruda y… -dijo pero se calló al escuchar a Joan.

–No eres tú la que tiene que disculparse –procedió Joan interrumpiéndola abatido- El idiota soy yo… perdonen –rasco nerviosamente su cabello azabache dejándolo más alborotado que de costumbre- Es que sigo horrorizado y todo fue tan… inesperado –guardo silencio por un rato y se encamino cerca de un árbol, del cual cayo rendido, cabizbajo.

Ariette lo quedo mirando apenada y murmuro un "Creo que iré a hablar con él" antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su amigo. Akane después cayó en cuenta que estaba con su Capitana.

– Yo mejor me voy con ellos –dijo entrecortada tratando no enfrentar a Mikasa, pero algo le sostiene suavemente la muñeca, trago fuerte.

– No, no te conviene interrumpirlos –aprovecho el momento a solas- Quería hablarte sobre tu comportamiento de hoy…

– ¿Otra vez? –Gruñe irritada, regresando a lo mismo de siempre- No lo necesito –exhalo orgullosa mirando desinteresada hacia sus amigos- No me ayudará en nada…

– ¡Te equivocas!... de nuevo –dijo fulminando a la chica con indiferencia- Es todo lo contrario de lo que piensas, te servirá y mucho…

Akane voltea la cabeza poco interesada en lo que Mikasa va a decirle.

– Primero que nada te haré una pregunta, quiero que me la contestes con la verdad –expreso severa Mikasa mientras esperaba la afirmación de Akane que no tardó ni un segundo en hacerse presente- ¿Tú quieres de verdad a tus compañeros de equipo?

La pregunta la sorprendió, no sabía si estaba haciendo alguna broma de mal gusto, pero al contemplar el rostro de Mikasa, que al ojearla brevemente , estaba teñida de una seriedad sombría, preguntarle eso es un insulto a su persona, pero no había que tomárselo a guasa viniendo de su Capitana…

– ¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí, ellos son como mi única familia –afirmo con el ceño fruncido, todavía no podía ocultar el disgusto producido por esa estúpida pregunta- Ellos y Dhalia son mi mundo.

Mikasa respiro hondo y continuo:

– ¿Qué pasaría si en la expedición un grupo de titanes capturan a Ariette? –Interrogo mirándola fijamente- ¿La rescatarías? O ¿Morirías junto a ella cuando se la coman?

– ¡La rescataría sin dudarlo! –respondió casi gritando, no le gustaba por donde estaba retornando la conversación.

– Bien, para rescatarla tienes que tener la cabeza fría y observar todo tú alrededor, revisando si no hay otros titanes a la vista y sea exitoso el rescate –explico- Recuerda lo que tanto aplicaste en tus primeros entrenamientos tanto en los anteriores años como en los de ahora.

– También ten en cuenta esto, no vuelvas a pelearte con la gente de la Policía Militar, al hacerlo perjudicaras a tus amigos y créeme, ellos no les interesa si es tu hermana, madre, prima la que este agonizando muerta, tan sólo trata de esquivarlos –dijo Mikasa.

– ¡Si Capitana! –dijo Akane más calmada. Sus ojos se posaron el brazo herido de Mikasa, bajo la cabeza desanimada- Capitana ¿Cómo se encuentra de su brazo? ¿Le sigue doliendo? –pregunto apretando los dientes, impotente.

Mikasa esconde disimuladamente el antebrazo –Si, ahora puedo moverlo mejor que antes –apresuro su respuesta para que no se sintiera peor.

– El Cabo Rivaille tenía razón… yo debía ser expulsada –susurro bajando más el rostro sin que se dé cuenta de que dos lágrimas escurridizas deslizaron su piel nívea.

– No le hagas caso a ese enano amargado –dijo acercando su mano para levantar la cara de Akane. Mikasa saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y cuidadosamente limpia las lágrimas derramadas por toda la mejilla- Aunque no defiendo lo que hiciste… no planeaban sacarte de mí escuadrón. Lo único que querría que cambiaras son tus impulsos… trata de controlarte –termino esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a su aprendiz.

– ¡SI! –Dijo imitando su sonrisa ahora animada- Gracias Capitana.

– ¡Ah! Akane llama a tus compañeros necesito decirles algo –ordeno Mikasa regresando con la habitual expresión fría y distante.

Cuando Joan, Ariette y Akane se encontraban reunidos con su Capitana, al principio pensaron que ésta les iba obligar hacer incansables tareas como limpiar, otra vez, el campo de entrenamiento o realizar un patético juego de cartas escritas en el cual las tres personas escriben sus nombres completos con todas las clases de comidas, objetos, animales, paisajes favoritos, después tienen que mezclar los tres sobres y esperar para recoger el sobre que le fue elegido por el Capitán, al terminar de entregarlos el Capitán tiene que escoger una persona para que abra y lea el contenido enterándose que comida, animales o cosas le gustaban al compañero, por último la persona que escribió la carta tiene que contestar una mini serie de preguntas de porque es su preferido. Ellos cuando finalizaron aquel juego de introducción hace tres meses atrás Mikasa les había preguntado si les gusto, estos contestaron que no les parecía mal aunque hicieron quejas muy exageradas diciendo "El juego parece para niños de cinco años", sin tener en cuenta que Mikasa lo hizo con las mejores intenciones.

– No nos harás jugar ese juego de hace tres meses atrás –interrumpió temeroso Joan tragando con dificultad- ¿Verdad?

– No –negó Mikasa fría ignorándolo- Ese juego era una introducción para que ustedes puedan conocerse mejor…

Joan hizo una pequeña mueca de felicidad y atento escucha lo que tenía que decir su Capitana.

– Los llamé para avisarles que hoy se suspende el entrenamiento –corto respirando para explicar lo siguiente- Hoy en la tarde habrá una reunión con el Comandante decidiendo que fecha se hará la expedición.

– ¿No es un poco apresurado? –inquirió Ariette pensativa.

– Sí, pensé lo mismo pero ordenes son ordenes.

– ¿Capitana usted detiene el entrenamiento por lo que sucedió hoy? –pregunto interesada Akane.

– Si, también por eso –acertó Mikasa- Lo hice para que ustedes puedan por hoy refrescar su mente. El entrenamiento podrá esperar mañana – los ojos de los tres jóvenes se ilumino al escuchar la última frase.

– Ya pueden retirarse… ahh y… –propuso Mikasa llamando la atención de ellos antes de que se marcharan - Les recomendaría que no vayan solos desde ahora –finalizó.

Los tres asintieron afirmativamente y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto máximo pues eran las 15:00 p.m. el calor dio inicio a una propagante y sofocante bienvenida al infierno, cualquiera que se quedase parado expuesto al sol por quince minutos no sólo sudaría, como un animal que muriese de deshidratación, si no su propia piel experimentaría a carne viva los problemas a la exposición de los rayos solares durante ese período de la tarde.

Mikasa se encaminaba hacia el Cuartel General aún somnolienta por los papeleos que Erwin le había encargado ayer, siempre pensaba que ser Capitán requería una enorme responsabilidad, no es por el hecho que el escuadrón debía estar muy bien entrenado para las expediciones, sino por la lista larga de hojas explicando que consistía y como estarán formados todos los equipos. Gracias a Dios pudo terminar hoy a tiempo ese eterno papeleo.

En cuanto abrió la rechinante puerta y entro se dio cuenta que no se hallaban ninguno de la Legión de Reconocimiento, bueno más bien el lugar se hallaba infestado de la Policía Militar. Se sentía como un gatito solitario rodeado de jaurías grandes de perros parlanchines e ignorantes. Alzó la mirada tratando de buscar alguien conocido por lo menos de vista, pero nada, ni siquiera Rivaille, Hanji o su escuadrón, Erwin o Pixis. Suelta unos insultos en voz baja y rendida se dirige a la oficina del Comandante.

Su caminata se detiene cuando siente que alguien jala de su camisa. Era Hanji Zoe, quien la recibía con una sonrisa resplandeciente con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, jamás en su vida se alegró tanto de verla.

– ¿Dónde estabas Mikasa? –Preguntó entusiasmada la científica- Estábamos buscándote por todos lados.

– ¿Estábamos? –Soltó Mikasa frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– Si –afirmo una tercera voz, poniéndose al lado de Hanji. Era Rivaille- Pensé que te habías dormido o perdido por ahí, así que le propuse a Hanji para buscarte, considerando también que es tu primera vez en una reunión como esta –explico con frialdad.

Mikasa no dijo nada, en lugar de criticar sólo asintió la cabeza acertadamente. No quería pelear, no aquí y no ahora.

– ¿Desde cuándo la Policía Militar podía asistir a estas reuniones? –Interrogó Mikasa señalando fastidiada al grupo enorme de policías.

– Aunque no lo creas estos tipos siempre van a las reuniones –respondió seco Rivaille- El problema es que ahora mágicamente se multiplicaron sabe Dios a saber que mierda quieren.

– Ellos se colarán a nuestra misión –masculló la científica apretando furiosa las manos y golpeando fuertemente los puños contra la pared, reprimiendo el sentimiento de asesinarlos a cada uno de los que se encontraba allí presente.

– ¿He? ¿Hablas en serio cuatro ojos? –abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa e invitándola a que siga explicando- ¿Qué es lo que tanto desean encontrar?

– Estuve pensado en esa última pregunta –dijo Hanji acomodando sus anteojos- Supuse que ellos quieren con insana desesperación a Eren e Historia, pero nunca reclamaron para entrar en las anteriores expediciones… hasta ahora. Es mucho la presión que carga Erwin al respecto con la Policía Militar.

– O sea ¿que él no está en condiciones de rechazar tan estúpido pedido de gente que no tiene ni idea de cómo enfrentar a un titan? –volvió a preguntar Rivaille frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Algo así… -movió positivamente la cabeza- Estos últimos días ellos no dejaron en paz a Erwin hasta que él sugirió que estén en la nueva expedición… pero también adivinen que quieren ahora –dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desprecio.

– No me digas… ¿qué adelantarán la fecha? –pregunto Mikasa encargando una ceja ante la observación de Hanji.

– Exacto –asintió la científica- Bueno, no sabemos en qué punto podría adelantarse pero estoy segura que…

Hanji iba a finalizar la frase pero fue interrumpida por la voz del Comandante Erwin, que buscaba a los capitanes y algunos pertenecientes de la Policía Militar para dar comienzo a la tan esperada reunión.

Después de juntar a las personas faltantes, Erwin volvió asegurarse de que no faltará nadie. Al tomar asiento la tensión crecía tras ver qué frente de sus narices se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que los Garrison. En la mesa ovalada y extensa se encontraban tres hombres de la Policía Militar Central, tres sacerdotes con un nuevo integrante en su secta, cuatro pertenecientes de la Legión de Reconocimiento y dos comerciantes. Cuyas miradas lascivas no faltaban en el tan odiado ambiente. Erwin saludo cortésmente a todos dándoles la bienvenida:

– Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por haber llegado a tiempo ya que es muy trascendental la decisión para realizar la próxima expedición con éxito –dijo con voz cálida y decidida.

Muchos presentes asintieron sonrientes y dedicaron su atención escuchando al Comandante.

La tensión en la que estaban ahogados se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Erwin empezaba a hablar acerca de cómo cumplirán los roles la policía militar, detallando las posiciones de los cuales deben estar concretamente persuadiendo a los titanes normales, que en caso de que sean los anormales, dejen el trabajo a los soldados con más experiencia.

En cuanto Erwin termino de explicar se produjo un silencio sepulcral, un hombre no tan anciano que parecía no pasar de los cincuenta y cinco años abría su labio para comunicarle algo al Comandante pero guardo silencio cuando Mikasa le miro murmurando:

– Comandante Erwin, ¿me permite hacerle unas preguntas a los Señores Garrison? –Interrogó Mikasa en un susurro inaudible a su Comandante.

Erwin asintió la cabeza afirmativamente.

– Señor Garrison ¿Usted supo del asesinato de Dhalia Murphy? –Soltó de repente Mikasa sin perder de vista el semblante del aludido.

– ¡Ah! Te refieres a la nueva ingresante… -le respondió pensativo- Si recibí la noticia de su muerte.

– ¿No empezaron a investigar el paradero del asesino? –Preguntó mirando al anciano fríamente.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó ofendido salpicando pequeñas gotas de saliva- ¿Acaso me tomas por imbécil mocosa? Esa muchacha no es de la Central.

– Lamento objetarle que se equivoca Señor –negó Mikasa cínica- Según los historiales y documentos de la víctima, ella procede de la Policía Militar Central –le señaló el documento con unos papeles y encima de estos Mikasa con el dedo índice muestra la frase que decía "Oficio: Militar, subordinada de John Garrison, se encarga de cumplir las órdenes de su Comandante y mantiene la vista en las personas que incumplen las normas…".

– ¡Mentira! Yo nunca en mi vida vi a esa chiquilla –chilló desesperado el hombre- ¿No es cierto chicos? –Miro receloso a los dos chicos sentados en su lado, y estos en respuesta afirmaron nunca conocerla- ¡Lo ves mocosa de mierda! Además esos documentos son falsos…

– Por favor Señor Garrison respete a la Capitana Ackerman –Interrumpió Erwin con disgusto ante los insultos- El interrogatorio termino, volvamos con los planes de la expedición.

Después de una hora, que para Mikasa fueron como tres, la reunión estaba finalizando con el pie izquierdo, porque luego de que el vulgar Comandante de esa Policía Militar la insulto sin más, ellos negaban algunos planes organizados por Erwin como dividir dos grupos para distraer a los titanes sin que ninguno corra riesgo, pues el plan consistía que ellos se dirijan al bosque gigante y se coloquen en los árboles más altos, de ahí no tendrían que hacer nada sólo quedarse quietecitos sin molestar a nadie.

– ¿Comandante Erwin ya tiene la fecha en mente? –Dijo apresuradamente uno de los sacerdotes.

– Aún lo estoy pensando –dijo Erwin sin más.

– Recientemente estamos siendo presionados para adelantar la fecha… –añadió Hanji mirando de reojo a los Garrison, pero éste no pasó desapercibido por aquella acción.

– Disculpe Señor Smith –interrumpió bruscamente uno de los hombres de la Policía Militar Central- Nosotros junto con los sacerdotes hemos organizado que con el poder titan de uno de sus chicos podamos sellar completamente el agujero de la Muralla María.

– ¿Y con que exactamente sellaremos la Muralla María? –Intervino indiferente Rivaille.

– Fácil –dijo el hombre ahogando una carcajada- Con una de esas rocas enormes, hay una en un distrito apartado del Muro Sina no tan lejos del palacio del Rey, lo encontramos hace tres semanas aproximadamente.

– ¿El Rey les concedió su autorización para que se la lleven? –Dijo Hanji enarcando una ceja todavía incrédula.

– ¡Sí! Hasta le mencionamos como sería el plan y le encanto mucho la idea –siguió otro sonriendo y mostrando los dientes triunfante.

– ¿Qué le parece esta oferta Señor Smith? –Pregunto medio sonriente.

– Es un poco repentino… -Carraspeó Erwin fastidiado- Si tenían en mente esto lo hubieran soltado desde el comienzo de esta reunión.

– Que es… ¿repentino? Dice usted –ignorando lo segundo- ¿Cuánto más piensa esperar? Ya han pasado diez años… ¡¿acaso va esperar diez años más o que…?!

– Está bien… vamos a intentarlo –masculló derrotado Erwin frotando sus cienes más irritado de lo normal.

– ¿Entonces cuando será la fecha? –insistió de nuevo el sacerdote mirándolo fijamente.

Erwin quedó en silencio por breves segundos y firme responde:

– En una semana –concretó taciturno.

¿Qué? Así y nada más… había rogado que el Comandante no adelantara tan rápido. Mikasa estaba pasmada, eso significaba que debía ser más estricta con su equipo y practicar de vuelta lo anterior aprendido ya que la otra semana previa se hará la maldita excursión.

– La reunión ha concluido hasta aquí, Damas y Caballeros pueden retirarse –Erwin despidió a la mayoría de las personas levantadas para marcharse menos Rivaille, Mikasa y Hanji. Las dos féminas estaban sin creer en la respuesta de la fecha mencionada, en cuanto al muchacho no hacía ni el menor atisbo de sorpresa.

Cuando todos los indeseados se fueron, el par de mujeres sin pensarlo inundarían de interrogantes al Comandante por tal alteración en el plan que habían trazado con tanto empeño y esfuerzo.

– Pero… Erwin –titubeo Hanji entrecortada. Ahora se levantaba para hablarle de frente- Nosotros lo teníamos todo planeado ¿Qué vamos hacer?

– Cállate cuatro ojos –crispó Rivaille calmado y observo con el rabillo de los ojos a Erwin- Lo único que necesito saber es si no se eliminará el objetivo principal…

De esto lo hablaremos mañana, voy a tratar de no cambiar tanto el plan… pero el objetivo es el mismo. Y por ello ustedes tres y nadie más, mañana el sol dé apenas comienzo al día diríjanse a la oficina de Hanji, los quiero lo más temprano posible –Dijo Erwin afirmando alejándose de ellos.

* * *

Transcurridas las tres horas después Mikasa, quien vestía en este momento una camisa grisácea manga larga que hacía juego con unos zapatos finos y nuevos, fue el regalo que Eren le obsequió en su veintésimo cumpleaños, y llevaba una pollera roja y larga hasta los pies.

Decidió en su día libre visitaría a sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de escuadrón, que ya de cierto modo los añoraba mucho, extrañaba los gritos exasperados de Rivaille que se cabreaba por las constantes peleas entre Eren y Jean, o las exquisitas y suculentas comidas que hacía Historia como; el estofado de pollo con papas y lentejas encima de las patas del mismo jamás de los jamases olvidaría esa cena, o las escondidillas de Sasha robando sigilosamente los panes o papas que deambulaban inocentemente por la mesada de la cocina, muchas veces que lograba reunir las fuerzas para dormir, escuchaba jadeos o gemidos de la muchacha murmurando comidas o alimentos entre sueños y también en la minoría de veces roncaba como si un jabalí estuviera sufriendo de sobremanera una larga y torturosa amputación, claro que solamente Mikasa podía pasar por está agonía, o como olvidar las historias y curiosidades que Armin tanto le fascinaba contar, algunas veces en aquellos días a finales de octubre organizaban una fogata, entre los siete junto con Rivaille, que a regañadientes acepto, contaban historias de terror y algunos fenómenos inexplicables que escucharon entre los soldados acerca de un baño abandonado que en él residía el espíritu de una inocente mujer asesinada cerca de los espejos, decían "Pobre de la persona que se asome a ese baño, nunca vean el espejo ya que sí le quedas viendo mucho tiempo aparecerá una joven pálida hasta la médula y con ese mismo cuchillo que la asesinaron te cortará los ojos junto con la yugular tal como el destino hizo con ella…".

Ahora que recuerda con claridad ese mismo día después de contar aquel relato terrorífico, Sasha le propuso que se disfrazará de la muchacha fantasma pues escucho en el cuarto de los hombres que esa tarde visitarían el tan mencionado baño abandonado, de un principio la propuesta era patética pero tras pensarlo (en realidad después de que Sasha e Historia le insistieron por innumerables horas) termino aceptando molesta. Esa tarde fue muy curiosa ya que tras disfrazarse, antes de escuchar las pisadas de los chicos, Mikasa se escondió fugazmente en uno de los cubículos, si bien no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños pero lo que fue de incomodidad para ella era el retrete, que en el cual se subió había sangre o una sustancia carmesí oscura aun así lo soluciono tapándola con la tapa. Al escuchar las pisadas temerosas y los jadeos nerviosos de Jean, Connie, Armin y Eren, dos de ellos gritaron al ver en el espejo un "HOLA" escrito con claridad en sangre, después Mikasa escondida golpeo tenuemente la puerta de su cubículo, pudo oír los jadeos que profirieron los cuatro jóvenes, pasados unos segundos escucho otros golpes al frente de los otros cubículos, Sasha e Historia dieron golpes más fuertes con unos gemidos desgargantes, ahora los cuatro presentes no sólo temblaban del miedo sino que hasta se oyó el chillido de Connie, entonces para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel Mikasa con su deplorable y escalofriante aspecto azoto la puerta tan brutal y salvajemente que todos se pusieron tan pálidos como los copos de nieve y chillaron con tanta fuerza que evito que se escucharan algunas carcajadas de risa de Saha e Historia. De pronto los gritos aminoraron cuando observaron que la joven tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en su blanca mano, Connie fue el primero en salir corriendo junto con Jean que chillaba como si lo hubieran masacrado, Eren se tropezó con el pie de Armin cayendo completamente al suelo, esto casi hizo partirse de la risa a Mikasa pero algo la hizo ponerse seria porque sentía un frío en su espalda y viendo la situación decidió ignorarlo. Armin en un acto de arrebatamiento casi sale del baño pero se lo impidió Eren, quien sujeto del tobillo de su mejor amigo y cayó rápidamente, Mikasa aprovecho esto y agitando sus manos con "sangre" gimió levemente en dirección hacia ellos, Eren se levanta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acto seguido se lleva Armin gritando de los pies y huye como alma que vio al diablo.

Pasaron cinco minutos para ver que esté completamente silencioso el baño, luego Sasha salió del cubículo llorando de la risa, seguida de Historia que también salió de su cubículo cayéndose a carcajadas, Mikasa después se une con ellas estallando con lágrimas de risa al recordar las caras y chillidos de pánico de los cuatro muchachos. Quince minutos después las tres féminas se recuperan y deciden abandonar el baño para volver rápido al castillo.

Mikasa carraspeando les dice que debido a como esta vestida llamaría mucho la atención, así que trajo con ella una canasta del cual tenía ropa nueva, por ello mejor se separan para no ser tan obvias ya que se debió notar la ausencia de las tres mujeres. Sasha e Historia a regañadientes se van, por alguna extraña razón no querían dejarla sola.

Se escucha un pequeño golpe al lado del cubículo en el que se escondió hace vente minutos antes, Mikasa frunce el ceño tensa, trata de ignorarlo pero se vuelve a escuchar otro más fuerte, con paso decidido va hacia la puerta hasta que escucha la voz de Rivaille diciendo "Se supone que son soldados… ¡SOLDADOS! Esas cosas no existen…". Lo peor era que se estaba acercando hacia el baño, antes de que la puerta se abriera, Mikasa recogió la canasta con sus pertenencias y en el primer cubículo que hallo se encerró rápidamente.

Se escuchó como una patada abrió violentamente el baño. Rivaille miraba alrededor el casi oscuro baño que además de vieja estaba desbaratado y mugroso. Ahora pensaba en un castigo para esos mocosos miedosos, como osaban molestar su tranquilidad y llorarle de que había un fantasma en el baño abandonado. Y no mencionar la enorme casualidad de que hace media hora antes estaba buscando a Mikasa, Sasha e Historia. Mira de soslayo a Eren y dice fríamente:

– Eren… porque me piden esta clase de cosas a mí… si para eso tienes a tu hermana –dijo Rivaille molesto- cabe de destacar que conociéndola, no le va a tener miedo a… fantasmas.

–Lo sé Heichou pero… la verdad es que nosotros fuimos a buscar a Mikasa y Sasha pero después de diez minutos buscándolas decidimos llamarlo a usted –respondió entrecortado Eren apretando nerviosamente los nudillos de su mano izquierda.

–Misteriosamente Ackerman, Reiss y Braus se borraron del mapa… -ironizó Rivaille.

Mikasa luego de escuchar las palabras de Eren, gruñe por lo bajo pero fue audible, se tapó rápido

la boca. Rivaille escucha un gruñido y con paso decidido se interna en el baño.

–Si quieren nenitas esperen ahí afuera –bramó Rivaille cerrando la puerta con dejando un eco profundo en el baño.

Se concentró en escuchar algún leve suspiro, oyó un ruido extraño el lado del anterior cubículo que se había ocultado Mikasa. Cuando Rivaille sintió un escalofrió erizándole todos los bellos de la piel se alejó rápidamente, si algo aprendió en su juventud era que no tenía que acercarse exactamente a estos lugares por más estúpidos que fuesen las historias, algo de real tenían, pero como Cabo tenía que hacerse respetar e ignorar esas cosas.

Luego escucho un jadeo proveniente del primer cubículo, alertándolo completamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, preparado y decidido se dirige hacia allí. Al estar por unos segundos no hubo sensación alguna de frío, así que procede abriéndola por completo. En eso una joven salta sobre él tirándolo con brusquedad al helado suelo. Rivaille le proporciona un codazo en el estómago pero la fémina se da cuenta y lo detiene con su mano, luego con la mano derecha la empuja, arrojándola a un costado. Antes de que Mikasa se lanzara sobre él, Rivaille dice:

– Buenos reflejos Ackerman, pero es mejor que te detengas –farfulló el Cabo.

Mikasa dio un respingo y se queda paralizada. ¿Cómo demonios supo que era ella? Pensaba helada.

– ¿Qué? –Soltó Mikasa sin entender.

– Ackerman… tu peluca se cayó –Señalo con el dedo Rivaille- Y será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto…

Mikasa en respuesta trago con dificultad, ahora sí que estaba jodida, Rivaille se encargaría de mandarla a limpiar hasta las Murallas. Pero pensándolo con más claridad… ella no era la única que participó en aquella jugarreta.

– ¿Tienes idea del castigo que te espera, Ackerman? –Dijo retóricamente Rivaille- Espero que por lo menos tengas ropa de repuesto… ¿verdad?

Mikasa asintió acertando silenciosa.

– ¿Qué esperas? Ve a cambiarte –ordenó Rivaille irritado.

Vacilando "Enano" por lo bajo, Mikasa se encierra en uno de los cubículos y después de cinco minutos sale vestida formalmente con el uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Más tarde en la noche, Rivaille se encargó de reunir a Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Historia y Armin en el nuevo cuartel central que no estaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca del Distrito Trost. Los cuatro jóvenes todavía estaban pálidos y sin aliento por lo sucedido en el baño abandonado, mientras que las tres féminas en su interior imploraban al mismo Dios que el Cabo Rivaille no las castigara tan duramente.

– Bueno chicas y "chicos", muchos de ustedes sabrán porque motivos los reuní –Dijo Rivaille entrecerrando los ojos- Ackerman explique porque razones hizo lo que hizo…

– Sasha me obligo, Señor –alterno diciendo Mikasa decidida, ganándose una cara de terror de Sasha y abriendo la boca soltando un "Mikasa" de reproche.

– Eso es raro viniendo de ti… que alguien como Braus te obligue… -dudaba Rivaille incrédulo, después dirigió su cara indiferente a Sasha- ¿Eso es cierto Braus?

– Se-señor –titubea Historia interrumpiendo los acusamientos hacia Sasha- Yo también soy culpable –levanto lentamente la mano y miro a todos los presentes en forma de disculpa.

– Tch… mocosas –gruño Rivaille, giró su cabeza hacia los cuatro chicos que observaban atónitos a las tres féminas- No crean que ustedes cuatro se salvan de esto… créanme no hay nada más decepcionante que ver a cuatro… ¡CUATRO SOLDADOS LLORANDO Y CHILLANDO COMO NENITAS DE 3 AÑOS!

– Pe-pero Heichou… -balbuceaba Armin conservando la calma.

– ¡Nada de pero! Esto es serio… ¡muy serio! Si mal lo calculo ya tienen dieciocho años –refunfuñaba Rivaille muy molesto, quería golpearlos a todos pero más al cuarteto de gallinas. No podían correr por todo el lugar buscando a la hermana del cretino chico titan, pero no… tenían que buscarlo a él. Definitivamente los haría pagar por eso.

– Pueden enfrentarse a titanes de horribles y nauseabundas pintas pero no pueden hacerle frente a una mujer disfrazada de un fantasma… ustedes ganaron el premio a mejores cobardes que vi en mi vida –dijo con más euforia, fulminándolos con la mirada- Una cosa es interrumpir mis horas de tranquilidad, pero otra y más importantes es empujar de esa manera los cadetes que caminaban sin hacer bochinche alguno. Y por el amor de Dios Springer… como tu superior te lo digo… no más bien te lo ordeno… nunca grites así, menos delante del público…

Connie se encogió de hombros y bajo la cabeza para que nadie lo vea sonrojado de la vergüenza. Rivaille dio unos pasos hacia las tres féminas, Historia al ver al Sargento inclinando la cabeza recriminatoriamente empezó a temblarle las manos.

– En cuanto a ustedes… limpiaran hoy el establo, empacaran sus cosas y pasarán todo el mes durmiendo al lado del establo –ordeno autoritario Rivaille.

– ¿Qué? –Chilló Mikasa saltando de su asiento. Eso significaba dormir en el sucio suelo y tener que tolerar los ronquidos desesperantes de su compañera. Eso ni loca iba a dormir al lado de Sasha, primero que un titan se la comiera ahora mismo porque era un MES… eso es demasiado tiempo.

– Perdone Cabo Rivaille –lo enfrento Mikasa con el entrecejo fruncido- Pero es muy cruel mandarnos allí por un mes y…

– Eso debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar en seguirles el juego a Braus y Reiss –la interrumpió Rivaille- Si vas a continuar con tu "injusticia", tu bocota multiplicará el castigo a tres meses, así que yo que tú cerraría esa boca suelta que tienes…

– Enano de mierda –refunfuño Mikasa caminando hacia él, pero Historia y Sasha la detienen sujetándola de los brazos antes de que se abalance a Rivaille.

– Ackerman ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no? Si cerraras con más frecuencia tu boca no pasaría esto… -dijo Rivaille inclinándose más hacia ella- Te quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina.

– He de añadir también… -se volvió a los cuatro soldados de nuevo- Kirschtein, Springer, Jaeger y Arlert –pronuncio Rivaille estricto. Los aludidos lo miraron temerosos y preocupados- Ustedes cuatro se encargaran de limpiar ese repugnante y maloliente baño, por toda la semana –pauso. Eren iba a protestar pero el Cabo intervino fulminándolo fijamente con sus ojos ónix y de inmediato cerró la boca bajando la cabeza tímidamente.

Volviendo a los jamases, ese era otro día que ni aunque la drogaran con la sustancia más potente iba olvidar en su vida, tras una acalorada discusión ese día en el que Rivaille la cito pudo aflojar las riendas con él y decirle con el mínimo detalle lo sucedido ayer. Y en el momento que termino de contar Rivaille la sermoneo durante unos buenos minutos, no menos de quince minutos, paro de hablar y levantando sus ojos hacia ella, los ojos ónix quedaron pegados a Mikasa, la expresión de él fue de nostalgia, o eso es lo que ella lograba identificar. Esa era unas de las pocas oportunidades que el Cabo dejaba a un lado ese enorme iceberg helado, que aparentaba ser indiferente y frío, era extraño verlo así de melancólico, lo admitía, pero le empezó a gustar mucho ese lado que no disfrazaba como lo hacía estando delante de su escuadrón.

– ¡Mikasa! –Chillo de alegría una voz conocida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Observo fijamente levantando su vista adelante para reconocer de quien provenía la voz. Era Sasha, estaba junto a Connie, que también al verla se puso feliz.

– Hey, ¿viniste de visita? –Pregunto alegre Connie.

– Ah, si –atisbo a decir Mikasa un poco nerviosa.

– ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? Ya te dije que Jaeger está bien –dijo un irritado Rivaille detrás de ella- Estamos entrenando…

– ¡OH! Discúlpame por tenerlos en cuenta… -Resoplo Mikasa con sarcasmo- Además… ¿no es un poco tarde para seguir entrenando?

– Que tu equipo sean unos flojos no quiera decir que siga tu forma de entrenamiento, Ackerman.

– Ya paren… -intervino Eren deteniendo la pequeña riña, pero aún se hacían presentes las miradas asesinas entre Rivaille y Mikasa- Es bueno saber que viniste a visitarnos Mikasa, pero estamos en entrenamiento todavía…

– Ah… lo siento. Entonces me iré –dijo Mikasa al observar la mirada penetrante del Sargento, dio la vuelta para regresar a su oficina.

– ¡No! Puedes quedarte por un rato más… nosotros ya estábamos finalizando –apareció a su lado Armin para detenerla.

Mikasa para no estorbar en medio de la finalización dijo a Rivaille:

– Si quieres puedo ayudar con la cena –sugirió ella.

– La cena la están haciendo Jean e Historia, pero si quieres ir eres libre de hacerlo –aclaro Rivaille un poco más tranquilo. Después giro su rostro a Mikasa- Quiero disculparme por dirigirme de esa manera –prosiguió- Es que hoy estoy un poco… alterado.

Mikasa abrió con sorpresa los ojos y le devolvió una mirada de preocupación.

– ¿He? Y de que… ha pasado muchas cosas hoy… pero que paso exactamente para que estés así

– Nos encontraron… otra vez –respondió Rivaille derrotado- Para variar, nos atacaron sorpresivamente, pudimos zafarnos a tiempo y huir rápidamente para que no capturen a Historia y Eren… pero esto no es lo que más me preocupa…

Mikasa escuchaba atentamente lo que el Sargento le contaba. Más lo siguiente le helo por completo la sangre:

– No parecían tan interesados en ese par… sino que el objetivo era yo –pausó por unos segundos y respirando hondo siguió- Eso me recordó a lo que la cuatro ojos dijo a Erwin hace unos días atrás; ella estaba caminado por el Cuartel Central de Investigación, buscaba a Moblit… pero en vez de hallarlo se topó con un grupo de la Policía Militar, ellos tenían atado a Moblit… no tengo idea de que le hicieron, sólo…

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamó Mikasa estupefacta.

– Si… lo interrogaron pero por suerte la cuatro ojos llego justo a tiempo.

– ¿Qué mierda está pasando? –Dijo subconscientemente Mikasa.

– Me pregunto lo mismo… -murmuro Rivaille comprendiendo el semblante extremo de preocupación que reflejaba Mikasa.

– Ehh… Mikasa… Cabo Rivaille… la cena está terminada –se escuchó una voz alegre y tímida. Era Historia- Vayan a comer ahora o se enfriará la sopa.

Mikasa y Rivaille no tardaron en abandonar el lugar para comer la deliciosa comida de Historia. Cuando todos probaron la primera cucharada de sopa las caras con risueñas sonrisas y leves sonrojos de satisfacción no tardaban en aparecer. Sin duda alguna amaban todas y cada una de las comidas de Historia.

Ahora con la presencia de Mikasa en la mesa el ambiente estaba más animado que nunca, Jean no cambió nada en actitud a la Capitana, pues cada cinco minutos le dirigía algunas sonrisas picaras y coquetas, y por ello no pasaba desapercibido esa actitud que tanto aborrecía el Sargento, en esos transcursos de miradas cariñosas, Rivaille lo observaba penetrantemente diciendo "Kirschtein cierra la boca y límpiatela, acabas de llenar el plato de saliva".

Mikasa ignoraba olímpicamente a Jean, lo que le preocupaba en este preciso momento fue la conversación con Rivaille hace quince minutos atrás. Acaso estaban secuestrando personas que sabían mucho, o son… ¡demonios todo es tan confuso!

– Chicos… si necesitan un lugar en donde esconderse… yo conozco uno –se atrevió Mikasa a interrumpir el pacifico y tranquilo ambiente- Tengo una cabaña al lado de la sala de entrenamiento que dirijo con mi escuadrón, no tienen que preocuparse por las habitaciones y los baños.

– Gracias por la oferta Ackerman –Dijo Rivaille limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta- Tenemos planeado por hoy seguir aquí.

– Bueno si tú lo dices… sólo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta como plan B –inquirió Mikasa señalando levemente con la cuchara.

Rivaille asintió la cabeza y continuó en terminar lo poco que le quedaba de sopa. Después al ver que Mikasa también termino, se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ella.

Como has acabado ya… te acompañaré hasta tu oficina –la observa autoritario.

– No hace falta que me acompañes, sé cuidarme sola –pronunció Mikasa con sequedad en la última palabra- De verdad no lo necesito…

– Nadie dijo si lo necesitas, fue una acotación –aclaro Rivaille taciturno- Jamás pedí tu opinión, te acompañaré quieras o no.

Mikasa gruño entre dientes como respuesta. Al cabo de diez minutos se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, antes de irse les sonrió con tristeza y se encamino al oscuro y angosto camino junto con Rivaille.

Ambos caminaban ajenos a sus pensamientos, Rivaille estaba atento a cualquier sonido que resultase peligroso, en cuanto a Mikasa, observaba con nostalgia el paisaje acompañado con algunos animales noctámbulos, que de vez en cuando, se oía los inquietantes chillidos de los murciélagos dando caza algunos desprevenidos ratones que merodeaban en busca de alimento. También se hicieron presentes los cantos diminutos de los fastidiosos grillos, pocas veces Mikasa aborrecía de tal manera ese irritante insecto, ya que en una de las largas expediciones de las cuales requerían muchos días, cada vez que lograba pegar las pestañas esos molestos insectos jodían su noche de sueños.

– Rivaille paremos aquí, yo me quedare en la cabaña que está al lado del campo de entrenamiento –alcanzó diciendo Mikasa a tiempo de acercarse allí.

– ¿Está segura? Mira que cualquier imbécil puede pillarte desprevenida –sonó dudoso Rivaille, algo le decía en su interior que era muy mala idea.

– Sí, Rivaille voy a estar bien… -dijo Mikasa sacando de su pequeño bolsillo, que estaba en la camisa, unas llaves pertenecientes a la cabaña- Sé en lo que estás pensando… pero no te preocupes, puedo de verdad cuidarme sola.

El Cabo la quedo observando aun inseguro de lo que decía la muchacha, pero no le quedó otra que confiar en su fuerza y habilidad.

– Bueno, tienes razón –soltó un áspero suspiro y prosiguió- Confiaré en ti, sólo ten cuidado… ellos son muchos y muy tramposos.

– Si, la tendré. Nos vemos –se despidió Mikasa de Rivaille. Este la imito y se marchó desapareciendo en la nada.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta, ahora estaba enfadada y confundida, como demonios podían secuestrar personas de alta posición como Rivaille o Moblit. De que les beneficiaría atraparlos exactamente…

Mikasa se recostó en la fría y cómoda cama de la habitación. No podía moverse demasiado tras mucho cansancio mental, tenía que descansar lo antes posible para llegar mañana la reunión de Erwin.

Cerro tenuemente los parpados aprovechando de que nadie la interrumpiría, y sucumbió así a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pasado rápidamente la semana, Mikasa no negó para nada que fue la semana más exhausta que vivió en su corta vida. Todo fue debido a las constantes prácticas y explicaciones entre su equipo, tenían que saber a la perfección que rol cumplía cada uno. Si bien, la reunión de Erwin consistía en los siguientes planes; el principal objetivo es el sótano de la antigua casa de Eren en el Distrito Shiganshina ubicado en la Muralla María, eso no cambiará. Lo único que tienen que centrarse es en la Policía Militar Central, y los encargados de que ellos no metieran sus narices en la información serían ella y el Sargento Rivaille, aunque claro, Erwin selecciono dos grupos para que los acompañase. Su misión era dirigirse junto con su escuadrón y una cuarta parte de la Policía Militar Central al Distrito alejado de Shiganshina, según hay cuatro de los cuales el anterior nombrado fue invadido por titanes, mientras se encuentran tres distritos intactos y que debieron ser evacuados para trasladarse a la Muralla Rose.

Ahora todos los exploradores y la policía central estaban reunidos, faltaba ubicarse entre los dos grupos que les fue asignado distraer a la policía militar.

– Recuerden todo lo planeado y aplicado –aconsejó Mikasa seria y dispuesta a cumplir con lo prometido – No se dejen intimidar por los titanes, y sigan mis órdenes como del lugar.

– ¡Si Capitana! –Gritaron los tres al unísono un poco nerviosos.

Ahora estando en el distrito Karanese, Mikasa con su escuadrón y la policía primero debían ingresar en el distrito vecino de Shiganshina y después debía ver por los alrededores para encontrarse con el escuadrón de Rivaille.

Las puertas de la Muralla Rouse se abrieron completamente, La Legión de Reconocimiento junto con la Policía Militar Central encaminaban trotando rápidamente con sus caballos la destruida ciudad.

Tras encontrarse en la desolación sin ninguna casa a la vista y poblado de árboles, es el momento de separarse y esperar la orden del Comandante Erwin.

– ¡Formación para detección del enemigo a larga distancia! –Grito Erwin en señal de que se dirijan al lugar seleccionado- ¡Despliéguense!

La fila gruesa se dividió en ocho grandes grupos; el primero y segundo estaba Erwin, Eren y el escuadrón de Hanji hacia Shiganshina, el tercero y cuarto conformado por una nueva Capitana y un vice-capitán se dirigían al norte de la Muralla María, el quinto y sexto estaba el equipo de Rivaille y el primer grupo de la Policía Militar Central encaminaban al nordeste de la Muralla, por último el séptimo y octavo que se encontraba agrupado con el escuadrón de Mikasa y el segundo grupo de la Policía Militar su meta es llegar al sur del cual se encuentra la el distrito abandonado y vecino de Shiganshina.

No pasaron los cinco minutos y titanes de entre cinco a ocho metros se presentaron para corromper el orden y alineación. Los humos rojos comenzaron a rodear el azulado cielo.

– Date prisa en dar la señal –protesto Akane a Joan.

El aludido apresuro en lanzar la bengala roja.

Un titan de aproximadamente quince metros perseguía la provisiones que la Policía Militar protegía, el titan corría con cierta velocidad, era sólo en cuestión de minutos que alcanzase los carros junto con los hombres.

– No hay duda de que deber ser uno anormal –dijo pensativa Mikasa y girando su cabeza hacia los tres jóvenes- ¡Akane! ¡Joan! Encárguense de él –ordeno- ¡Ariette! Dispara la bengala negra.

Los dos mencionados se alejaron sin vacilar, mientras que Ariette siguió la orden de su Capitana tirando la señal. Akane se desvió totalmente para hacer de señuelo frente al titan, este muerde el anzuelo y ahora se lanza a la fémina. Akane esquiva los ataques y finalmente con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional Joan corta con rapidez los tendones del pie al titan, y para el golpe final corta con las cuchillas el cuello matando por fin a la bestia gigante.

Akane y Joan vuelven a la formación silenciosos y mirando adelante.

Horas después de recorrer exhaustivamente el eterno distrito, Mikasa decidió detener por quince minutos el carroy a los grupos designados para que respiren un poco, del cual se arrepentirá adelante…

– Capitana la Policía Militar se está poniendo histérica y quieren hablar con usted –dijo firme Joan.

– Entonces diles que vengan…

Luego de cinco minutos Joan dejo pasar a dos generales de alto rango de la policía. Los dos la miraron lascivamente y gritando le dijeron descaradamente:

– ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Acaso nos toma de estúpidos o qué?

– No estamos en condiciones de armar un alboroto en medio de una expedición. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Les interrogo Mikasa devolviéndoles con frialdad la mirada.

– La expedición me importa un comino. Explíquese porque carajos nos hace dar vueltas todo el puto distrito –exclamo el hombre con más ira en sus palabras.

– ¿A qué vueltas se refiere? Si apenas nos falta la pequeña parte para inspeccionar el lugar que ordeno el Comandante Erwin –respondió seca Mikasa- Mire si usted no está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de una persona superior que usted, acostúmbrese, porque fueron ustedes los que sugirieron la idea de acompañarnos en esta expedición, imbéciles.

– Y les sugiero que en vez de quejarse conmigo cierren sus bocotas y sigan mis órdenes –prosiguió Mikasa con más dureza en su voz- Agradezcan que les doy un descanso para después seguir la cansada expedición.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras los dos se retiraron inmediatamente sin vacilar o quejarse delante de la Capitana.

Traten de alimentarse, beber o hacer lo que les haga falta, porque en esta misión tenemos que tratar de retenerlos lo suficiente y esperar la señal de Erwin para retirarnos –les informo Mikasa a los tres jóvenes sin que los otros policías escuchasen lo mencionado.

Ariette, Joan y Akane asintieron y se retiraron para dar la orden de cinco minutos de descanso.

Pasados ya los cinco minutos, los soldados y militares encaminaron con sus caballos el destruido distrito acercándose a una vieja mansión burguesa, el aspecto de la casa no estaba tan dañado como el resto de las demás, era alta y bonita. Viéndola mejor tenía algo raro…

Mikasa hizo una seña para que se detengan, y mirando por todos lados, no había signo de vida titan que ponga en riesgo a todo el equipo.

– ¡Entremos aquí! –proclamo Mikasa pateando la mansión.

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar como si de la nada fuera a romperse, seguido de cinco segundo algo dentro de la mansión empezó a crecer y rompió consigo el hogar. La figura que a medida crecía la piel se endurecía; era de un titan de quince metros, que de poco a poco tomo forma de uno acorazado.

– ¡TODOS A LOS CABALLOS AHORA! –Ordeno en un grito Mikasa. En menos de un segundo todos estaban en sus caballos siguiendo el ritmo de la capitana.

Mikasa masculló blasfemias entre dientes. Esto no era buena señal, como podía haber un titan acorazado allí, si después de todo las dos puertas de este distrito no fueron rotas, ni siquiera tenían el mínimo rasguño. Y más pensando en el titan acorazado de Reiner, este no tenía nada que ver con él, pues no era tan musculoso, el cabello era más claro y largo a comparación de su excompañero.

– ¡Retirémonos! Akane lanza la señal de… -Mikasa se calló por un momento cuando escuchó que una bengala se disparaba en el cristalino paisaje, era la señal de retirada… eso significaba que… ¿tuvieron éxito?- Akane la señal de retirada ¡AHORA!

La fémina nombrada saco del pequeño bolso y con tal velocidad apretó el gatillo lanzando la bengala con él.

– Ahora debemos sacarnos de encima a esta cosa –dijo Mikasa refiriéndose al titan acorazado.

– ¿Por qué no lo aniquilamos Capitana?

– ¿Están locos o qué? Entiendan la situación en la que estamos… ese titan de ahí atrás tiene todos sus músculos acorazados y peor todavía, algo en mí me dice que ese hijo de puta sabe defenderse, más miren como protege su nuca –explico ella mientras todos volteaban para confirmar en lo que predijo la Capitana.

– ¡Joder! –Maldijo Joan con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¡Rápido sigan avanzando y no se separen!

Después de un largo rato el silenció se rompió cuando se escuchó un grito titánico y descomunal, todos giraron la cabeza, era el titan acorazado quien profirió aquel estruendoso grito. En cuanto su acorazada y gruesa mandíbula se selló comenzó a trotar, y así corrió lo más rápido hacia el carro con las provisiones.

– ¡SUELTEN EL CARRO Y SIGANME DOBLANDO A LA IZQUIERDA! TENEMOS QUE DESPISTAR A ESTE GRANDULON CUANTO ANTES.

– Ni loca creas que vamos a soltar el único carro.

– ¡Si quieren vivir sigan mis órdenes! Culpa de ustedes nos arrastrarán a una muerte segura… ¡ASI QUE HAGANLO!

A regañadientes soltaron el carro y siguieron con toda velocidad a la Capitana.

– ¡Joan lanza la señal de un excéntrico ahora!

Sin vacilar la obedeció.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el titan acorazado corrió más de prisa alcanzando algunos desafortunados, después bajo su puño endurecido de un solo golpe azotando el suelo y aplastando a tres personas. Luego con más agilidad y rapidez aplasto como si se tratasen de hormigas a los militares, hasta llegar a Ariette.

– MÁS RAPIDO –grito con más fuerza Mikasa.

– ¡Ariette! –profirió Akane a su compañera para que avanzará más de prisa.

Ariette elevo la cabeza para observar minuciosamente al acorazado. El titan estaba detrás de ella, tenía la intención de aplastarla en el momento que la fémina detuvo la corrida a su caballo. Trato de alcanzar los ojos de él, pero de golpe el titan acorazado se detuvo abruptamente como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y se retiró de donde regreso.

Los militares y soldados que sobrevivieron al aplastamiento miraban atónitos como se retiraba la bestia acorazada.

– ¡Sigan con todo lo que dan! No tenemos mucho tiempo, el Comandante Erwin lanzó la señal hace más de media hora…

Un golpe y dos piedras se lanzaban y aterrizaron en dos militares, uno aplastándole toda la cabeza y el otro las piernas. A lo lejos un titan alto de unos diecisiete metro con forma de un simio, bajo de un saque el muro, y por lo que se veía, no había señales del titan acorazado, pero eso no le preocupaba a Mikasa por ahora, sino el enorme problema que tenían encima.

– Tch –gruño Mikasa. Detuvo por unos segundos su caballo para decir algunas palabras- Joan, Ariette, Akane síganme, y el resto de ustedes infórmeles a cualquier capitán cercano lo acontecido de los dos titanes –prosiguió desconfiada-Así que más les vale le digan…

Al terminar la orden, el escuadrón de Mikasa encaminaron velozmente en los caballos dirigiéndose hacia un atajo para llegar a la espalda del tan temido titan simio.

– Ariette y Akane, ustedes harán de señuelo para distraer por unos breves segundos al titan –explico Mikasa ralentizando a su caballo- Joan, tú le atacarás los hombros o puedes atacarle cualquier zona menos en la espalda y necesito que le tengas muy distraído, en cuanto a mí; veré la oportunidad para córtale desprevenida su nuca. Tengas mucho cuidado, estamos en frente de uno de los más horripilantes titanes que existe en la humanidad.

– ¡Si Capitana! –dijeron los tres alterados.

– ¡Muy bien! Avancen –ordenó Mikasa retrocediendo.

Ariette y Akane se dispersaron separándose en dos callejones opuestos, y en una de las vueltas doblaron hacia la esquina para estar al frente del titan, este caminaba rápido pero al ver a las dos mujeres los ojos del titan brillaron cuando su atención se centró en Ariette. Entonces el titan en un irreconocible murmullo pronunció "Anderson" con una voz espectral, cínica e inquietante. Y de un solo golpe pateó el caballo de Ariette mandándola a volar hacia el costado de una casa chamuscada.

– ¡Ariette! –Grito paranoica Akane.

– ¿Eres tú? –Interrogó el titan simio a Akane, en un idioma que ella y solamente sus amigos entenderían. Pronto entendió de quien provenía la voz…

Akane cae de su caballo y se estrella contra el pie del titan simio. Este la queda mirando y con sus inmensas manos la agarra presionándola levemente.

– Es-espera –pronunciaba inútilmente Akane, tratando de detenerlo, ya que su apretón se volvía más asfixiante- Yo soy… soy tu…

Pero después la mano del titan es cortada por Mikasa, este chilla y gime fuertemente por el corte. Aprovechando el momento Mikasa prosigue en hacerle unos cortes profundos en la otra mano, mientras sigue distraído por el dolor, ella le clava con las dos cuchillas los ojos, antes de que la golpeé con el brazo Mikasa retrocede sigilosamente. Luego de sacar un par de nuevas cuchillas el titan con torpeza tapa por completo su nuca, Mikasa corta rápidamente los músculos del brazo para despejar el punto débil. Cuando ella engancha el equipo tridimensional a la espalda y desliza las cuchillas en el cuello, la cabeza del titan simio gira hacia abajo y con el brazo medio sanado golpea Mikasa, ésta cae estruendosamente contra el árbol.

– ¡Capitana cuidado! –grito Joan trayendo en brazos a una lastimada Ariette.

Al escuchar la advertencia de su subordinado esquiva con precisión la golpiza que éste le proporcionó. El monstruo voltio echando un ojo a Joan, que tras reaccionar ante el movimiento adivino las intenciones de él y sin remedio tuvo que huir de vista del titan.

Después de que el único ojo se regenerara el titan batió su tiempo en tratar de atrapar a Mikasa, pero ella no se dejaría capturar tan fácil, pues con una de sus cuchillas le clavo a la bestia, él rugía ferozmente ante el dolor y acto seguido con sus enormes manos regeneradas estrecho el pequeño cuerpo de la fémina, ésta lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido enfadada y preocupada. Lo desesperante fue que, en vez de soltarla para estamparla entre los crecidos forrajes del atestado bosque, la apretó tan fuerte rompiéndole algunas costillas.

Mikasa chilla adolorida, trataba con todos sus medios salir de esas asquerosas y repugnantes manos que aprisionaban su cuerpo.

– ¡Ma-maldición! Ugh –Maldice Mikasa entre dientes, escupiendo sangre.

– ¿Es ella la que tanto decías? –Pregunto con voz más gruesa y ronca el titan simio envolviéndose a Akane.

Akane con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresiva situación tiembla y al borde del llanto grita "SÍ, ES ELLA".

– ¡¿HE?! –Grita Mikasa sin entender de que hablaban. ¿Acaso se conocían?

– Jo-joan –Levanto la voz llamándolo, agitada del dolor. Importaba un comino si se conocían, la situación estaba en que se retiren los tres- Llévate a Akane y Ariette ra-rápido –dijo tosiendo más sangre cuando el titan simio la apretó con énfasis, callándola y finalmente cayendo en la inconciencia.

Joan estaba confuso pero al ver como su capitana estaba siendo devorada por aquel titan, agarró a Akane de la cintura y sujetando firmemente a su otra compañera inconsciente. Apresura su corrida y con su caballo sube a las dos féminas.

El joven solado puso en marcha al caballo y sin mirar atrás sigue adelante. Akane no se recuperaba del shock que tenía, había vendido a su propia Capitana. Al pensar esto miro como ese titan se marchaba de ahí, con la manos vacías y llenas de sangre, el monstruo emprendió su camino subiendo sin menor ruido la gigante muralla. Observo en busca de alguna esperanza de que hubiera algún cuerpo, pero nada… tan sólo sangre y cuerpos cercenados y desmembrados por doquier.

– Ca-capitana Mikasa –sonzollo por lo bajo Akane, cubriéndose el rojizo y mojado rostro con los brazos. Si tenía que suicidarse no lo pensaría dos veces, pero pensándolo mejor no era el momento adecuado de hacer semejante estupidez, ahora debía de planear en algo para convencer a los capitanes de la muerte de la Capitana Mikasa Ackerman. Sin meditarlo sus ojos se clavaron en Joan, obviamente no podía leer la mente a sus compañeros, pero quería saber que pensaba su amigo al respecto y al cabo de mirarle un segundo, trago sonoramente, la pinta que tenía Joan era desorbitante pues estaba llorando, por primera vez, lo vio llorar.

Ahora la inundan el remordimiento y la culpa, llevándose una gran incógnita con ella… ¿Hizo lo correcto?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que hayan disfrutado, les traeré el próximo capítulo dentro de tres semanas o menos (ojalá lo termine antes). También quisiera agradecer a Petiotura; gracias por tu review :') me animo a subir el capítulo de hoy.

Me retiro, y recuerden dejar sus review, es muy importante saber sus opiniones.


	3. Falsas esperanzas

**Advertencias: **Contenidos un tanto bizarros como morbosos, y la misma advertencia que el anterior capitulo.

Antes que nada les recomiendo que escuchen estos dos temas: *En la búsqueda de Mikasa (Call your name-SNK)* y *Las reflexiones de Levi al enterarse de la muerte de Mikasa (Magdalene- OST Silent Hill 2)

**Aclaraciones: **Las _palabras en cursiva_, son flashback.

_Falsas esperanzas_

_._

_"Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción". Samuel Johnson_

_._

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del Distrito Shiganshina el equipo de Rivaille estaba indeciso, pues tras recibir la señal definitiva de Erwin tenían que marcharse hacía Karanese, pero al segundo hubo otra bengala advirtiendo la amenaza de un excéntrico. Más, seguido de un fuerte e inmenso grito colosal inundo de pánico la Muralla María, si bien no había titanes a la vista, Rivaille pudo divisar uno o dos titanes de cinco o seis metros dirigiéndose hacia el deshabitado Distrito, ya que eran pocos decidió encargar a Jean y Sasha para que los exterminen.

– Braus, Kirschtein ocúpense de ellos –ordenó Rivaille.

Los aludidos sin rechinar u objetar la acotación asintieron y se abalanzaron hacia el par de titanes.

Después de que los gigantescos y gruesos cuerpos cayeran al suelo, el Sargento seguía debatiéndose en intervenir e internarse en el Distrito donde Mikasa se encontraba, él presentía una extraña sensación o como que algo no iba bien allí. Es exactamente la misma sensación con la que experimento cuando su anterior escuadrón iba a estar seguro de la titan hembra.

Unos sonidos de caballos trotando con prisa interrumpieron agitadamente los pensamientos del Cabo. Al instante unos hombres encapuchados frenaron delante de él, llevaban consigo un baúl no tan grande y una valija normal y corriente. El hombre más alto baja cuidadosamente de su caballo y envolviéndose hacia Rivaille, dice:

– No podemos esperar más, tenemos que irnos antes del anochecer –dijo el extraño. Segundo después se quita la capucha. Era Erwin.

– ¿Erwin, que planeas hacer ahora? –Interrogó Rivaille molesto- Piensas dejar el escuadrón de Ackerman…

– No, me niego a perder otro capitán, si en todo caso no vuelven dentro de una hora, nosotros mismos volveremos con un grupo de rescate. Pero lo primero es poner la información a salvo.

Rivaille tras escuchar la última oración de "lo primero es poner la información a salvo" frunce el entrecejo fastidiado y en respuesta gruñe por lo bajo.

Uno de los encapuchados se separó del grupo para encontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Fue así como Eren se quitó la despreciable capucha de encima, sabía con harto exceso que debía proteger constantemente su identidad, pero ya lo cansaba ir siempre de incognito. Entre enfadado por el anonimato y alegre por el exitoso cumplimiento en la misión del sótano de su antiguo hogar, Eren discierne que su amigo Armin, al ver detalladamente su expresión preocupante, quería hablar algo acerca del tema.

– ¿Eren piensas lo mismo que yo? –Pregunto Armin con recelo a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué cosa, Armin?

– Lo que dijo el Comandante… de dejar a Mikasa.

– Ahh eso, sí. A mí también me preocupa –acertó Eren, pensando en su hermana adoptiva- Aun así no creo que vaya pasarle algo. Recuerda que ahora ella es Capitana, miembro de un rango muy elevado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, dudo mucho que un titan se la devore.

– Sí, eso no me quepan dudas, Eren. Pero a lo que me refiero, ¿has escuchado el grito del titan que se encontraba en donde Mikasa estaba?

– Eh… algo, pero no mucho…

– Lo extraño fue que allí no hay titanes para que devoren al usuario, añadiendo que se hallaban en un lugar donde tú no estabas presente –dijo Armin pensativamente, mientras se revolvía sus rubias hebras- Algo no concuerda aquí…

– Armin… sigo sin entender que es lo que tratas de decirme.

– ¡Es fácil! El titan que oímos todos procede de uno cambiante, pero no comprendo… -calló un por unos momentos y como si se tratase de un niño que resolvía los problemas matemáticos se conmociona hasta abrir con sorpresa los azulinos ojos- Ya lo tengo, lo que el titan quería hacer era llamar a alguien… quería comunicarse con algo… sin embargo, no me entra en la cabeza para que rayos querrán a Mikasa.

– Ya sé que podría ser un cambiante, pero explícame un poco… el detalle de la comunicación…

– Ah, eso es sencillo. No creo que logres entenderme, verás… después del grito colosal, hubo un retumbe, que debido a donde te encontrabas no creo que lo hayas sentido. Después pude escuchar unos gemidos de dolor o aullidos provenientes de un titan, pero no cualquier titan –continuó Armin chasqueando los dedos- Estoy diciendo que son característicos de otro cambiante, lo digo porque puede hablar.

– ¿Y si son del mismo que grito anteriormente?

– No, no son lo mismo. No sé, pero siento que Mikasa está en graves aprietos.

– Puede que sí, como puede que no. No hay titan que pueda obstaculizarla, Armin. Acuérdate de todos los embrollos en los que me metía a menudo, ella siempre los sacaba volando o los dejaba noqueados con tan sólo un golpe. También están los entrenamientos que tuvo con el Cabo Rivaille, sigo sin pensar en lo extraordinaria que es.

Armin al escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras, asiente y relajante contesta:

– Si, tienes razón… olvide lo fuerte que se volvió en cinco años.

– Desde luego, pero creo que podemos tener en cuenta esa hipótesis tuya, acerca de la tal comunicación –observo dubitativo Eren- ¿Crees que deberíamos contárselo al Sargento?

– No tengo idea, quedaría a criterio mío… te propongo algo, Eren. Si algo le sucedió al escuadrón de Mikasa o ya sea a ella, sin esperar unos minutos más ni menos, se lo contaré yo mismo.

Eren asiente de manera afirmativa a su mejor amigo, y levantando la cabeza para observar si había rastro de conversación entre Erwin y Rivaille, se aleja de Armin y encontrándose con el Sargento, Eren levanta la mano en modo de saludo, pero éste lo ignora.

– ¿Cabo, que haremos al final? –Preguntó Eren confundido- ¿Dejaremos a Mikasa o seguiremos línea recta hasta el Distrito Karanese?

Rivaille lo queda mirando con desdén, odiaba tener que dar todo el tiempo explicaciones, aunque no culpaba al chico por preocuparse en su hermana.

– Todavía no tenemos fijo en lo siguiente –respondió Rivaille- Hanji se inclina en esperar a Mikasa durante unos quince minutos más. Por ello dudo que Erwin quiera seguir un minuto más aquí.

– Cabo… con respecto a todo el asunto de dejar a Mikasa, usted ¿cree que es correcto irnos sin ella?

Rivaille lo miro como si lo hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. ¡Por supuesto que no lo creía correcto! Abandonarla allí junto con su escuadrón, y en sima llevando consigo a los estúpidos de la Policía Militar. Entre gruñidos le responde:

– ¡Tch, obviamente no lo es! Pero entiendo a Erwin, sé lo desesperado que esta debido a las millones de respuestas que se encuentran encerrados en los baúles y valijas… aun así…

– ¡No esperaremos un segundo más! –Interrumpió con brusquedad Erwin- Partiremos ahora mismo hacia Karanese.

– Pero Erwin… no podemos dejarla –discutió Hanji a Erwin.

– No podemos, Hanji. Además alerte a todos con la señal de retirada, estoy cien por ciento seguro que Mikasa sabrá que hacer en esta situación. Así que ahora nos queda seguir el plan y confiar en su fuerza.

Erwin decidido en sus palabras, mira a su alrededor atento y sigiloso de los rostros furtivos de la Policía Militar. Observa como uno de ellos baja del caballo y lo enfrenta diciendo muy molesto:

– ¿Qué paso con el plan de tapar la Muralla María? –Grito exaltado el hombre regordete, enrojecido del enfado- ¡¿No se suponía que el muchacho se iba a transformar en titan?! –Gritando apunto el dedo índice a Eren- ¡El Rey sabrá de esto!

Antes de que el hombrecillo se dirigiera de vuelta y regresará a montar al caballo. Erwin lo toma suavemente del hombro y sin que sus ojos chispeen ira alguna.

– Seamos claros, Señor Morgan. Yo y Hanji fuimos ayer antes del atardecer a visitar la "enorme roca", del cual no cumplía los mismos requisitos para tapar el enorme agujero que el titan acorazado derribo esa vez. Como verá, la piedra necesitaba medir con exactitud unos veinticinco metros para ser exactos.

El hombre de estatura pequeña cruza los brazos resignado por la respuesta de Erwin y sin más se retira frunciendo los labios resecos.

– ¡Vámonos! –Ordeno Erwin tomando las riendas de su caballo.

Todos se pusieron en marcha con sus caballos rápidamente. Los presentes estaban nerviosos y rezaban a toda cualquier deidad poderosa para que los ampare y nada ni nadie se interponga en el camino para masacrarlos. A pesar de toda la alegría y esperanza que depositaron en esta exitosa misión, por fin podrán regresar a la ciudad sin bajar la mirada por el fracaso y el dolor de perder a muchos soldados, pues en esta expedición casi nadie perdió la vida. Sin embargo hubo algunos, que por estar en lugares donde menos arboles; e inclusive añadiendo la poca experiencia adquirida de los novatos.

* * *

Akane estaba aturdida todavía. Volteaba cada cinco segundos la cabeza para observar si el cuerpo de su capitana rondaba tirado en algún nauseabundo callejón del distrito. Las lágrimas volvieron hacerse presentes en sus ojos rememorando en cámara lenta como el titan simio abría su enorme boca, alzando la mano que sostenía el cuerpo de Mikasa y de una sola zancada se la devoro chorreándole sangre entre los labios.

Akane ante aquel recuerdo le arranca un fuerte sonzollo.

– ¡Volvamos, Joan! –Gritó Akane desesperada- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

– ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? –Profirió Joan rápidamente mientras con su mano libre secaba algunas gotas en sus ojos- ¡Mira a Ariette! Ella está muy herida. ¡JODER!

Akane mira de soslayo a su amiga inconsciente. Joan tenía razón, debían regresar con el grupo y llevarla con urgencia al doctor, no podía perder a más de sus amigas.

– Joan, ¿él en serio iba a matarme? –Rompió el silencio Akane, envolviendo el ambiente demasiado tenso.

– No lo sé –se atrevió a responder con desdén Joan- Tal vez sí, te contesto esto porque creo que tengo la ligera certeza que, él debió de haberse enterado de la muerte de Dhalia.

Akane cierra los labios y con sus dientes los aprieta hasta que un hilo delgado de sangre decora su sucio rostro. No soportaba la enorme carga de que los seres que tanto quería murieran por su culpa. De repente un débil recuerdo azota su memoria torturándola con inmensidad:

Aun podía recordar la vestimenta de soldado con la insignia de la Policía Militar, que adornaba el cuerpo esbelto de Dhalia. Añoraba las tonterías que decía todo el tiempo junto con sus adulaciones de que su cabello castaño recogido en una trenza era mejor que suelto o atado como cola de caballo. Jamás olvidaría esos hermosos tiempos juntas. Jamás la olvidaría a ella. Nunca.

_– ¿Por qué te fuiste a la Policía Militar? –Interrogó Akane a su hermana Dhalia- Tu misma los aborreces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión?_

_– Tú, no lo entenderías –contestó Dhalia distante._

_– ¡Lo único que harás allí es matarte!_

_– ¡Ha! Tienes tan mala vista de mí –escupió amarga Dhalia a Akane- Ya te he dicho lo que planeaba hacer…_

_Akane queda helada tras lo dicho y con más cólera frunce el ceño._

_– Acaso… ¿planeas vigilar el resto de tu vida a Roger? –Decía Akane incrédula- ¿Es eso?_

_Dhalia le devuelve la mirada con más frialdad y sequedad en sus respuestas:_

_– Sí, sabes que nunca me fie, ni nunca me fiaré de él._

_– Yo tampoco, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, Dhalia –prosiguió Akane sin ser distante y no dejándose llevar por el enfado- Escucha, nadie la pasó bien allí. Ni nosotras, ni Joan, ni siquiera Ariette. Y créeme cuando te digo que yo también desearía que Ariette se deshiciera de Roger, desafortunadamente sabemos que no lo hará._

_– Di lo que quieras, Akane. Nada cambiará mi decisión de protegerla. No me importa que Roger la haya salvado de la muerte, seguirá siendo un peligro al lado de ella. _

_Akane con euforia sujeta a su hermana fuertemente de los hombros. Pensando que de verdad va a desechar así como así su vida, en sí respetaba las decisiones de Dhalia, pero había ciertos puntos que no toleraba escuchar; como esta, por ejemplo. De todos los objetivos generales que había, ¿tenía que proteger a Ariette? Desde la primera vez que le conto ese plan de quitar de en medio a Roger, de un principio sonaba como una cómica y estúpida broma. Claro que sí, casi se cayó de la silla ahogándose en carcajadas interminables cuando escucho que su hermanita deseaba eliminarlo, le resultaba gracioso ya que el muchacho que tanto despreciaban era ni más ni menos que, un peligroso, aborrecible y ágil asesino del cual todos los del pueblo le temían. Sin mencionar lo persuasivo que era, no podían competir con él, ni aunque la suerte estuviera de su parte podrían derrotarlo._

_Akane aprieta con más fuerza los delgados hombros de su hermana. Dhalia siempre fue de contextura muy delgada y fuerte, de vez en cuando se la encontraba en una sala de entrenamientos especiales, donde podría llevar a cabo su rutina diaria de boxeo. No existía día que su hermana faltará a sus rutinas, en el comienzo del mediodía Dhalia desaparecía de la vista de su hermana y del resto de sus amigos. Llegó a entender porque recurría con tanto desespero al equipo de boxeo todos los días, resulto que una tarde calurosa e indomable de verano, Dhalia vagaba anónimamente entre las personas del subterráneo, a saber porque razones o cuestiones fue a tratar en ese lugar, después de parar en donde su capacidad de caminar la detuviese pudo ver que entre un par de callejones estrechos por la cantidad de pequeñas tiendas se camuflaban unos hombres que discutían entrecortadamente con otras personas, que a diferencia de los muchachos escondido, aquellos que se los veía visiblemente sin esconderse iban vestidos del chaleco representando a la Policía Militar, pero que según Dhalia contaba, pudo ver por momentáneamente que tras las personas que se ocultaban Roger era uno de ellos. Claro que, en cuanto termino de contarle todo el rollo de las malas vibras que sintió al verlo, tuvo que calmarla y reprenderla estúpidamente por ir a la ciudad subterránea._

_ – Vamos, sabes que por nada en el universo entero podrás superar a Roger –suspiró Akane somnolienta del cansancio tras el duro día que debatió con la nueva capitana- Deberías dejarlo por ahora…_

_– ¿Dejarlo? Si notarás las idioteces que dices._

_– Idioteces que yo digo… -dijo Akane burlona ante el comentario hiriente de su hermana- Sólo escúchate diciendo toda estas sandeces que no nos llevan a ningún lado._

_– ¿Y qué propones que haga? Que me quede sentada en medio de la alfombra mientras observo como el patán psicópata de Roger se tira a mi mejor amiga. Pues no, no me voy a quedar parada sin darle pelea a ese cabrón._

_Aquí va de vuelta, pensó Akane frotándose las sienes calmadamente. Odiaba el día que se escapó como si fuera arte de magia al mendigo pueblo subterráneo. Algo que tampoco sabía era como demonios había surgido aquel sentimiento sobreprotector hacia Ariette, la menor y más joven ya que llevaba aproximadamente unos quince años mientras que casi todos estaban cerca de sus diecisiete cumpleaños, incluyéndolas a su hermana. Porque a pesar de ser más joven, era la más débil físicamente aunque en pocas situaciones sabía defenderse, bueno no tanto en realidad, normalmente duraba menos de cinco minutos en pie y después de un segundo su cabeza chocaba violentamente contra el verdoso césped del campo. Podía recordar con muchísima claridad los moretones que adornaban en el rostro de Ariette en el primer día de entrenamiento, y sin contar los raspones que resaltaban en sus piernas y brazos, ahora que lo pensaba también recordaba los chillidos y gimoteos debido a las menudas fallas sin éxito en los trascurridos años._

_– No creo que quiera hacerle daño, si te pones a reflexionar muy profundamente te darías cuenta de que tuvo muchísimas oportunidades para lastimarla. _

_Dhalia al escuchar la respuesta, mira con irritación a Akane. De verdad se tragará todas patrañas que el bastardo le conto con tanta actuación, meditó Dhalia enceguecida por la ira._

_– ¡Está mintiendo! Siempre nos mintió –acusa Dhalia haciendo eco en las paredes– Él no es más que un vil asesino que mata a sangre fría. ¡Por una vez podrías abrir tus malditos ojos! ¿Qué no ves que hasta papá lo estuvo contratando para que se encargue de masacrar personas en nuestro pueblo natal? –Le dijo sacudiendo con histeria las manos que Akane apoyaba en sus hombros– Ni siquiera aquí… dentro de las Murallas estamos a salvo de él._

_Akane la observó perpleja, no logro formular una sola palabra al digerir en su mente que el padre que la adopto con tanta emoción llamaba a Roger para asesinar personas de su pueblo. Eso jamás se le ocurrió pensar de esa manera. Desde la partida emprendida hace unos años atrás, ella no veía la hora de volver a su pueblo, de reencontrarse con sus conocidos y también con la persona que le salvo la vida en el momento que comenzaba sus primeros días de huérfana. No obstante, si había algo que nunca se iba arrepentir de haber conocido en el tan atestado orfanato es son sus mejores amigos; Ariette, Joan y Dhalia, quienes la conocían tan profundamente que no hacía falta alguna preguntar por su estado de ánimo, con sólo verle que en el rostro surcaban apenas unas gotitas invisibles de lágrimas, los tres la rodeaban con preguntas y palabras de apoyo._

_Sin embargo, en aquellos días que tenían que partir hacia las Murallas casi la mayoría del porcentaje de los huérfanos eran trasladados allí, con los humanos. Había otros que eran usados para viles experimentos, esos generalmente eran débiles emocional y físicamente (en algunas ocasiones debían rebosar de buena salud para poder pasar las pruebas experimentales)._

_Si había algo feliz en su inocente infancia fue el hecho que tuvo amigos que la apoyaron y lograron que saliera adelante. Eso se los agradecía internamente. Aunque el crédito también lo amerita su padre adoptivo, y ni mencionar que incluyo en su lista a Dhalia, ese acto la hizo sentirse muy feliz y acompañada. Estando ahora pensativa y trasladada a aquellos lejanos recuerdos, se sentía estúpida y patética. ¿Por qué? Estúpida porque se olvidó descaradamente del par que tanto como Dhalia la estuvieron apoyando el tiempo en el que vivió encerrada en su cuarto del orfanato. Patética porque ni siquiera los visitaba o le interesaba ir a verles cómo se encontraban._

_Y al pasar unos meses después de que el Señor Murphy las acogiera calurosamente a Dhalia y ella, en unas de las caminatas juguetonas de Dhalia, se encaminaron sin percatarse hacia al orfanato. En cuanto los ojos de ambas se transformaban en pura angustia, la cabeza de Dhalia se alzó en dirección hacia salida del oxidado y abotonado viejo portón que mantenía protegida la inmensa mansión. Una vez enfocada la vista se podía apreciar la presencia de una menuda niña con rizos dorados cubriéndole completamente el rostro, se podían oír algunos gimoteos y llantos. Con el corazón en la garganta por la tristeza, Dhalia se decidía en que decirle a la pequeña. El destino algunas veces trae sorpresas pero aquella fue muy inesperada y abrumadora. La jovencita que llora a mares era Ariette. El motivo fue debido a la partida de Joan, según la muchacha un hombre que era muy respetado en los campos de batalla se interesó por él y sin preámbulos lo adopto._

_Akane admitía con amargura su propia estupidez, en cambio se sintió calmada al sacar a Ariette del maldito orfanato, ya no había nada que ella pudiera estar atada allí o sino sería encadenada en una de las prisiones de las casas subterráneas, en las cuales el pueblo llevó a cabo la decisión de que se hicieran allí los más horridos e inhumanos experimentos._

_Akane profiere una larga y molesta respiración._

_– Bien, te voy a apoyar. Pero pienso que es ridículo…_

_– ¿El qué? ¿Qué te parece ridículo? –Interrogó Dhalia amenazante._

_– Esto, de vencer a Roger –crispó Akane frunciendo el entrecejo– Hay que ser cuidadosas con él, y no tenemos que subestimarle. _

_– ¿Piensas que podrá matarnos cuando se entere de que tratamos de asesinarlo?_

_– No hace falta que lo preguntes, es una respuesta demasiado obvia ¿no crees? _

_– Es que… nosotras somos las mejores amigas de Ariette. Si nos mata, ella se sentirá sola y triste._

_– De todas formas te diré que no te confíes tanto en ello… al final no sabes de lo que ese bastardo es capaz de hacer –le dijo Akane con tono preocupante– Dhalia, ¿Roger trabaja en la Policía Militar?_

_– ¡Sí! –Afirmó Dhalia taciturna– Lo vi el otro día con el uniforme, en un principio pensé que se unió a las Tropas Estacionarias, pero después de investigarlo a profundidad solamente se trataba de una simple charla con los militares de esa división._

_– Así que ese hijo de perra estaba aquí… _

_Dhalia que estando a espaldas de su hermana revolviéndose cuidadosamente su melena rojiza, gira en torno hacia ella y con unos pequeños pasos para estar al frente, la mira como si la estuviera insultando._

_– Cuida esa boca, hermana. No es bonito escuchar esas clases de palabras en una chica._

_– Tú dices peores blasfemias siempre que estas con Yato, y yo no te reprocho o cuestiono acerca de eso…_

_– Si pero… él es el que jode primero. Además es demasiado tarde para mí, en cuanto a ti, aún hay una esperanza para que puedas insultar con dignidad sin tener que recurrir a las vulgaridades._

_Akane después de escuchar el consejo una sonrisa diminuta se dibuja en cansado su rostro._

_– Quisiera verte insultando con inteligencia, Dhalia. Normalmente casi nunca piensas y terminas abriendo la boca antes de que el otro diga algo._

_– Eso es otra cosa que no se me da, recuerda que al cabrearme no pienso claramente el tema. Algunas veces que me enfado mucho, llevando así a entristecerme, recuerdo a papá. ¿Te acuerdas de todas esas discusiones infantiles que teníamos hace años atrás? Bueno, papá solía leerme un cuento llamado **"La guerrera Christina"***, la historia trata de una joven muchacha nacida en el seno de una familia burguesa. La vida de ella toma un giro inesperado de ciento ochenta grados en cuanto su padre cae en desgracia tras enterarse que un día, Laurie la esposa del padre y madre de dos hijas, roba todo el dinero, joyas y oro resguardadas es una caja de madera no tan grande ni pequeña. Entonces el padre sin ninguna alternativa de criar y educar a sus hijas decide acabar con su vida, él busco con desesperación alocada la pistola antigua que le fue obsequiada a su tatara-abuelo. Durante una exhausta búsqueda se dio cuenta de que su esposa también se llevó consigo la pistola. Ahora más colérico busco un hacha y ansioso al encontrarla sin esperar un minutos de más, enterró de un solo golpe la afilada arma en su cabeza. Pasados unos breves segundos se escucharon unos susurros de dolor y el padre cae desplomado en el húmedo y frío piso de madera, la cual en el momento está cubierta de sangre._

_Dhalia se detiene un minuto para recuperar la respiración y volver a narrar la historia. Mientras que Akane escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que decía su hermana._

_– Bueno, y como decía. Transcurridos apenas diez minutos una de las niñas, entre ellas, Christina miraba incrédula la escena de su padre lleno de sangre y con el hacha clavada hasta la mitad de la frente. Su hermana no tardó en hacer acto de presencia al escuchar tremendo azote del suelo, Christina se echó sobre su pequeña hermana e impidiendo que vea el aterrador y sanguinario acontecimiento, con ambas manos cubriendo con fuerza los ojos arrastra sin hacer daño a su hermana. Al observar que la zona es segura, la suelta y decide esperar un santiamén para explicarle lo que había sucedido con su padre. Las dos desamparadas hermanas no les quedan otra opción que marcharse a robar o buscar alimento. Ese mismo día unos muchachos indagan por todo el pueblo hallando guerreros listos para la próxima guerra. Christina viendo a su hermanita, Judith de diez años, de repente una idea le surge como si un relámpago azotara iluminando por un corto período, sorpresivamente con su resplandor, el oscuro horizonte. El plan de Christina consistía en hacerse pasar un guerrero…_

_– Pero… en esa época las mujeres no podía ir al campo de batalla, según tengo entendido. Claro, hasta que apareció Meredith todo cambio._

_– Lo que tiene Meredith es que, por más que le duela, no puede cambiar el destino de los niños huérfanos. Nadie lo puede hacer, tener que ser despreciado sólo por el hecho injusto de que asesinarán familias inocentes. Lo que se hace allá es horripilante, y es el mismo infierno para los forasteros. Quisiera ver a algún superviviente relatarnos de ello…_

_– Dhalia, no hace falta que me sigas contando como continua el cuanto, el final ya me lo sé de memoria –dijo en tono hostil._

_– ¿He? ¿Papá te lo conto? –Dijo inocente Dhalia._

_– No, él nunca me leyó un cuanto o siquiera menciono uno corto. El tema es… ¿papá te conto como llegue al orfanato? ¿Por qué motivo, razón me obligaron a ir allí? –Su tono estaba adquiriendo enojo y frustración– Dhalia deberías parar ya con todo la vuelta del cuento… ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué sientes lástima por mí?_

_El rostro de Dhalia comenzó a palidecer sin comprender que trata de decir su hermana. No daba crédito a las semejantes preguntas que le hacía. ¿Por qué está a la defensiva? Pensó Dhalia. Fue como si sospechara que Akane cometió un gravísimo delito._

_ – No lo entiendo… Akane ¿de que estas hablando?_

_– Todo ese rollo de la hermana… de que el padre cometió suicidio… ¿tan clara tengo que ser?_

_Y como si un farol fuera encendido en medio de un torrente nebuloso para alumbrar el camino, Dhalia entendió la indirecta. Su mente empezó a divagar y recompilar unos sucesos donde el padre de Akane se suicidaba delante de ella. Quería llorar por semejante acto que tomo en hacer el padre de su hermana adoptiva, pero se contuvo por el embrollo en el que está metida._

_– ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas… que él se ¿su-suicido?_

_– ¡OH! No me hables como si no te hubieras enterado –dijo Akane con sequedad._

_– Es que no lo sabía ¿vale?_

_Akane hizo oídos sordos ante la respuesta negativa. Y haciéndose camino a su recamara, fue directo a una mochila pequeña amarillenta, regordeta por la cantidad de cachivaches que tiene guardado adentro. Saco de allí un libro de tamaño normal forrado delicadamente de un color rojo sangre, el título remarcado en la portada dice con unas letras doradas y grandes "Las aventuras de Christina". _

_Feliz por traerla con ella, Akane busca un trapo limpio y lo pasa delicadamente sobre el libro sacándole el mugriento polvillo que cubría con pesadez la portada. Mucho sacudirlo le arranco un estrepitoso estornudo junto algunas maldiciones por su alergia. Largo rato limpiándolo, pudo levantarse del suelo con dificultad y se dirigió en donde su hermana estaba._

_– ¿Es este? –Le dice Akane mostrando el libro._

_Los ojos semis escarlata de Dhalia brillaron de tal manera como si un niño viera embalsado su golosina favorita._

_– ¡Si es ese! De donde lo conseguiste…_

_– Cortesía de papá, o eso creo. No lo sé, él quería que lo leyera cuando pisemos las tierras humanas._

_– ¿Papá te lo regalo?_

_– Si… pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Es sólo un patético libro inventado para llamar la atención de las personas –decía revoloteando._

_– Yo no lo veo así, más bien creo que tiene cierto toque real…_

_– Dhal, es un mero libro que ni siquiera lleva el nombre del autor, tampoco tiene la confirmación de que este inspirado o se base en hechos verdaderos –Akane calló por unos instantes y recobrando la conciencia vuelve a fruncir el ceño irritada– Regresemos al tema de como carajos sabías de esto…_

_Dhalia se llevó la calma de su mano hacia los ojos en modo de molestia. Bufo un par de veces antes de volver su mirada en una Akane astillada del enojo._

_– Ya te dije que no sabía nada de tu pasado. Además, desde cuando pensaste que iba actuar de esa forma tan hipócrita, me conoces bien._

_– No sé, tú tampoco parecías dar señales de contarme tu pasado. No puedo creer que siendo hermanas seamos tremendamente desconocidas._

_Las palabras pronunciadas en los finos labios rosarinos de Akane la hicieron reaccionar negativamente. Le estaba tomando el pelo o que, pensaba Dhalia mirándola de reojo. Como podía usar el término "desconocida" con tanta serenidad y desprecio hacia ella, si al fin y al cabo en su infancia se conocieron y fortalecieron sus lazos de amistad después de que el Señor Murphy las adoptara._

_– ¡Porque obviamente nunca me lo preguntaste! –Grito ella ahogando algunos sonzollos– ¿Quieres dejar ese berrinche de niña lastimosa? Siempre odie eso de ti, yo misma me preguntaba cada noche, que sucedió para que te arrojasen como un perro pulgoso a un lugar abandonado y odiado por casi la mitad del pueblo –levanto la voz furiosa– Si taaanto quieres saber mi pasado, pregúntale a papá. ¡OH! ¡Espera ya no podemos volver! –Dijo sarcástica mientras volvía a su tono habitual de enojo– Te diré sólo una cosa, genia. Me escape, si así de simple. ¿De quién? De mi despreciable e irritante madrastra, Misty._

_ Misty Garland –escupió Dhalia con asco y repugnancia grabados en su rostro– Maldigo una y otra vez ese mendigo nombre y apellido de esa mujerzuela que arruino lo poco que tenía de mi niñez –rasco pesadamente sus finos cabellos rojizos– Si creías que ese vejestorio de Michelle y su grupo de científicos locos y experimentados en su trabajo eran unos monstruos, la familia Garland y Constantine es una de las peores familias que puede tener nuestra villa. Reagrupan muchachos de diez años, prostituyen a las jóvenes de quince, se mofan y torturan a los huérfanos, no todo es color de rosa, Akane._

_La aludida oía con total intriga lo que su hermana adoptiva relataba dolorosamente. En su vida cuando sus padres aún vivían nunca había visto o escuchado tales verdades de la realidad, le costaba mucho abrir los ojos ya que se acostumbró con mucha frecuencia que sus padres dijeran estas noticias de una forma opuesta. Ahora los entendía, si de pequeña escuchaba más acerca de los asesinatos a diario que se hacían, seguro se volvería loca._

_Levanto levemente el rabillo del ojo y observo perpleja como las pupilas de Dhalia se dilataban, de repente el cuerpo de su hermana cayó con lentitud en el suelo. Antes de que saltara para auxiliará, Dhalia rompió en llanto._

_– Sabes Akane… siempre veía algo en ti que me hacía sentir respeto –dijo ella mientras surcaban más lágrimas en sus sonrojadas mejillas– Es por tu forma de seguir adelante a pesar de tu pasado, eso es lo que envidiaba… pero cada rato que me encontraba sola en el campanario, el viejo reloj cantaba incesablemente su fastidioso tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac –bufó con amargura ante el recuerdo._

_ Todavía no puedo quitarme ese sonido de mi cabeza. Por más que lo llene de rememoraciones con nuestro padre adoptivo y tú aun seguirán esos recuerdos traumatizantes… el martillo rompiendo los brazos y piernas de esas pobres personas… el reloj escondido en la oscuridad donde me encerraban a diario como castigo por desobediencia –decía Dhalia sollozando al lado de Akane, que se encontraba abrazándola fuertemente– Pero yo te juro por la vida de papá que no sabía nada de tu vida antes de que te acogiera el orfanato. _

_Akane la apretó con más fuerza para que se desahogara por un rato. En este momento se sentía la peor basura del universo, hizo llorar a su hermana, la maltrato sólo por algo que ella ni enterada estaba. Si un grupo inmenso de titanes colosales y acorazados aparecía de golpe en las afueras de la muralla, no dudaría ni un segundo en lanzarse hacia ellos para que acabasen con su inútil vida._

_– Perdóname, Dhalia… yo… yo no sabía que sentir cuando me contaste lo del cuento –trago con dificultad Akane, tratando de recobrar el aliento– Te equivocas en algo, yo soy débil. Si creías que yo no pensaba en mis padres, ahí es donde te equivocas. Cada noche, día, tarde, hasta cuando cierro mis ojos puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre diciendo "Eres muy fuerte hija, me enorgulleces y recuerda que mami y papi siempre estarán de tu lado" o la ajetreada vocecita nerviosa de mi hermano pequeño "Akane a pesar de ser una estúpida fuiste la mejor hermana mayor que tuve, y no llores por nosotros, siempre te querremos" –ahora Akane comenzó a llorar– Joder, los extraño muchísimo. Si no fuera por ustedes, por… ti, Ariette, Joan y los demás, yo ya no tendría motivo por el cual seguir adelante._

_De la nada Dhalia se apartó de su lado, dejándola sorprendida y extraña, pero lo más raro fueron los ojos que la miraban con dureza y determinación._

_– Si por casualidades del destino algo llega a pasarme, tú sigue mirando al frente y no mires atrás._

_– ¿Qué? Pero yo no… –los hombros de Akane fueron sujetados por Dhalia, apretándola con firmeza sin despegar los ojos carmesí del iris verde._

_– Nada de peros. Por favor, prométeme que cuidarás de tu nueva familia, sé que si me asesinan o algo por el estilo. Quiero que mantengas tus manos firmes, con tus ojos y fuerza defiendas a las personas que más quieres. También me gustaría que contaras tu pasado a Joan y Ariette, y antes de que me reproches por ello, diré que necesitan saber que es precisamente lo que te atormenta._

_– ¿Por qué lo dices como si te fueras a morir mañana?_

_– Lo digo por Roger, querida ingenua hermanita –le dijo Dhalia sarcástica– Haré lo posible para averiguar que trama la Policía Miliar._

_– ¿Irás sola? –Pregunto ella sin negarle la petición de Dhalia._

_Dhalia en respuesta asiente afirmativamente, y seguido de una sonrisa fugaz la vuelve a abrazar. Ella le dice sin borrar la sonrisa plasmada en su delicado rostro:_

_– No te preocupes por mí, seré cuidadosa, ahora ve a dormir antes de que se den cuenta que seguimos fuera de la cama._

Jamás pensó que al día siguiente asistiría a su funeral. No obstante, de que cumplió una parte de la promesa, la cumplió; después de que la Capitana Mikasa los dejara retirarse para descansar. Esa tarde rogó a Joan y Ariette para que se reúnan a la alcoba donde compartía con Dhalia. Al terminar de contarles todo lo sucedido antes de que la echasen como basura al orfanato, los rostros conmocionados de sus amigos de la infancia se desfiguraron enormemente por la tristeza y la carga que llevaba consigo Akane. Debía de ser muy fuerte para aguantar y soportar lo que seguía a continuación, y se encargaría de que la vida o la mala suerte le arrebataran más de sus amigos. Esto lo pensó detenidamente al sentir los cálidos brazos de Ariette, que le brindaban protección y reconfortaban al mismo tiempo, también estaban los consuelos en la suave voz grave de Joan, quien le decía con mucha calma "El pasado es pasado, no tienes que preocuparte por esas tragedias. Todos la pasamos mal en cierto momento de nuestro crecimiento, y nunca olvides que siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas". En sus diecisiete años de vida nunca imagino que sus mejores amigos fueran el segundo escape hacia la seguridad y felicidad, bien sabía que los eligió y admiró por sus lealtades que atreves de los años consiguió confiar completamente al cien por ciento. Incluso entendía con perfección por qué Dhalia insistió tanto para que les mencionara que alimaña le recomía su determinación y la hacía retroceder con pavor al pensar que estaría sola en cuanto el destino le quitara la única persona que lograba hacerla recapacitar, se lo agradecería por el resto de la eternidad.

Ariette ladeó con dificultad su herido cuello. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda y su cuerpo estaba muy pesado como para llevar a cabo cualquier acotación que le ordenasen. Y recobro el sentido junto con su deteriorada memoria, se había acordado que ese titan con forma de animal la arrojó intencionalmente hacia la esquina, hasta juraba que todavía podía escuchar el susurro de su apellido. Abrió más los ojos para discernir donde se hallaba, sentía la inminente cabalgada que corría el animal.

Automáticamente se levantó observando si las personas que la salvaron se trataban de su equipo. Su cabeza impacto con el mentón de Akane, ambas aúllan exclamaciones por el golpe.

– ¡Quieren dejar de hacer tanto escándalo! –Grito fastidiado Joan, mirando fijamente adelante– Ariette, nos alegra que por fin hayas despertado, trata nada más de mantenerte en guardia. ¿Sí?

Ella masajea con suavidad el costado de la cabeza donde se golpeó. Voltea su vista para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga que mecía la mano en el dañado mentón, que tomaba color rojizo.

– ¡Ouch! –Gimió Akane tocando con cuidado la zona golpeada– Esto me dejara un horroroso moretón mañana.

– No te quejes, la chica de tu lado la está llevando peor que tú –le dijo Joan mientras detenía momentáneamente al caballo y señalaba sorprendido– ¡Miren hay otro caballo!

– ¿Para qué necesitamos otro? –Agredió ácida Akane– ¡Que no ves que está anocheciendo!

– Si mi conocimiento no me falla, el sol no se ha escondido aún. Y por si no te diste cuenta, Señorita optimista –musitó él sarcástico– No podemos ir rápido tres personas en un solo caballo. Tendríamos que requerir al menos dos más para llegar antes de que caiga la noche.

Akane ignora el comentario ofensivo y mira de soslayo a su mejor amiga sumida en casi la inconsciencia.

– Cuando consigamos otro caballo, ¿dejaremos que Ariette se las apañe sola?

Joan bufo por lo bajo.

– Akane usa la cabeza, Ariette apenas puede mantenerse en pie durante cinco minutos. Si dejamos que se las arregle sola, sería como mandarla a su propia muerte. Lo que me refería es que al conseguir al jodido animal, tú la lleves y yo las guiaré en el transcurso del viaje.

Ella profiere un gruñido, levanta cuidadosamente a Ariette y la coloca en el suelo en busca de heridas graves para sanarla sin que se infecte más adelante. En cambio, Ariette parecía distraída mirando por todos los alrededores del desierto horizonte verde, había algunos árboles a la vista pero lo realmente extraño de la situación era que no se hallaba ni el mínimo sonido o rastro de los titanes. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo, sin embargo tenían que ser optimistas para emprender la extensa corrida en caballo para llegar al distrito Karanese.

Unos silbidos estridentes llenaron el ambiente en el que se encontraban sin poder moverse. Joan trataba de llamar al caballo que vio con anterioridad, en un comienzo el animal se negaba ir a donde él estaba y enojado se encamino cautelosamente con paso sigiloso para que no se sentirá amenazado ante su presencia. El caballo muy ajeno a las acciones de Joan, se detiene por unos minutos para alimentarse de las hierbas que crecían a un lado del gigantesco árbol. Aprovechando el momento Joan sale a toda prisa para capturar al animal y sujetarlo con las correas que llevaba encima del áspero blanquecino lomo.

– ¡Lo he capturado! ¡Ahora podremos regresar esta misma noche a la Muralla Rose! –Murmuraba feliz Joan.

Ariette volvió a entreabrir sus débiles parpados recobrando la conciencia, miro a Akane, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, por su expresión podía notar los reflejos de preocupación, remordimiento… y ¿culpa?

Como si un golpe la hubiera regresado a la realidad, su mente divago en los planes que su capitana ingenio en trazar para dar pelea al horripilante titan. Comprendió, entonces, porque algo faltaba cuando se retiraban del Muro María. Claro, faltaba Mikasa, su tan odiada como querida, Capitana que les enseño sus técnicas defensivas para mantenerse vivos en las misiones.

– Akane, ¿Dónde está la Capitana Mikasa? –Le preguntó Ariette empleando todo el timbre de voz que tenía. Su mente le decía que a lo mejor podría haberse adelantado para buscar ayuda por los enormes daños que les causo esa bestia. Sin embargo, por otro lado, su corazón le dictaba que algo muy malo paso mientras ella se desvanecía noqueada por el impacto al estrellarse contra la pared destruida de un hogar a medio romperse.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Akane solamente se dedicaba a mirarla frunciendo ligeramente entrecejo, un par de gotas aminoraron las mejillas maltratadas de su amiga, no quería creerle. Luego los sonzollos y más lágrimas abordaron el rostro entumecido por la tristeza de Akane.

Ariette la seguía observando atónita e incrédula. Quería escuchar detalle por detalle qué demonios paso cuando estaba inconsciente, pero algunas veces era mejor omitir ciertas partes para no sentirse peor después de lo que vivieron.

– Ella… ella murió –balbuceo Akane casi sin habla– Fue devorada por el titan simio, ese al que tratábamos de liquidar.

Un frío le caló la columna, Ariette estaba petrificada al escuchar tremenda noticia. Durante sus apogeos escuchaba como otros soldados envidiaban el enorme talento que poseía Mikasa, quien superaba a cien soldados rasos, inclusive algunos parloteos mencionaban que la fémina fue rescatada por el Sargento Rivaille en una misión que fue fracasada por una titan femenina.

Le dolía saber que una persona como ella murió a manos de un titan, aunque pensándolo mejor no era uno simple. Rezaba a todos los Dioses que la misión haya sido un éxito y que no sacrificasen vidas… excepto la de su Capitana y la caída de la mayoría de los soldados pertenecientes a la Policía Militar, siendo conscientes esos bastardos no le importaba, ni sentía dolor por ellos.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora sin la Capitana? –Atisbo Ariette con una cara depresiva al borde de las lágrimas.

– Seguir adelante –respondió ella.

Ariette se la quedó mirando con nerviosismo.

– ¿Y qué pasará con sus amigos y familiares? ¿Qué será de nosotros?

– No tengo ni la más remota idea –volvió a responder con sinceridad, reprimiendo gimoteos que salían sin su consentimiento.

– ¡Dejen de lloriquear ya! Es muy duro, pero debemos organizarnos bien antes de llegar al distrito, por si nos llegan a separar.

– No creo que nos separen –apresuro diciendo Ariette.

– Haber, dinos que los detendría hacerlo.

– Tal vez, Mikasa –dijo ella.

Joan resoplo frustrado al oír estúpida posibilidad. Quería entender alguna vez a Ariette, por lo menos una.

– ¿No te ha quedado claro que la Capitana debe estar pudriéndose en el estómago de ese titan?

Ariette bufó molesta.

– ¡No, idiota! Me refiero a que la Capitana dejo en claro a los superiores que si algo le ocurría a ella, no debían disolver nuestro escuadrón –explicaba ella con pesadez– Dudo mucho que encontremos a otro capitán o capitana digna para reemplazar a Mikasa.

Entretanto el pequeño pleito entre Ariette y Joan crecía eufóricamente tornándose más y más violento. Akane como única acción que reflejaba en hacer era observar el débil atardecer. El crepúsculo descendía muy lento escondiéndose entre las sombreadas nubes oscuras. Seguido de una brisa fresca y vibradora que movía con suavidad el corto pasto y desprendía las hojas de los árboles enviándolas hacía un lejano viaje donde acabará el viento.

Akane paralizada no podía sacarse de su mente a Mikasa, reflexionando muy ligeramente llego a pensar que, bien se podría tratar de remordimiento, pues la había regalado como un chocolate que cualquier hambriento desearía tener entre manos para alimentarse. Por el otro camino, podría ser que de verdad la quiso, aunque lo negase un millón de veces, muy en el fondo le gustaba ese lado protector de Mikasa que le recordaba mucho a su madre. Esa manera de calmar sus histerias o dudas que sacaban a flote lo peor de ella misma, siempre aparecía su Capitana la reconfortaba y ponía un límite a todas las acciones erróneas que hacía de la manera pésima.

Akane abrió de par en par sus verdosos ojos. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Se decía rehusándose a creer la falacia concluida da hace unos segundo. Ella estaba en este lugar para cumplir los objetivos de su padre, para buscar un humano extremadamente fuerte desempeñando los requisitos para armar un ejército de guerreros listos para contratacar el territorio humano. No tenía que perder el tiempo haciendo amistad con los sucios y blasfemos humanos. "Recuerda Akane, ellos suelen ser amistosos desde un principio pero nunca te dejes llevar por sus dobles personalidades, y es ahí que cuando te descuides ellos te clavaran sus cuchillas por tu espalda. No me decepciones, hija" esas fueron las palabras de despedida de su padre adoptivo, hasta juraría que el adiós que obtuvo Dhalia fue muy diferente que al de ella. Dolía eso, el pequeño rechazó que recibía de él. A Dhalia cada noche le contaba un cuento, la consolaba el tiempo que en sus pequeñitos parpados liberaban un par de gotitas tristes, e incluso en deliberadas veces jugaba hasta quedar presa del cansancio. En cuanto a ella, la minoría de las veces era mimada, en su noveno cumpleaños recibió una seca y agria felicitación por parte de su padre, debido a esas partes las cuales Dhalia era la más preciada y querida siempre le arrancaba una desdeñosa mirada de envidia. Hubo una noche que su padre notó esa misma mirada en sus ojos verdes que salpicaban odio y envidia, entonces le dijo "Hija no pongas esa cara de pocos amigos, sabes muy bien que yo las quiero ambas por igual. Hago toda esas cosas porque tu hermanita está muy deprimida, ya sé que ustedes tuvieron una estadía horrenda en ese orfanato pero por lo menos quiero que Dhalia tenga unas cuantas sonrisas antes de que partan…" obviamente entendió a qué se refería con partir.

De repente unos aleteos violentos la devolvieron a la realidad, mirando exaltada como casi el crepúsculo estaba por finalizar.

– ¡Oigan! –Gritó Akane a Joan y Ariette que seguían dándose aires de bronca– Ya casi está por hacerse de noche. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Los dos giraron horrorizados la cabeza con intenciones de confirmar las malas noticias que su amiga se tomó la molestia en decirles tarde.

– ¿Porque rayos no lo dijiste antes de que siguiera con la patética discusión de Ariette? –aulló Joan.

– ¿Perdón? –Agregó Ariette irritada– Disculpe la molestia por explicar adrede mis planes, Señor Perfecto.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco ignorando la nueva riña que regresaba con una tormenta llena de agujas en las palabras de sus amigos.

– Dejen a un lado, por esta vez, las peleas. ¡Miren la magnitud del riesgo en la que estamos!

Ambos boquiabiertos asintieron. Joan se limitó a poner en orden los semi esparcidos paquetes y bolsillos asegurándolos en el lomo de su caballo. Mientras que Akane se dispuso ayudar a su mejor amiga herida quitándole rápidamente las sucias vendas y poniendo en las mismas zonas golpeadas y rasguñadas por otras nuevas.

– Hey, encontraste a mi Betty –dijo Akane a Joan dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad hacia el caballo– Woow pensé que la había perdido en el pueblo.

Joan le dedico una mirada de asco.

– ¿Ese es tu caballo? Pobre, está muy descuidada –le dijo él– Deberías alimentarla más seguido, boba.

– ¿Cómo no puedes reconocerla? –Interrogó socarronamente– La diferencia que hay para distinguirla de otros caballos de su color es su gran mancha oscura, en el costado derecho –decía señalando el lugar.

– Como sea. Aclarémonos nuestras dudas cuando estemos tocando las murallas.

Akane no dijo nada y fijo su vista hacia Ariette, quien lograba apenas subirse encima del lomo de Betty, con el tobillo izquierdo lesionado intentaba subirse por medio de un bastón de madera avejentado y cubierto en el exterior de moho, apoyaba toda su fuerza para deslizarse arriba y no caer, pero el báculo se rompió al instante que casi triunfaba su cometido y cayó torpemente boca abajo al suelo.

– ¿Estas bien? –Dijo Akane auxiliándola.

Ariette levantándose sacude la cabeza de manera negativa, adolorida se toqueteaba leve la nariz para que no doliera mucho. Akane la ayuda a ponerla en pie y la dirige hacia su caballo.

– ¿Otra vez?

– Ariette, te ayudaré a subirte en ella.

La fémina contrariada por los golpes recientes da unos pasitos cerca del caballo acompañada de Akane, que le indica que levante y sujete fuerte las riendas para sostenerse, después de cumplirlo hace el intento de subirse. Ariette pudo sentir como las manos de Akane la levantan arriba con rapidez acomodándola en el tieso lomo de Betty.

– Lo vez, no era tan difícil –murmuraba Akane mientras se subía delante de ella para tomar el mando de Betty.

– Muy bien, ¿listas? –Preguntó Joan esperando las afirmaciones de las dos muchachas– Bueno, esperemos que nuestro camino este despejado y sin vidas de titanes en ellas. ¡Marchémonos!

Las exclamaciones de Joan hicieron eco por todo el sitio aireado que a poco las penumbras comenzaban hacerse presentes en el apenas iluminado panorama. El ocaso anaranjado se alejaba animosamente con un carmesí claro que mientras más avanzaba la retirada del sol, más oscuro se hacía el paisaje. A medida que los brillos medio escarlata y las luces del ocaso finalizaron, la luna iniciaba junto con las sonoras ventiscas sus débiles cantos a las estrellas y llamaban como despertador de madrugada a los noctámbulos animales listos para comenzar otra noche de caza y supervivencia.

* * *

El distrito Karanese atestaba montones de soldados desde la Legión de Reconocimiento hasta la Tropa Estacionaria circundaban con frenesí por la llegada de las tropas de exploración. Hacía unas tres horas para ser exactos, las puertas del distrito fueron abiertas recibiendo al Comandante Erwin y siguiéndole por detrás toda la Legión de Reconocimiento y la Policía Militar. Los faltantes allí eran el escuadrón de Mikasa junto con el grupo restante de la Policía Militar.

Justo cuando la noche caía dentro de los muros, el viento azotaba fuertemente los rostros preocupados de los generales que esperaban ansiosos los contenidos de vital importancia resguardados en los maletines y baúles cerrados celosamente a cualquier persona que no sea la indicada para recibirlos.

– ¿Erwin, que esperas para abrirla? –Decía retóricamente Pixis muerto de la intriga.

Erwin lo miro entendiendo las mismas intenciones que él. Pero quería esperar a que el escuadrón de Mikasa Ackerman apareciese ileso para así poder reunir a todos los capitanes e investigar acerca del tema.

– Ya hemos hablado de esto, Pixis –dijo tranquilo Erwin, mostrándose firme.

Pixis hizo un largo y exhausto suspiro.

– Está bien, Erwin, esperaremos.

Hanji se encontraba arremolinada ante todas las clases de sentimiento que sentía, orgullo debido a la exitosa misión que tuvieron esta vez, preocupación por Mikasa que tardaba muchísimo en regresar y eso no era algo evidentemente bueno como señal. Esto la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas caminando de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse, cuyo resultado fue contrario, pues la ponía más tensa. Miraba inquita la puerta del distrito Karanese y se rascaba nerviosa el castaño cuero cabelludo.

– ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? –Le dijo Rivaille con tono hostil. Aborrecía con cada fibra de su ser tenerla a su lado, no era por la extrañeza de su personalidad, y admitía que Hanji, cuando ella se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser una excelente persona, pero los sucesos como; burlarse de su estatura o su obsesión por la limpieza, seguido de las cantidades de reglas que rompía constantemente e inclusive su bizarro sentido del humor, ocasionaba un desprecio inigualable hacia la científica – Para de una maldita vez, me mareas, cuatro ojos.

Hanji envuelve su gesto preocupante hacia Rivaille, ignorando olímpicamente el normal insulto con el que se dirigía a ella.

– ¿Crees que regresen?

– Supongo, no lo sé –dijo él distante. No quería hacer caso ni a Hanji ni a sus corazonadas, porque si tendría que recurrir a ellos, se estresaría psicológicamente.

Repentinamente unas explosiones llenaron los oídos de todos los presentes allí, Hanji y Rivaille levantaron la mirada sorprendidos, en el oscuro y estrellado firmamento, del cielo se discernía que era una bengala afirmando que se consideraba permaneciente del equipo de Mikasa.

Hanji salió de su poca paciencia y firme entre caminatas que se convirtieron en corridas se dirigió a la torre para comunicar a los vigilantes que abriesen la puerta.

Unos murmullos tenues acapararon la atención de Rivaille. Al clavar la vista en un pequeño grupo de la Policía Militar, en medio de esas personas había un hombre con el mismo uniforme que ellos, que en excepción la ropa estaba destrozada, hecha girones y sus brazos, piernas y cuello estaban adornados de rasguños y unas que otras sangraban por toda la piel. El muchacho se podía poner de pie con muchísima dificultad y a duras penas decía algo que Rivaille no alcanzó a escuchar claramente.

– ¡Roger! Chico idiota te dije que no debías abusar… de lo que te dije –vociferó un hombre igual de joven que el mencionado.

El recién nombrado le correspondió una mirada de mil demonios al quejarse e insultarlo de una forma tan blasfema.

– Antes que nada, Lithz, yo no sigo tus ordenes –decía Roger con desprecio y sequedad en sus palabras– No estás en una posición comprometedora para insultarme así… capullo –escupió él, otro hombre aparece en la discusión y le entrega una toalla mediana, del cual accede limpiándose su corta cabellera rubia manchada con algunas gotitas de sangre– Y quiero que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas antes de que te golpee, imbécil.

El joven lo miro con una expresión de horror puro fruncidos en todo el lívido rostro pintado de miedo. Juraba que casi liberaba un gritito en el momento que dos de los hombres altos y forzudos, que rodeaban tapando a Roger, se acercaron y sujetando al muchacho, lo amordazaron rápido debido a que los chillidos llamaban la atención de varios espectadores.

Rivaille los observaba detenidamente y paseando con curiosidad el rabillo del ojo en cada uno de los bribones que en sí, parecían, cuidar de aquel individuo hecho un desastre. Entonces un leve temblor lidero el pánico en algunas personas asentadas en comprar lo que sus necesidades dictaban hacer, las gigantescas y gruesas puertas del distrito Karanese se abrían con una lentitud inigualable que a Rivaille le pareció una eternidad inmensa para que se abran a la mitad y así los grupos restantes entrasen exitosamente.

Aunque imagino desde un principio que serían como, alrededor, de unas veinte personas las que se infiltraban al distrito. Fue todo lo contrario, hubo un par de cabalgadas casi inaudibles las que se escucharon en los oídos de Rivaille. Esto lo hizo reaccionar intranquilo, volviéndose en la multitud de personas estorbando su camino, por ello tuvo que recurrir a los empujones. Él escuchaba los reclamos de la gente que fue empujada abruptamente por su instinto, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, nada a salvo ver a su exintegrante de su propio equipo, verla intacta de heridas, imaginársela con la cara larga tras haber perdido algunos miembros que no puedo mantener con vida, hasta su mente pensaba en unas buenas palabras de aliento para reconfortarla y que no se consumase por la culpa…

Como si una patada se tratase, Rivaille paro en seco su desesperada corrida al despejar las últimas personas para poder hallarse con la muchacha que tanto lo tenía preocupado. Su cuerpo se quedó helado al observar que el equipo de Mikasa estaba con las ropas sucias y una de las chicas estaba casi recostada y vendada encima del caballo. Miro de un lado a otro, buscando la presencia de Mikasa por algún rincón de la zona en la que acababan de entrar. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, no estaba ella.

Y sin preámbulos algunos, alejó como pudo los sentimientos de tristeza, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia Hanji y los sobrevivientes para saber con detalle que paso. Por más que le dijesen que ella está muerta, no quería tragarse aquella patraña barata. No la entreno para morir así, Mikasa se lo había prometido ese día que insistió mucho para que él la entrene. Sus pasos iban tan lentos que no quería ver a nadie, su conciencia le dictaba erráticamente que recogiese a su caballo y se marchara para buscar a Mikasa, enojado borro de inmediato aquella estúpida idea de la cabeza, ir solo sería un suicidio y por ello le convendría mejor esperar, ya que pensando en Erwin, él no se quedaría con una excusa pobre de una capitana siendo asesinada por un titan cualquiera, sea excéntrico o no.

Akane nunca soporto la existencia de Hanji Zoe, una porque la mujer, por más rara que pareciese, tenía un aura inquietante y psicópata, segundo era esa manera sínica de torturar y disecar a los pobres titanes que caían en sus manos, y el tercero y último es su poca falta de respeto que dirigía hacia sus mayores o propios subordinados. En cambio ahora no parecía aborrecerla, sino compadecerla, ¿por qué? Sencillo, porque podía ver la preocupación que emanaba la científica preguntando con voz quebradiza donde estaba Mikasa. Esto a Akane le hizo sentir más peor aún, le costaba muchísimo mantener la mirada firme y fija en la fémina que la interrogaba para saber una obvia respuesta que la destruiría y destruirían la felicidad del montón que esperaba ansioso la llegada de su Capitana. Cabizbaja del dolor sus ojos volvieron a remolinarse de lágrimas, aconteciendo de nuevo como el rostro de Mikasa se consumía en la inconsciencia sólo para ser devorada por ese monstruo.

– Oigan, con todo este alboroto –se integró una voz masculina y casi ronca– ¿Que paso con Ackerman y el resto de los demás...?

Joan y Akane dieron un respingo al escuchar que la voz provenía del Sargento Rivaille, quien no despegaba sus ojos verde-oliva del trío. A Ariette no le daban miedo sus gestos o expresiones, sino que le daban gracia pero como la situación no era para darse aires de risa, desistió en ignorarlo y responder la pregunta de Hanji que fue dirigida a Ariette.

Para mala suerte de Akane, podía sentir como el Cabo la observaba acusadoramente, como si estuviera enterado de lo que ella hizo. Pero a decir verdad, cada vez que cruzaba miradas de saludos hacia Rivaille, este siempre le correspondía el saludo de una manera seca y recriminatoria. No lo culpaba, estaba de acuerdo con que le dirigiese toda esa amargura y odio. Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar aquel asqueroso recuerdo que la hizo despreciarse a ella misma, con claridad rememoraba la sangre que emanaba la herida abierta del brazo de Mikasa.

_Era un día soleado y totalmente despejado, las aves desfilaban alegres con sus ligeras plumas cálidas cantaban danzantes en un sinfín de melodías de vida mientras se dedicaban a volar brillantes en el azulado cielo sin una pizca de nubes._

_Joan, Ariette y Akane estaban quietos y firmes como estatuas sin vida no mostraban siquiera menor expresión de felicidad o tristeza, Mikasa se encontraba al frente de ellos observándolos con mucha curiosidad y respeto. Gesto que, Ariette no toleraba, desde que esa mujer los había llamados para formar parte de su equipo, se alegró profundamente al escuchar que sus amigos de la infancia integrarían el dichoso escuadrón. Sin embargo, cuando empezó los duros entrenamientos con ella no soportaba, que en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, la arrojara al césped con mucha facilidad y menor fuerza empleada al hacerla tocar el suelo. Ni Joan pudo con ella, y hasta dudaba si le llegara por la mitad en los reflejos, pero Joan lograba a duras penas esquivarla aunque no duraba tanto tiempo en estar golpeado o arrojado por Mikasa._

_La nueva rutina junto con la correcta forma de pelea les costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse, y más sobretodo a Ariette, que no sabía siquiera "tener buenos reflejos", Mikasa se compadeció de ella omitiendo algunas duras bases de adiestramiento para chicas especiales (especiales en el caso de ella). Tales "peleas primarias" por así decirlas, consistían en unos leves empujones que tendían a volverse salvajes, el o la profesional debía dar puñetazos azar al novato, para que el nuevo aprendiera a esquivarlos. Al enterarse de tal entrenamiento, Ariette creyó que esto no le ayudaría en nada y que fracasaría, tal pelea para comenzar le parecía patética. Pero al oír el cansador palabrerío que su Capitana le reprochaba, se concentró en lograr por lo menos un pequeñito avance para satisfacer a Mikasa y poder sentirse útil en algo._

_Los dos meses pasaron volando como los aleteos incesables de un colibrí manteniéndose en pleno vuelo. Con ello el mal humor de Akane empeoro de tal grado que la mayoría de veces se encerraba en su recamara dejando a Dhalia fuera del cuarto, circunstancia que llegó preocuparla y desconcertarla ante la repentina actitud que cambió de repente en dos meses._

_En las horas de entrenamiento Akane discutía constantemente con Mikasa, que no le simpatizaba para nada el torno por el cual su aprendiz se dirigía al recurrir a diario por la ciudad subterránea. Akane no podía acordarse muy bien cómo se inició pero ocurrió hace un mes y medio cuando un mini grupo de pandilleros se les había dado la gana de tacharse como asesinos a sueldo (Roger podría estar revolcándose en su cama) amenazando con cuchillos de cocina a los comerciantes, el líder que sobresalía llevando encima una chaqueta de piel, que parecía ser de tres tipos de gatos, daba un aire de superioridad que Akane no soportaba (estaba en ese sucio sitio porque su hermana no tuvo el mejor día para resfriarse un maldito domingo, nunca supo de ese lugar y le daba curiosidad saber cómo descubrió Dhalia esa ciudad tan aborrecida)._

_ El acto que cometió el muchacho para que Akane se exaltara hasta el punto de molerlo a golpes, fue debido que una niña de unos seis años tropezó contra él sin haberlo notado, el joven ahora irritado sacudió frenéticamente la zona que fue tocada por la chiquilla como si ésta tuviera gérmenes infecciosos y colérico por los gestos de la infante, saca de entre sus bolsillos una afilada navaja y comienza a herirla desde las mejillas hasta los pequeños bracitos. Los llantos pasaban a ser gritos de dolor y en un momento el hombre despiadado apuntaba con la navaja el pecho de la niñita, pero antes de que le roce la ropa, Akane se abalanzó sobre él proporcionándole toda cantidad de golpizas, sus hombres observaban entre nerviosos y atónitos sin creer que una mujer le daba tales golpes a su líder. Sobresaltada por estos nuevos sentimientos siguió dándole más puñetazos, no obstante, el muchacho se liberó de su agarre y la inmovilizó boca abajo sujetándole con euforia los brazos sobre la espalda, esto la angustio de sobremanera, pero no se dejó vencer por ninguna razón. Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, intento levantarse de golpe y girar para enfrentarlo de vuelta, el líder se encontraba agachado y la navaja estaba tirada, para su buena suerte, al lado de ella, momentáneamente sin hacerle caso a sus débiles pensamientos cogió la afilada arma y con agilidad y precisión apuñalo al muchacho siquiera darle la oportunidad de un respiro para que se recupere, segundo después sacaba y hundía la navaja penetrando con más profundidad, salpicándose en el acto grandes manchas de sangre por la ropa y cara._

_Los chillidos llorosos de la niña la devolvieron a la conciencia, Akane miro el cuerpo en el que estaba sentada y luego sus verdosos ojos se posaron en la navaja ensangrentada y que, todavía seguía goteando sangre de la misma. Observaba colapsada que toda la sangre derramada decoraba hasta sus labios, podía sentir el sabor, dio un saltito separándose del cadáver y manoseándose el rostro trato de sacar toda la sustancia carmesí salpicada en sus mejillas. Su mirada quedo fija al notar que los hombres de aquel tipo seguían allí sin hacer un minúsculo movimiento para que no delatara sus existencias, para sorpresa de ella, el grupito de muchachitos la observaban miedosos y tras mover un brazo para dirigirles unas palabras de advertencia, los jóvenes salieron pitando despavoridos temiendo a que la mujer saltara sobre ellos y los asesinara del mismo modo que sucedió con su líder._

_Desde lo lejos se podían ver y escuchar las corridas desesperadas del grupo de gallinas, en el fondo Akane se alegraba de que ellos fueran de esa clase, sino el problema hubiera sido demasiado grande para poder hacerles frente a tres personas más._

_– ¿Vas hacerme daño? –Dijo de repente la pequeña niña abrazando sus heridas que no cesaban de sangrar._

_Akane la miro por encima del hombro, sin creer en lo que la infante le pregunto. Había arriesgado su vida sólo para salvar a esa mocosa, pensaba Akane rascando sus hebras azabache. Aunque le dolía ver a la niña en ese estado tan penoso y trágico._

_ – No te haré daño –decía Akane empleando un tono meloso para que no se sintiera amenazada– Te acompañaré a casa, seguro tus padres estarán muy preocupados sino apareces pronto._

_Antes de que levantara a la pequeña, ésta se irguió a tal punto de cubrirse la cara con los brazos llenos de sangre y de moretones. Entonces retornaron en sus ojitos grisáceos lágrimas, que fueron acompañados de unos gemidos de pena y murmuraba unos incoherentes "NO"._

_Akane no comprendía que sucedía con la niña, recordando el ataque traumático y sin sentido que sufrió ese ser humano muy pequeño, no debía reprochar el comportamiento. La entendía con perfección, el mundo podría ser un lugar bastante desgraciado, pero no negaba que en sí era extraordinariamente maravilloso, valía la pena conocerlo y pese a los abrumadores obstáculos que hay que enfrentar._

_– Yo… yo –balbuceaba frunciendo los secos labios– Vivo sola. Mis padres me abandonaron._

_Akane quedo sin habla. En cambio la niña volvió a lagrimear un par de gotas y todavía con el torrente de flujo rojo recorriéndoles los brazos hasta marchar sus prendas, pasó su mano limpiando un poco los amargos llantos y ensució con más sangre las mejillas._

_Akane recuperó su habla para animarse a seguir entablando conversación._

_– No lo sa-sabía, de verdad, siento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar._

_La niña dejo de gimotear y miro a Akane de una manera sorprendida, como si no entendiera lo que dijo. Incluso iba a objetarle pero cerró velozmente la comisura de los labios, pues no quería espantar y desprestigiar a su salvadora._

_– ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? –Interrogó más confusa ella._

_Akane enarco una ceja, igual de confusa que la niña._

_– Por todo lo que tuviste que vivir –respondió Akane angustiada– Debe ser muy duro afrontar el rechazo de tus padres, eso y que te echaran… son unos monstruos._

_La infante pegó una carcajada ante el comentario de su salvadora._

_–No te sientas mal por ello –dijo ella regalándole a Akane una sonrisa risueña– Pienso que ellos hicieron bien, después de todo más adelante me iba a volver una molestia. Así que no los culpo._

_Akane gruño áspera por aquel patético punto de vista. Se supone que es un ser humano y es el fruto de alegría que surgió entre esos dos, se reprochó Akane mentalmente._

_– Ya sé que son tus padres, sin embargo no cambia el hecho que te hayan arrojado de esa forma en una pocilga y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La pequeña niña cambió su risueña sonrisa en una expresión tímida._

_– Yo n-no tengo nombre –manifestó ella bajando con decepción la cabeza, que de la misma caían unos finos y sucios rizos castaños claro que denotaban fácilmente su estado de poca higiene– De hecho, las personas vagabundas me llaman "La andante" o los delincuentes que frecuentan en estas zonas, que por costumbre se apenan de mí y me alimentan, me dicen "Annathedhle"._

_– Vaya, y yo que pensaba que para sobrevivir robabas…_

_La infantes sube la mirada hasta Akane, y con una media sonrisa asiente lo anterior dicho._

_– Lo creas o no, algunas ocasiones lo hago._

_Akane carraspeó y soltó un pesado suspiro. Con normalidad nunca había conversado con un niño, tampoco era de su gusto hacerlo, ya que en los días que vivió temporalmente en el orfanato un crío de unos siete o seis años se atrevió a romper el silencio sólo para mofarse de Joan, suponiendo que en aquellos años en su estadía ella odiaba hablar con otros niños, y obviamente el niñato termino golpeado por parte de ella y no tardó en hacerse mala fama allí._

_– Vale, entiendo –observó Akane pensativa– ¿No te molesta si te digo, Annalise?_

_La niña niega aún más sonriente, sin darle importancia el dolor que sentía por sus heridas._

_– ¡No para nada! Me gusta ese nombre, es mucho mejor que "Andante" o "Annathedhle" –exclamó ella._

_–Bien, Annalise. Cuéntame en donde vives._

_– No muy lejos de aquí, está a cuatro manzanas atrás de la famosa "carnicería humana"._

_Akane la miró con asco al mencionar "carnicería humana"._

_– ¿De verdad comen carne de personas aquí?_

_Annalise se echó unas carcajadas sonoras por la credulidad de su salvadora, comportamiento que desconcertó un poco a Akane._

_– No, el motivo por el cual ponen el cartel es sólo para asustar a los forasteros que se pierden del camino, aunque digamos que no duran mucho y terminan espantados por los ladrones y asesinos como los que te enfrentaste hoy._

_Dado fin a la pequeña charla entre ambas, Annalise se dispuso guiando a Akane a su vivienda, fueron en dirección recta caminando unas cuatro cuadras semivacías, las cuales en ellas había personas tiradas que no se sabía si estaban simulando estar muertas o debilitadas por la falta de alimento, los alrededores estaban llenos de mugre, sangre, ratas que devoraban cadáveres putrefactos en estados de descomposición muy avanzada, vómitos y hasta un par de veces excremento. Akane estaba muy disgustada observando todo el escenario de lo que en sí era la ciudad subterránea, jamás imagino que algo así existía, ni se asemejaba con su pueblo natal; la pobreza era tapada rápidamente igual que la suciedad. Si la gente se volvía inútil, se los juntaba en grupos grandes y se los llevaba para los experimentos, que una mujer era la única que aprobaba que personas fueran las adecuadas para determinadas pruebas._

_Las dos pasaron por un cartel de madera no tan grande ni tan chico, que en letras enormes rojas decían "Carnicería humana" y más debajo de ésta estaba colocado unas más pequeñas con advertencias "Prohibido el paso a forasteros, si eres uno de ellos, prepárate para una muerte visceral y dolorosa". Akane al terminar de leerlo trago sonoramente y parpadeo para mantener la calma y distraerse con otra vista u objeto durante el desplazamiento. Después de pasar el cartel, doblaron en la esquina hacia la derecha donde había tres casas casi en pie, a excepción de una que se encontraba molida de putrefacción y moho verdoso y medio azulado, en cuanto a las dos últimas, esas eran las más pasables para vivir correctamente sin contraer alguna enfermedad (viéndola exteriormente)._

_Annalise detuvo su andar y se dirigió a la anteúltima casa, a Akane esto la hizo tranquilizarse profundamente, por lo menos la niña no vivía en la otra casa llena de moho y con eso bastaba para aliviarla. Seguido de esto, Annalise continúo en abrir la puerta cubierta de escasísimas grietas en miniatura, giro con dificultad la metálica perilla y entreabrió lentamente la entrada hasta abrirla por completo._

_Annalise fue la primera en entrar al lugar, luego hizo un ademán en modo de invitación para que Akane pasara también. Pero ésta se negó rotundamente. Esto desconcertó a Annalise._

_– ¿No te quedarás? –Formulo triste ella._

_Akane se la quedó mirando por unos breves momentos._

_– No, no puedo quedarme –respondió Akane– Tengo a mis amigos allí afuera, mi parte de acompañarte hasta tú hogar ya está cumplido._

_Annalise ahogo un débil llanto y cayó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo al suelo de madera. Akane observaba atónita la secuencia en cámara lenta la caída del infante, instintivamente corrió hacia Annalise para examinarla. Akane se llevó la mano en la boca, al ver impactada los brazos de Annalise, vio en su entorno algún sofá o silla para acomodarla, sin éxito se encamino hacia el otro cuarto, del cual por la mesa en los alimentos y un par de sillones parecía ser la cocina. Tras cargar a Annalise pudo notar que cada vez su tez se adquiría un tono más pálido por la pérdida de sangre, segada por la desesperación y el nerviosismo coloco a Annalise en el sillón y busco por todos las habitaciones unos trapos limpios y agua pura que desinfectara y sacará un poco las bacterias que se infiltraban en las heridas abiertas._

_Posteriormente hallo en una alcoba más grande que las cuatro anteriores, una bandeja de vidrio muy limpia que el resto de los demás objetos del hogar. En él había una botella que parecía ser de una bebida alcohólica, pero que al destapar y oler dentro del envase, supo que se trataba de agua y para comprobarlo bebió un trago pequeño, confirmando sus sentidos llevó consigo el recipiente y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, donde la esperaba una moribunda Annalise._

_El único objeto que faltaba era el trapo sin suciedad o mugre, así que opto por quitarse su camiseta de repuesto y con impaciencia rasgó en largas y gruesas tiras de tela, echo un poco de agua en cada una de ellas, con algunas limpió la sangre a medias seca y luego de desinfectar enrosco con otras tiras nuevas las heridas muy abiertas en los brazos._

_En seguida en cuanto Akane termino de limpiar el rostro de Annalise, ésta comenzó a dar señales de vida levantando lentamente los parpados hasta abrirlos por completo. Pestañeo un largo momento y su atención se clavó en Akane, quien le salvó la vida por segunda vez._

_– Gracias –atisbó a decir ella en tono muy débil– Me has salvado por segunda vez._

_– ¡Ha! No te preocupes, cuando estés en aprietos no dudes en acudir a mí._

_Annalise dejó de mirarla y su semblante volvía a ser triste y vacía. Ante esto, la atmosfera entre Akane y Annalise se torna tensa._

_– Annalise ¿te sucede algo? _

_La menor la mira nerviosa._

_– N-no, no pasa nada –dijo con hostilidad– De verdad… no importa._

_– No digas eso, a mí sí me importa lo que te pasa._

_Annalise la observaba por el rabillo de los ojos. Eso era lo que siempre quería escuchar de una persona que la quisiera, que la quisiera como una amiga o hermana, porque la verdad ya estaba cansada de vivir entre la basura y toparse con gente indeseada. Odiaba esta ciudad con todo su ser, la odiaba tanto como sus padres…_

_–Annalise, suéltalo. Sé que tienes algo atorado, anda dímelo._

_– Y-yo… –tartamudeaba ella con sus irritados ojos evitando seguir llorando– ¡Yo no q-quiero está sola! Lo detesto y no puedo seguir soportando estarlo… ese sentimiento de que no eres nadie, que absolutamente nadie te quiere, que todos te dediquen expresiones irritadas al verte, y ser desechado como fruta podrida al basurero por tus propios padres. Estoy harta de que me amenacen colocándome cuchillos en mi cuello, no quiero…_

_Annalise se calló repentinamente al sentir los reconfortantes y cálidos brazos de Akane abrazándola fuertemente. Minuto después le respondió el abrazo y no puedo eludir sollozar por la amabilidad y paciencia de la chica que la salvo en dos situaciones de la muerte. Le debía tanto a esa mujer._

_– Tranquila Annalise, ya no volverás a estar sola –musitó Akane separando sus brazos de ella y manteniendo su mirada determinada en ella– Yo te visitaré hasta que estés dispuesta a vivir arriba, y no acepto no como respuestas._

_Annalise repitió la misma acción de Akane y luego de aclararse sonrió murmurando unos "Gracias" incesablemente. Valió la pena sufrir tantos acontecimientos hasta el día de hoy y se sentía feliz de haberse cruzado con aquel asesino que la hirió, ya que así conoció a Akane._

_Los días trascurrían como siempre, de una manera lenta y calma, y con ellos Akane se escabullía de los entrenamientos de su Capitana Mikasa para asistir a las visitas frecuentes de Annalise, quien mejoraba su salud e higiene. Sin embargo, en cada escabullida se volvía más dificultosa e imposible de zafarse de los entrenamiento aburridos que Mikasa la obligaba asistir, pues ya sabía defenderse, no había necesidad de seguir acudiendo a los parloteos y amenazas que la Capitana le reprochaba con cansancio._

_Pero una tarde, cuando estaba preparada para emprender el camino hacia la ciudad subterránea Mikasa logro atraparla antes de que partiera. Sus palabras fueron "Si tocas un pie en ese asqueroso sitio, yo misma me encargaré de sacarte del escuadrón. No toleraré otra desobediencia por tu parte, Akane", la frase le helo la sangre, no quería separarse de sus mejores amigos, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Annalise. Fue una decisión tan dura que le llevó una hora decidirse, y escogió a sus amigos, por hoy se quedaría todo el día para que su presencia calme a Mikasa, en cuanto todos peguen los ojos y duerman profundamente ahí aprovecharía el momento para escapar y darle una ojeada al estado de Annalise._

_En el tiempo que espero para que Dhalia se durmiera fue una eternidad aunque sirvió de algo debido a que los corredores estaban silenciosos y no había guardias por los alrededores. Aprovechando la situación cogió algunos alimentos y ropa suficiente como para una semana y sin más se encamino en puntitas hasta salir del alcance de los dormitorios. Unas leves pisadas junto con unas graves voces alertaron a Akane, escondiéndose sin ser vista en inmenso y grueso árbol, tapando su existencia cayó en cuanta que tras observar unos minutos aquella planta noto que se asemejaba al que una vez había jugado con su padre a las escondidas, como lo añoraba, a él, a su madre e inclusive a su hermano menor. Abrumada por los recuerdos, sacude tenuemente la cabeza haciendo lo posible para olvidar esos tiempos, se supones que ellos están muertos, por nada volverán. Y ya nada será igual…_

_Akane regreso al presente y absorta en los sonidos noctámbulos producidos por la noche y los animales, no detecta ningún sonido proveniente en su dirección y decidida se marcha apresurada por entre las estrechas calles del distrito. Al toparse con la entrada desierta de la ciudad subterránea se dio cuenta, que a las veces anteriores que se infiltraba, no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera rondaban las personas tiradas en la tierra muertas de hambre, lo que lograba deslumbrar mientras caminaba rápido fue unos pocos cadáveres de animales y dos, que se distinguían con facilidad, humanos, pero del resto no había nada. Esto la hizo asustarse un poco, aun así pensó que lo mejor sería reunirse de una vez con Annalise, asegurándose que ésta rebosara de buena salud y marcharse pitando antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta que no estaba acostada descansando tranquila en su lecho._

_Aliviada de que haya pasado por el cartel, Akane se masajeo el brazo izquierdo, el cual cargaba los alimentos y ropas que planeaba darle a Annalise, si bien la niña le aclaro que no tenía exactamente seis años, si no ocho, podía escuchar la voz de reproche por parte de Annalise "Que no te engañe mi estatura, en realidad tengo ocho años. AH". Por cada típica frase que usaba para molestarla, siempre resoplaba o gruñía cuando se enfadaba, algunas veces…_

_La vista de Akane se dilato e impactada soltó la bolsa pesada dejando caer panes y frutas junto con ropa limpia. Su rostro se desfiguro del horror al ver que el hogar de Annalise se consumía con llamaradas enormes de fuego que sobresalían de las ventanas y también de la puerta, la zona brillaba mucho debido a las flamas pero no en las esquinas no se encontraban ninguna existencia humanas, a excepción de ella, entonces entendió a lo que Annalise se refería a lo de estar sola sin que nadie se preocupe en ella._

_Corrió a más no poder hacia la entrada de la vivienda, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que en el suelo estaba un cuerpo tendido boca abajo lleno de sangre. Asustada y conmocionada se acercó más al cuerpo y de repente soltó un grito estridente que hacía eco por los rincones de las casas. Noto que la mitad del cadáver redujo carbonizando desde la cabeza hasta al final del torso, mientras que los pies fue lo que logro quedar intacto, no quería dar vuelta y ver el rostro quemado y consumido por la negrura. Las quemaduras eran muy avanzadas, por lo que dedujo que el inicio del incendio debió propagarse antes del atardecer, pues no había cabello y la piel estaba deformado e irreconocible. _

_Se llevó la mano en los ojos evitando el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de su iris verde, con sólo observar el vestidito que llevaba siempre con ella, le dolía peor, mucho peor. Si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí antes nada de esto hubiera pasado, claro, seguro habrán sido esos gallinas que vinieron por Annalise clamando venganza tras haber asesinado a su líder._

_Consumida por la ira Akane empieza a golpear con sus puños apretados el suelo en el que estaba desparramado el cuerpo de Annalise, sus llantos todavía no cesaban, su mundo se vino abajo al recordar la frase que le prometió lo siguiente: "Tranquila Annalise, ya no volverás a estar sola". Ante el recuerdo las nuevas gotas aminoraron las ardidas mejillas de Akane. Por esos motivos lastimeros no quería relacionarse con nadie, porque después de encariñarse, cuando menos lo esperaba, pasan este tipo de incidentes matando sin razón o motivo aparente a las personas que más quería._

_Frunció los labios y se los mordió a tal punto de que en él saliera un ligero y delgado hilo carmesí. Todo esto sucedió al no presentarse, pensaba irritada Akane. Si el tiempo la pudiese regresar al pasado, corregiría de inmediato todo lo acontecido durante masacre. Por muy desgraciado que sea su realidad, ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Akane incorporándose con dificultad, se volvió hacia la bolsa junto con los alimentos y ropas que había almacenado para entregárselos a Annalise, y exclamando unos sonoros insultos, al coger los objetos camino con paso acelerado, depositando la misma al lado del cuerpo a medio quemar de Annalise. Luego de que las últimas lágrimas se despidiesen de la pequeña, Akane limpio con la sudadera que traía las gotas restantes que rodeaban ágilmente en su rostro._

_Miró el oscuro horizonte ondoso que del todo se distinguía el potente firmamento, sin decoros que arruinasen aquel espectáculo nocturno que ser humano apreciaría a simple vista con deleite._

_Guiada por sus instintos y no sus sentimientos, se dedicó a correr para liberarse de la tensión que la comía succionándole las respuestas lógicas e invitándola a sentarse para sollozar cuan ruin puede ser el destino con ella, pero no había tiempo para seguir llorando por un cadáver, fue suficiente. El salvar a Annalise fue un gravísimo error, con ello estaría quebrantando las docenas de reglas que su padre, estricto a la hora de cumplirlas, había creado para no tener contacto con los seres humanos y no sentir compasión por ellos._

_La corrida hasta la salida de la ciudad subterránea la dejó muy exhausta, soltando de vez en cuando algunos jadeos paró en seco y tuvo que aguardar cinco minutos para recuperar el aliento y regresar al arduo viaje de acudir a sus piernas lo más veloz posible antes de que los coordinadores hagan sus presencias junto con los guardias que reemplazaban a los del turno noctívago._

_Akane sentía que, con cada movimiento brusco que hacía, sus músculos se ralentizaban y costaba hacerlos reaccionar como era debido. Y observando el paisaje, que no le faltaba mucho para que el sol diera su cálida bienvenida de todos los días, procedió a entrar en el dormitorio perteneciente de las mujeres. Al pasar por al lado de un espejo, noto que llevaba unas enormes ojeras que denotaban mucho su cansancio y también el rojo vivo de sus verdosos ojos, que aun temblaban del dolor._

_Abrió temerosa y silenciosamente la puerta perteneciente a la alcoba de Dhalia y ella. Paso apresurada y la cerró con precisión y empleando el menor ruido existente. Podía oír los leves ronquidos que su compañera de cuarto hacía, Dhalia descansaba en paz y sin ninguna molestia marcada en su tranquilo rostro, seguía roncando ajena a la existencia de su hermana._

_Sin más miramientos, continúo caminando de puntillas hasta alcanzar su cama, al rato de haberse sentado se desplomo ruidosamente siquiera tomando en cuenta el uso necesario de las sabanas que estaban desordenas de la misma forma que las había dejado cuando decidió salirse para darle una visita a la pequeña niña, Annalise._

_Juraba que al pegar los parpados para internarse en el mundo de los sueños escuchaba tenuemente la voz de una chica susurrándole su nombre. Incluso algo de golpe comenzó agitar su cansado cuerpo y casi gritando decía "¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Despierta son las seis de la mañana! La Capitana me dijo ayer que te despertará temprano". Akane abrió abrupta los ojos, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de interrumpir los barullos de su hermana adoptiva y vociferarle que la deje dormir tranquila, que tras pensárselo mejor, Dhalia no sabía nada acerca del rescate de Annalise y sería un suicidio decirle lo ocurrido hace unas horas antes de que se recostara, ya que de alguna manera Mikasa se daría cuenta y la echaría del equipo. Rememorando aquella amenaza, jamás odio tanto a Mikasa, desde que se convirtió en su Capitana, ésta se pasaba todo el maldito día regañándola e inmiscuirse en asuntos que no eran de su vital importancia. No obstante, está vez logró cabrearla metiendo su nariz en el asunto de Annalise, vaya a saber **Akhlartk*** quien le conto (siempre dudo de la creencia en ese extraño Dios, que los nativos de su aldea adoraban irremediablemente con tanta fidelidad y fe, e inclusive como tributo viajaban en medio del horizonte hasta alcanzar un enorme y largo lago, donde llevan a cabo sus rituales y tributos en nombre de él)._

_– ¡Vamos Akane! –Insistió otra vez Dhalia sacudiendo los pesados hombros de Akane._

_– ¡Bien! Ya voy… –mascullo irritada Akane._

_Akane se desperezo más cansada de lo común. Dhalia quedo observándola por un extenso periodo de minutos y segundos antes de que Akane procediera a cambiarse, le pregunta con voz extrañada:_

_– Akane, ¿Qué te pasa? –Prosiguió enarcando una ceja– Tienes unas ojeras tan largas que hasta las murallas quedarían cortas comparadas con las que llevas._

_El comentario le arranco una pequeña carcajada a Akane. Esta reacción sorprendió aún más a Dhalia, que en sus expresiones se hacía muy presente el desconcierto en su rostro._

_– ¡¿Te reíste?!_

_Akane decide ignorarla olímpicamente siguiendo sumergida en cambiarse de ropa y no hacer caso a las insistentes preguntas de su hermana._

_Al terminar de colocarse la chaqueta de la tropa de exploración, no se encontraba del mejor genio así que optó por ignorar el espejo y atinó a aplastar el cabello con sus manos. Minuto después se dirigió a la puerta de salida, despidió a Dhalia con un seco "Adiós" y estrepitosamente azoto la puerta cerrándola del todo. Dhalia soltó varios insultos ante la tal acción._

_Akane se encamino apresurada hacia el campo de entrenamiento, lentamente con el dedo índice toco las bolsas que había debajo de sus ojos para saber qué grado de pinta llevaba en la cara, y entonces siguió acelerando el paso hallándose con los primeros pinos, indicando que el lugar estaba próximo._

_ Mientras cruzaba algunos pinos de todo tipo de tamaños logro observar que a unos pasos más adelante estaban Joan, Ariette y Mikasa, parecían cargar con algo largo y filoso pero Akane tuvo que seguir caminando para distinguir bien que objetos llevaban en las manos._

_Cuando se encontró frente a sus amigos de infancia y equipo, ellos la saludaron cálidamente bajando unas cuchillas al rato que se dedicaban a mirarla. Akane en modo de respuesta les brindo un hostil "Hola" cubriéndose la cara, ella no quería la mirasen en ese estado, y por ello recurrió a evitarlos o ignorarlos._

_– Akane, ¿Por qué llegas tarde? –Pregunto Mikasa entre preocupada y enfadada._

_Akane le ofreció uno de los peores gestos de cólera a Mikasa. Ésta frunció el ceño disgustada por la actitud de su subordinada._

_– Me dormí –respondió con desdén ella._

_– Que no se vuelva a repetir, entonces… –dijo ella recriminatoriamente– Bien, como les decía. El día de hoy van aplicar todos sus aprendizajes que se les fue concedido en los primeros años de entrenamiento cuando ingresaron al ciclo de reclutas 109 –explico– Verán, tal vez estas cuchillas les resulten familiares y en ello ya sus sospechas están confirmadas a que viene exactamente el entrenamiento._

_– Se trata de una especie de simulacro, en el cual obstaculizan con unos titanes hechos de madera y en el cuello llevan una acolcha para que nos acostumbremos a atacarles de esa forma ¿es así? –Apresuro su respuesta Ariette– Porque si es así, creo que ni en los simulacros saldré viva._

_Joan sorprendido la miro de forma sarcástica e irritada._

_– ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, tonta? –Interrogó retóricamente él– Es un jodido simulacro, no te pasará nada._

_– No creo que lo hagas tan mal, Ariette –dijo Mikasa interviniendo en el pleito entre Joan y Ariette– No te puse en vano en mi equipo para que te rindas de esa manera, además, aunque no lo creas, hay personas mucho peores que tú. Lo que te recomendaría que trabajases en más en tu confianza en ti misma y sigas entrenando físicamente._

_Ariette asintió entusiasmada por el positivo consejo de Mikasa, apretó con emoción la empuñadura de las cuchillas, esperando la orden de su Capitana para que los tres comiencen a deslizarse con sus equipos tridimensionales y se adentrasen en medio del arboleado bosque falso, que llevaba dentro de él titanes de cualquier tipo de tamaños hechos de madera._

_En cuanto Mikasa dio la orden, Joan y Ariette fueron los primeros en salir en acción, mientras que Akane considero separarse de ellos esperando unos cinco minutos y después siguió la marcha a sus dos amigos. Ariette se tambaleaba pero no caía como los anteriores simulacros, que la hacían pasar vergüenza por los tropiezos o las chocadas con las copas de los árboles más viejos y antiguos del lugar. Joan dominaba con destreza y sin ningún problema el equipo tridimensional, él fue el único que logro cortas un par de cuellos titánicos de madera hace apenas unos momentos, y tal como era de esperarse del joven que ocupaba el primer puesto en las encuestas de los mejores reclutas de su ciclo. Entretanto Akane, al ver que Joan se encargaba de la mayoría de los cuellos sin dañar de los titanes de madera, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a él y Ariette solos, por ello decidió volver de donde había salido y descansar por un rato, estaba hambrienta y los pies le dolían como el infierno._

_Las piernas de Akane se arrastraban derrotadas por el cansancio que cargaba, miro la pequeña zona, donde se habían reunido hace diez minutos antes, en busca de la presencia de su Capitana. Sin resultados positivos, fatigada camino hacia el tronco de un pino caído y se sentó en él levantando ligeramente su pierna izquierda para aminorar la sobrecarga al recurrir, tras no haber descansado, el equipo tridimensional._

_– Akane ¿qué haces aquí? –Irrumpió una voz detrás de Akane– Deberías estar con tus compañeros._

_Akane voltio para observar el rostro de la persona que oso en interrumpir su descanso. Era Mikasa. Las cejas de Akane se volvieron a encorvar, tomando una forma furiosa al ver a su Capitana._

_– Ellos pueden hacerlos solos –contestó agría Akane._

_Mikasa no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a observarla con su semblante serio y distante._

_–… –Akane podía sentir la enorme tensión en el ambiente y entonces opto por irse al grano en una duda que tanto la enloquecía– Capitana, ¿porque me prohíbe acercarme a esa ciudad…? _

_El rostro de Mikasa comenzó a tomar más seriedad y preocupación._

_– Porque es un lugar muy peligroso, del cual ni tú ni nadie debe asomarse a ese basurero…_

_Al escuchar "basurero", como si se tratará de un doloroso puñetazo en la cara recordó el cuerpo desparramado y sin vida de Annalise, que descansaba en la entrada del hogar. Todavía sentía la pestilencia de carne quemada, aún impregnadas en sus fosas nasales. Esto la hizo aterrorizarse y auto despreciarse por no protegerla. La mirada de Akane se concentró en la presencia de Mikasa y fue ahí cuando la cólera de Akane estallo, poseyéndola en un trance donde su enfado tomo el mando de su cuerpo y automáticamente saco del equipo tridimensional una cuchilla. _

_Mikasa atónita ante el repentino cambio de Akane se alejó dando unos escasos pasos hacia atrás._

_– Akane, baja esa cuchilla… –ordenó Mikasa tratando de razonar con Akane._

_Akane sólo le ofreció unos sonoros bufidos y gruñidos._

_– Primero, cuéntame ¿cómo carajos te enteraste de que me fui a la ciudad subterránea? Es que siempre tienes que meterte en donde nadie te llama, no necesito que me ayudes ni me aconsejes, sé cuidarme por mi misma –decía ella apuntando desafiante la afilada cuchilla en dirección a su Capitana– Si tan sólo… tan sólo la hubiera protegido –sollozó– ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!_

_Mikasa no entendía a qué se refería Akane, lo que más le preocupaba ahora era que la cuchilla estaba a seis centímetros de distancia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le podía enterrar el filo en su ojo derecho._

_– ¡Akane tranquilízate! –Exclamó Mikasa autoritaria._

_– ¡CALLATE!_

_La cuchilla se iba acercando más y más al rostro de Mikasa. De repente Akane con paso decidido avanzó y eufórica dirigió el filo de la espada en un ojo de Mikasa, pero antes de que la cuchilla impactara sobre el área del rostro, ésta coloco su brazo izquierdo para que su cara saliera ilesa, intentó que el filo se deslizará en dirección hacia arriba, pero en vez de eso, la cuchilla se enterró en medio del antebrazo. Unos aullidos de dolor desbordaron estrepitosamente el solitario bosque, Akane seguía en trance, y más abrumada por la ira continuo hundiendo la espada abriendo poco a poco la carne._

_– ¡AKANE, YA BASTA! –Bramo Mikasa segada del dolor. Sin embargo, Akane se negaba a retirar la cuchilla, debido a esto Mikasa tuvo que empujar violentamente el cuerpo de Akane con una patada, para que retire la espada y la dejase por fin libre._

_Akane ya tendida en el suelo, parpadeó varias veces y levantándose lentamente observo impactada el torrente de sangre que salía del antebrazo de Mikasa. Miro casi en lágrimas la mano con la cual llevaba la cuchilla llena de la sangre de su Capitana, entonces ahogo un débil grito._

_Pudo escuchar unas apresuradas pisadas dirigiéndose en donde ellas dos estaban, oyó un golpe sordo y levantando la vista hacia allí, Mikasa se encontraba sentada a punto de caer en la inconsciencia y con el brazo saliéndole mucho más sangre que antes, incluso ésta intentaba detener inútilmente la hemorragia pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario, pues el líquido carmesí brotaba a borbotones._

_– ¡Qué está pasando aquí! –Dijo una mujer emergiendo de la multitud que comenzaba a bullir por los alrededores– ¡Mikasa! ¿Qué te pasó? –Pregunto la muchacha acercándose a Mikasa._

_– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Una voz masculina hizo ecos en todo el lugar, haciendo callar abruptamente a las personas– ¡Hanji! ¿Qué está pasando…?_

_Rivaille no podía asimilar palabra alguna mientras observaba estupefacto como Mikasa palidecía por la pérdida de sangre, y ni mencionar el corte que resaltaba en el brazo izquierdo. Mirar la escena era una tortura para él, impulsado entre la preocupación y el desconcierto se dirigió rápidamente hacia la dirección de Mikasa y Hanji._

_– Hanji, ve y busca a un médico ¡AHORA! –Ordeno conmocionado Rivaille, y a la vez simulando de sonar calmo. Luego de que Hanji saltara corriendo junto con Moblit en busca de un enfermero, Rivaille se ofreció para llevar a Mikasa a la enfermería– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Le preguntó él entretanto colocaba el brazo derecho de ella en su hombro para después poder cargarla. En ese mismo instante que ubicaba una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra en las piernas de ella para llevarla, ésta negó respirando con dificultad._

_– Es-espera –jadeó Mikasa endeble y tratando de sonar firme– Necesito hablar co-on Ak-kane –insistió ella zafándose del agarre de Rivaille, quien sólo la miraba irritado por la acción cometida hace un momento._

_– No te esfuerces mucho –advirtió él sosteniéndola y negándose a soltarla– Mírate, si un doctor no te atiende ahora, morirás…_

_– L-lo sé –atinó en decir ella, contrariada y colocando el brazo derecho, que se encontraba alrededor del cuello de Rivaille, pero dicho acto le arranco un gimoteo que solamente el Cabo pudo oírlo. Para asegurarse de que Mikasa no se derrumbara, Rivaille rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la estrecha cintura de ella manteniéndola en equilibrio._

_Una pisada detrás de ellos alertó a Rivaille, que voltio hastiado hacia el intruso que irrumpía la situación de vida o muerte de Mikasa. El intruso no es hombre, si no mujer, era Akane, que ahora lleva una pinta lamentable y desbordada en el rostro e incluso en toda la ropa. La muchacha no articulaba nada, en silencio levanto la cabeza mirando a Rivaille de una manera desalineada y corrompida de lágrimas y de sangre manifestó un ingrávido quejido angustioso. Él distinguió por el rabillo del ojo la sustancia carmesí que adornaba las sucias manos de la joven parada detrás de ellos. Algo en Rivaille le decía que se calme y que no cometiera estupideces, porque lo que su mente procesaba era bastante claro. ¡Ella casi mata a Mikasa! Por primera vez en su vida quería golpear a una mujer, eso y que en los pocos recuerdos que estaba su madre, dándole algunos consejos, como encarecidamente siempre le decía que nunca golpeara a una mujer (él entendía con claridad ese concepto, pero le costaba enormemente no aplicarlo con la chica rebelde que tenía atrás)._

_– No te acerques –desafió Rivaille a Akane con recelo y sequedad– Murphy… ve a mi oficina y espera allí hasta…_

_– ¡No! –Intervino Mikasa debilitada– Ella es mi subordinada, por ende, su exilio recae si decido echarla o no del escuadrón. Levi… yo me encargaré de esto… –decía con voz sofocada y entrecerrando los ojos volvió su atención hacia Akane– Escúchame, Akane. Yo juro que no sabía nada de lo que hacías allí, en la ciudad subterránea, lo único que me preocupaba era el hecho de que te escapabas de mis horas de entrenamiento bajo amenazas de alguien… y si me preguntabas como me entere de tus escabullidas hacia esa ciudad, Dhalia, tú hermana, me lo conto._

_– ¡Mikasa! –farfulló Rivaille hastiado por la condición en la está Mikasa– Deja parlotear y hacer fuerza para hablar, debemos irnos. ¡Murphy repite esto y no volverás a ver la luz del sol! –Bramó él frunciendo más el ceño, mientras que a su lado cargaba a una Mikasa lívida y decaída. A continuación él se marchó sosteniendo fuertemente a la fémina mal herida, encaminándose con rapidez a una enfermería cercana para que la atendieran._

_Fue ahí cuando se ganó el infinito desprecio de Rivaille, y de vuelta, no lo culpaba, ella también se sentía como una mierda ambulante por semejante problema que organizó y de la forma en que hirió a Mikasa. Lo más humillante de todo fue que, al fin y al cabo, no fue culpa de su Capitana, ella junto con Dhalia se preocuparon por las reiteradas huidas hacia el hogar de Annalise. Obviamente no dijo nada acerca de su encuentro con la niña, debido a sus deducciones de los futuros problemas ocasionados por haber quebrantado las reglas durante esas mini visitas. Y desde entonces la relación entre ella y Rivaille estaba tan tensa como la amistad entre un simple gato y un perro, sencillamente no lograba saludarle con normalidad, sin que él le dedicara un gesto intimidante y muy hostil de su parte. Esto en mínimo no le afectaba, lo preocupante fue la rápida recuperación de Mikasa, quien no la reprocho tanto por su comportamiento, pero si la castigo muy pesadamente. Ese suceso que de por sí (que casi asesina a su Capitana), lo dejó como un mero **arranque de mal genio*** del cual rogaba que nunca más se volviera a repetir tal situación._

Si reflexionaba ampliando todos sus anteriores ataques de ira, esa fue la peor de su vida, ya que Akane no frecuentaba seguir la corriente a las personas que la provocaban, más especialmente a las indeseadas (como es en este caso Roger, Last, Janeth o/y Shira, esas personas son las que estaban en su principal lista negra).

Rivaille avanzó un paso adelante, esperando con impaciencia a que su interrogativa fuera contestada, estando más cerca del caballo que llevaba encima a Akane y Ariette, la segunda hablaba incómodamente con Hanji, y la primera lo miraba nerviosa y sin procesar una respuesta que no sonase tan hiriente.

– ¿Acaso un titan les comió la lengua o qué? –Pregunto irritado Rivaille, observando al par de muchachas que se negaban a contestarle directamente.

Akane medito por un corto tiempo su respuesta. Pero le daba miedo la reacción de éste, cuando se entere por medio de ella, que Mikasa murió. Considerándolo, en realidad no podía culparla a menos que le contase lo que en verdad hizo, entonces una idea se le ocurrió para salir ilesa de cualquiera amenaza que viniese del Sargento.

– ¡Señor, todos perecieron! –Grito repentinamente Akane bordeando unas gotas de lágrimas en su empapado rostro decorado de suciedad y tristeza– ¡Tanto el pequeño grupo asignado de la Policía Militar como la Capitana Mikasa! En cuanto nos zafábamos de las manos de los titanes, nos dimos cuenta que ella había sido atrapada por unos cuantos y que…

– ¿La abandonaron? –Dijo Rivaille retorico con el entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal y mirándola con sus ojos glaciares y fríos– Personalmente oí escuchar de ustedes, los que están en la encuesta de los mejores reclutas, me es difícil creer que ustedes estén oxidados u olvidados en batallar titanes, hasta su misma Capitana, alardeaba de tener unos extraordinarios jóvenes en su escuadrón. ¿O me equivoco? –finalizo elevando la voz para que los tres lo escuchasen.

Tanto como Joan, Akane y Ariette se llevaron una enorme conmoción por el comentario hiriente del Cabo. Joan bajo leve la cabeza, evitando que los allí presentes vieran su blanco debilitado, pues él siempre denotaba su actitud distante y amenazante a flote con cada persona que osará molestarlo a él o ya sea a las personas más queridas, en cambio, ahora el caso es otro. No se trataba de ser más fuerte, débil o de soportar el dolor más lastimoso, si no que convenía en afrontar la dura y lastimera verdad. ¿Cuál verdad? La que opacaba su identidad y lo hacía parecer como un mero títere en uso, listo para ser desechado en cuanto ya no se lo necesite nunca. Eso era él. Un muñeco de trapo, igual que la fila larga a la que pertenecen el resto de las personas que conoce, sólo estaba allí para cumplir órdenes y de a poco, ser asesinado como pasó con Dhalia.

– La Capitana Mikasa nos ordenó a nosotros seguir adelante –soltó Joan con vos más roca– Obviamente no queríamos abandonarla pero… fue demasiado tarde.

Rivaille en modo de reproche resoplo y gruño sonoramente. Negándose rotundamente a creer en la "Muerte de Mikasa" giro y se encamino hacia el cuartel de fuerzas especiales, donde allí esperaban Erwin Y Pixis la llegada de Mikasa, ansiosos en parte para dar el siguiente paso de abrir los maletines y por fin revelar los secretos ocultos que esconde cada hoja u objeto.

Luego de una larga caminata exhaustiva desde la gigante e inmensa entrada del Distrito Karanese, Rivaille entro por la contrapuerta de madera forzada de unos hierros oscuros y el picaporte brillaba con su tono dorado claro. Al girarlo y acceder introduciéndose en el largo pasadizo que albergaba en sus ambos lados puertas continuas a oficinas de cada coordinador o capitán, al final del pasillo encontró una puerta, que arriba de ésta llevaba un pequeño letrero que decía "Oficina del Comandante Smith". Entonces golpeo fuertemente con sus nudillos la pesada madera de la entrada, aguardando a que Erwin lo atendiera, pero sólo se escuchó un "Entra" por parte de éste.

Posteriormente de abrir la puerta, Rivaille pudo apreciar las miradas fijas de los dos hombres sentados frente a frente, mantenían un gesto de impaciencia e intriga. Sin embargo él no dijo, en cuanto cerró completamente la puerta, con su mirada distante y fría, se dedicó a observarlos hasta que alguno soltará una pregunta.

– Rivaille… –murmuro Erwin, alejando sus manos de la valija que estaba posada encima del escritorio– ¿Mikasa ha vuelto?

Rivaille no hizo un ademán de expresar sorpresa o tristeza. Así que sólo se mostró en observar al par por unos segundos más y luego envolverse en responder la incógnita del Comandante.

– No ha vuelto, pero su escuadrón sí –respondió con normalidad y respirando pesadamente– Erwin, ¿Qué haremos?

Erwin al escuchar la corta respuesta, esto lo dejo pasmado y extrañado. Era muy raro que Mikasa, con su enorme talento que dio frutos gracias a los anteriores entrenamientos con Levi, fuera comida por un titan o un grupo de éstos. Simplemente era poco creíble.

– ¿Dices que murió? Algo no quepa en el asunto…

– ¿Mañana salimos en busca de Ackerman? Sabes que no confió en esos mocosos que Mikasa eligió.

Erwin quedo pensativo durante unos cinco minutos, fijando su clara vista en un rincón ligeramente desolado de su ordenada y limpia oficina. Después de un breve exhalo, levanto su mirada hacia el rostro inexpresable del Sargento y con voz queda dijo:

– Bien, mandaremos un pequeño grupo para ir en su búsqueda, en cuanto el sol agite sus primeros rayos, ellos partirán en ese mismo momento. Tú puedes guiarlos en la búsqueda…

Rivaille soltó una leve respiración de alivio.

– Esta bien, yo me encargaré –dijo él finalizando su corta estadía para retirarse y volver a su despacho.

Antes de que partiera de la oficina de Erwin, éste lo llamó mientras depositaba las valijas debajo del escritorio.

– Rivaille, deben volver antes del anochecer –dijo Erwin autoritario. En su mente se negaba a perder otro soldado de gran importancia como Rivaille.

Rivaille bufó ofendido.

– Que Ackerman se haya metido en aprietos, no quiere decir que yo termine de la misma forma –gruñó él– Y además, tú sabías que ella todavía le faltaba más práctica para estar en el puesto de Mike.

Erwin se quedó callado por un corto instante y resoplo ignorando la última grase comentada por el Sargento.

– Tú sólo obedece… –atisbo a decir Erwin, dirigiendo su atención devuelta a Pixis, quien no dijo nada durante la charla tensa entre Rivaille y él.

– Como digas Co-man-dan-te –se despidió hostil Rivaille, abriendo de nuevo la gruesa puerta de madera y cerrándola estruendosamente. Dejando a un Erwin y Pixis muy desconcertados por la repentina perdida y la desesperanzada búsqueda.

* * *

El sol abrasante y cálido de la mañana salía tenuemente de entre las nubes nocturnas, al rato que la luna aún sobresalía de la claridad del nuevo día, pero que, poco a poco se marchaba junto con la nebulosa oscuridad, concluyendo el casi final de la noche. La brisa no cesaba su frívola danza, que mantenía a las hojas de los árboles y a las flores inquietas por su abrumador revoloteo.

El viento despeino el fino y corto cabello azabache del Sargento Rivaille, que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la mendiga noche. No fue por los murmullos de su escuadrón que cargaban de preocupación por la tragedia de Mikasa, tampoco la extensa lamentación y llantos del hermano adoptivo, si no el extraño comportamiento que tuvieron el equipo de Mikasa durante la introducción al Distrito Karanese, claramente se los veía deprimidos y traumados, pero había algo más… algo que no lograba descifrar en las palabras o gestos expresados en aquel regreso.

– ¡Sargento! Todo el equipo seleccionado por el Comandante Erwin, está presente en este momento –exclamó un hombre no tan alto y extremadamente delgado, que inclusive sus huesudas manos asqueaban un poco a Rivaille.

El aludido agito la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Las anteriores reflexiones se perdieron totalmente, sumiendo a Rivaille en la normal frialdad y calculando en el tiempo que se tardarán para llegar al Distrito que Mikasa le fue asignada la pasada misión.

– ¡Escuchen! –grito Rivaille para acaparar la atención de la brigada que lo acompañará en el rescate– Primero que nada, partiremos dentro de cinco minutos, así que este preparados. Segundo, requerimos antes del anochecer para regresar devuelta a las murallas, por ello necesito que estén lo más alerta posible ya que, como verán, esta es una misión de rescate. Y no quiero ninguna queja por parte de ustedes ¿quedo claro?

– ¡Si, Sargento Rivaille! –Pronunciaron todos al unísono, sin signos de molestia en los timbres de voces.

– Bien –atinó a decir él.

El sonido de la gigantesca entrada del distrito se multiplico y el suelo comenzó a vibrar más y más hasta quedar completamente abierta. Afuera se oía los gloriosos cantos de paz pertenecientes a los gorriones, que muy a lo lejos se los observaba sobrevolando en los altos cielos poblados de nubes.

– ¡Vamos! –gritó Rivaille, dando por inicio el extenso viaje que les llevará toda el día en llegar.

Luego de que, alrededor de unas seis personas, salieran en dirección donde Rivaille guiaba, ellos sólo seguían al Sargento y mantenían los oídos y los ojos bien atentos por si algún titan desorganizaba y arruinaba el plan de rescate. No obstante, por ahora no había indicio de existencia titánica en la zona donde se hallaban, si no que todo estaba calmo y para acompañar el buen clima, los pájaros aleteaban retumbantes sus pequeñitas alas emplumadas y llenas de vida. Las nubes no se encontraban blancas y vaporosas como era costumbre verlas, había un gris oscuro que centellaba en ellas, añadiendo que la ventisca se volvía, a medida que pasaban las horas, un poco violento y de vez en cuando algunas hojas o tierra obstruían la vista de los soldados, haciendo de este modo un viaje molesto para todo el grupo.

Los caballos cabalgaban velozmente, hasta que al frente de ellos llegaron hacia la enorme e impotente puerta del distrito vecino de Shiganshina, el cual seguía intacto desde el repentino ataque del titan acorazado y colosal. No hacía falta acercarse para notar que algo extraño paso allí, el aire albergaba un aroma a podredumbre, sumado con los cadáveres aplastados; era como si alguien se hubiera divertido mucho en aplastar humanos como si se tratasen de insectos nada más.

– Avancen –ordeno Rivaille para que lo siguiesen. Pensó que lo mejor sería depositar esperanzas de que Mikasa se resguardara en alguna de las decrepitas y demolidas casas que albergaba el minúsculo y desierto distrito– No bajen la guardia aún. Puede haber probabilidades de que, todavía, se encuentre el titan que ataco al equipo.

El grupo no objeto nada y observando los lados con desconfianza, siguieron al Sargento. Podían apreciar con horror el escabroso terreno que las singulares y enormes rocas, desparramadas por todos lados, adornaban la superficie. No eran solamente las rocas, también los numerosos escombros de las viviendas aplastadas y hechas polvo, daba la sensación que se habían divertido mucho con ellas machacándolas como si se tratasen de meros juguetes, y ni hablar de las vidas que se perdieron ese fatídico día.

La entrada hizo recorrer un escalofrió a todo el equipo. Algo ahí hacía tener malas vibras a cualquiera que se adentrase allí, pues, no había ningún movimiento de vida, ni las aves de acercaban al abandonado lugar, y ver los cuerpos de las personas, era menos apetecible quedarse por una noche, era de por sí una lejana y absurda idea.

Rivaille detuvo levemente la corrida de su caballo, y mirando los alrededores se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Si bien seguimos juntos buscando indicios de Mikasa no lograremos salir a tiempo de aquí, lo mejor será separarse para expandirse mejor y así hallar pistas, pensó él. Después se volvió hacia el equipo y con su semblante totalmente serio dijo así:

– Escuchen, lo mejor será separarnos de a dos para poder examinar más a profundidad el sitio –explicó él– Recuerden revisar si todos los cuerpos están con vida, necesitamos que nos den una explicación de lo sucedido, porque como verán, los sobrevivientes… no supieron que les paso y como arte de magia, no recuerdan nada –dijo en tono burlón y seco– ¡Andando!

El equipo de seis se disolvió en tres parejas de dos personas. La primera merodeó por la entrada y entre las iniciales filas de viviendas, tanto destruidas como intactas. La segunda se encaminó hacia las secundarias e intermedias calles y rincones del este y oeste, que allí localizaron la mayoría de los cuerpos aplastados por algunas rocas y otros pisados por un titan. La tercera, y última, comandada por Rivaille y el subcapitán del grupo, recorrían con suma atención la terciaría parte del distrito, ya que ésta era el único vecindario con el cual acabar la búsqueda.

– Ckartman, ve por la calle contraria a ésta y fijaste si podes hallar algún rastro de vida o una pista –mandó Rivaille envuelto en sus pensamientos.

El aludido asintió y antes de mandar galopeando a su caballo hacia la otra esquina, dijo un "¡Sí, Señor!" Quedando sumergido en el alentador silencio que mortificaba allanando todas las grietas y hogares fantasmas del lugar.

Pasados alrededor de dos horas, Rivaille aseguraba haber pasado, ya unas tres o cuatro veces por aquella desastrosa calle, así que optó por seguir directo hacia el norte, hasta toparse con la alta y gruesa muralla, significando el final del recorrido. Guiado por su instinto, dobló a la derecha, encontrándose a lo lejos con unos pares de árboles golpeados ferozmente, y si su vista no lo engañaba, había remotamente en una de las copas de un árbol, una fina y no tan gruesa bufanda carmesí se sacudía en sincronía con la fría brisa del sur, y debajo de ésta un torso humano esparcido en sangre posaba con su fétida podredumbre en la polvorienta tierra.

El corazón del Cabo dio un vuelco aterrorizado al empezar a imaginarse ideas, entonces decidió acercarse como un rayo hacia la horrible escena. Detuvo su caballo en seco por un receso y lo ató en un poste que llevaba encima un antiguo farol. Y después de terminar de asegurar al animal, se acercó más y más al incompleto cadáver, que ya dada su condición de descomposición, emanaba de ella una fragancia vomitiva y repugnante, las moscas e insectos no se hicieron esperar para poder consumir el manjar de carne podrida que tenían a su disposición. No obstante, eso no era lo que había acaparado el interés a Rivaille, si no, la bufanda. Si, esa misma bufanda roja que Mikasa traía todo el tiempo en su cuello, para ser exactos era precisamente imposible verla sin esa prenda y más en la incómoda y perturbada situación.

Por medio del equipo tridimensional, enganchando los gordos y duros troncos del árbol, alcanzó a sujetar la suave y manchada bufanda, sus manos comenzaron a temblar tras agarrarla. Su respiración se volvía entrecortada y le costaba tragar con normalidad. Después de bajar de vuelta al suelo, la realidad lo golpeo como su lo acuchillasen en la mejilla, miro al árbol, que tenía algunas manchas de sangre y seguido se dedicó a observar con incredulidad la prenda que llevaba entre sus manos. Parpadeo varias veces, agito sus dedos palpando la bufanda e inclusive aspiro en ella sólo para confirmar que pertenecía a Mikasa, el néctar de vainilla y mezcla jazmín que bañaba a Mikasa todo el día, lo sentía, sentía esa adictiva fragancia enloquecerlo y entristecerlo de sobremanera. Algo en su interior se rompió, como si de repente un vacío dentro de él lo carcomiese sin dejar una migaja de esperanza en la cual depositar.

Toda esperanza se esfumo al volver su atención en el torso sin piernas y cabeza, apenas tenía un brazo entero, mientras que el otro le faltaba toda la muñeca y la mano. Entretanto se puso de cuclillas para examinar más de cerca el cadáver, ahora estaba mucho más atónito y la respiración se volvía cada vez pesada, distinguió que el cuerpo pertenecía a la de una mujer. No sabía si ese cuerpo allí tendido podría ser el de Mikasa o bien el de otra chica, ya que la cabeza le había sido cortada, ni siquiera había rastro alguno de cabello. Sucumbiendo a la lógica, su atención se entorno con mucha profundidad en el resto de lo que quedaba del cadáver, y pudo ver una diminuta insignia que se denotaba en el borroso chaleco de la víctima.

Su mirada se endureció de tal manera que decidió alejarse apresuradamente de la vista del torso femenino. Ahogo una inaudible arcada, el olor se apoderaba de sus fosas nasales, impidiéndole razonar sin asquearse. De espaldas al cuerpo, le dedicó una mirada distante y fría, aún sujetando con dureza la gélida bufanda de Mikasa, y consiente de tenerlo en manos todavía quedo sumido en la quietud y su mente observando estupefacto la prenda y repitiendo como loco la siguiente: "Ella está muerta. Ella está muerta. Ella está muerta. Ella está muerta." La voz de un hombre saco de la reflexión a Rivaille.

– Sargento, he revisado tres veces la zona que me pidió inspeccionar, no encontré signos de vida en ella –dijo el tal Ckartman con firmeza– Tampoco hallé pistas, ni nada nuevo, tan sólo cadáveres de caballos y personas de la policía militar.

Rivaille se aclaró la garganta y tosió tenuemente para sacarse aún el olor del cuerpo en descomposición impregnado en su nariz.

– Buen trabajo, Ckartman –murmuro Rivaille volviendo su meditación hacia el subcapitán– Reúnete con los demás y esperen allí mi llegada para poder partir.

Ckartman asintió afirmativamente sin decir nada y sin más se retiró galopando con paso acelerado para reunirse con los compañeros y solicitarles la orden que el Cabo le ordeno.

Mientras que Rivaille saco de su refinada capa verde la fina y descuidada bufanda roja. Ya no sabía que pensar exactamente, lo único que sentía ahora fue un vacío. Un vacío que lo envolvía como oscuridad, como la soledad, pero eso era harina de otro costal, ese sentimiento de que ya nada importa y mandar todo al diablo. Otra vez perdía a una persona querida, pasó lo mismo con Isabel y Farlan, quienes fueron devorados por los titanes, y de nuevo, ese sentimiento de vacío volvía a florecer dentro de él, comiéndolo muy profundamente, como un repulsivo parasito, enfermándolo por completo.

Comenzó a doblar cuidadosamente la bufanda y encaminándose apresurado su andada hacia el caballo, abrió la aterciopelada mochila marrón claro y guardo con recelo la preciada prenda carmesí. Con ver la bufanda tirada de una forma tan descuidada, no había que ser un genio con muchísima experiencia para deducir que muerte trágica habría sufrido la fémina. Ahora no quería pasarse las siguientes horas pensando en el doloroso final que vivió ella, no quería hacerlo, no podía… el hecho de ser comida por esas mierdas, mientras que él en ese momento caminaba dentro de las murallas, impotente sin lograr ayudarla… salvarla. Odiaba a Erwin más que nunca lo había odiado, más desde aquella vez que amenazo matar a Isabel y a Farlan ese mísero día que los capturaron y obligaron a unirse a la legión de reconocimiento. Aunque la culpa también la tenía Mikasa por aceptar semejantes ideas que procedían del mismo Erwin, por algo como esto no quería que ella ascendiera a capitana, no importaba que tuviera diecinueve años, aún seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una mocosa y no pensaba y calculaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Pero que más se podía hacer, pensaba él luego de subirse al ya descansado caballo. Alargó los brazos para desatar el nudo que mantenía atado al animal y después de liberarlo, cabalgo velozmente a la dirección en donde mando a Ckarman y los demás quedarse allí hasta que él apareciera.

Luego de quince minutos de una exhausta corrida en caballo hacia la entrada, donde cinco personas montadas en los caballos, ansiosas de irse lo esperaban mirando con la misma cara de desconfianza con la cual entraron desde un principio.

– Perdonen la tardanza, creí ver algo en una de las casas pero no resulto ser nada importante –dijo Rivaille sin brillo o mueca de felicidad– ¿Alguien puedo encontrar una pista?

Los soldados lo miraron sin mostrar ápice de triunfo, fue todo lo contrario, los cinco hombres estaba disgustados por no ser capaces de hallar un objeto sospecho, y también sofocados por el ambiente siniestro que los ahogaba poniéndolos nerviosos.

– No, señor –apresuró en responder Ckarman, triste.

Otro hombre se unió a la negativa junto con su acompañante.

– Tampoco nosotros –agregó éste– Pudimos encontrar cadáveres consumidos por la podredumbre, señor –finalizó el otro, bajando la cabeza ante el fracaso del rescate.

Rivaille resoplo derrotado.

– No nos queda otra opción –suspiro Rivaille mirando por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña mochila marrón claro aterciopelada que resguardaba la bufanda de Mikasa. Segundo después miró a los cinco hombres que tenía al frente– Tenemos que marcharnos ahora, si no tendremos la misma suerte que ellos, aprovechemos la situación mientras los titanes no están.

El equipo lo observo con un brillo de gratitud al escuchar el "Tenemos que marcharnos…", pues no soportaban ese aire aplastante que los consumía enloqueciéndolos y atontándolos. Emprendieron la apresurada cabalgata dirigiéndose al distrito Karanese, en cuanto a Rivaille, él sólo no veía la hora de arrojarse en su lecho para recuperar las horas pérdidas al estar despierto toda la noche y la tarde. Uno de los soldados casi tropieza con un tronco que ates no estaba allí, pero logro frenarlo justo a tiempo deteniendo ágilmente las patas traseras del animal antes de que callera con las patas delanteras, aun así el caballo se quejó por el brusco repentino cambio que su dueño hizo. Los cuatro hombres que iban a su lado lo observaban alegres tras el resultado de que éste no saliese herido o lastimado. Entonces el hombre volvió junto con sus compañeros de equipo, concentrado en llegar lo más rápido a las murallas.

Trascurridas las tres horas de viaje a caballo, éstos ya comenzaron a dar señales de cansancio, por ende tuvieron que parar un par de veces para que se alimentaran y bebieran un poco de agua que almacenaban los dueños en una pequeña cantimplora, todos y cada uno de ellos, inclusive Rivaille, llevaba uno.

Más o menos pasó media hora y a lo lejos, en el horizonte podían notar los altos muros Rose, y los cinco hombres se pusieron más felices ante la llegada. Rivaille sólo frunció el entrecejo al pensar que en el inicio y final del fallido rescate no apareció ni un solo titan durante el día, este hecho lo ponía un poco feliz pero a la vez lo preocupo mucho. Era raro que no apareciese por lo menos uno o dos, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los aniquilaba. Su mirada se posó en la entrada del distrito Karanese, que al esperar en él había algunos titanes, la mayoría de cinco o tres metros de alto, pero el resto de los más grandes de seis o más, estaban extintos aquí.

No necesitaron moverse mucho, ya que al fin y al cabo tenían que lanzar la bengala para que después abriesen la puerta del distrito. Tras unos cinco minutos, un titan de dos metros apareció corriendo con intenciones de devorar a los allí presentes, antes de agarrar a uno despavorido, Ckartman engancho el equipo tridimensional hacia un árbol cercano, donde se encontraba a un lado del titan, y desplazándose con sus cuchillas pudo enterrarlas y cortarlas sigilosamente en el cuello del monstruo.

Mientras el cuerpo de tres metros del titan caía evaporándose, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y los cuatro junto con Rivaille, esperaron a que Ckartman se subiera al caballo, después de hacerlo, los seis se adentraron como alma que vio al diablo. El equipo soltó un largo y amargo suspiro, ante todo lo que hicieron, no hubo éxito, pero por lo menos salieron con vida y no hubo lesionados en el trascurso del viaje.

Rivaille se bajó exhausto del caballo, y miró sin cambiar la inexpresión de su rostro la mochila que contenía el único recuerdo de Mikasa. Luego se dio cuenta que a su alrededor había un montón de personas, pertenecientes a la legión de reconocimiento. Incluidos Hanji, Erwin, Pixis, y hasta su escuadrón entero lo estaban observando, ahora todos no podían contener las lágrimas al no poder ver por ningún lado a Mikasa. Eren soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y comenzó a llorar junto con Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie e Historia.

– Como verán… –pronunció Rivaille entrecerrando los ojos con dificultad– No la encontramos –y se volvió hacia Hanji– Hanji, deja a mi caballo en el establo. Estoy muy cansado y necesito descansar –finalizo mientras sacaba de su caballo la pequeña mochila marrón claro. Espero un largo rato hasta que Hanji dio unos pasos adelante para encargarse del animal. Emprendió su corta caminata hasta llegar a su residencia.

Entonces el cielo dio inició a unas inocentes y lastimeras gotas de agua, acompañando el dolor de las personas que esperaban ansiosos por el regreso de Mikasa. Se dejaron llevar por la falsa intuición de Levi, que llegaron a organizar una celebración para la fémina. Los rayos no tardaron en aparecer en el ya oscuro cielo tapado por las nubes grisáceas y deprimentes.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, una y otra, otra, otra, y otra vez. No cesaba aquel horrido tiempo lúgubre y deprimente. Rivaille se encontraba tendido en su cama, meditando muy seriamente lo sucedido esta tarde, cada imagen que guardo del árbol golpeado, la sangre derramada, el cuerpo allí sacudido y comido lenta y dolorosamente, los agudos gritos y forcejeos de Mikasa tratando de zafarse del titan. Su mente lo torturaba, pues como arte de magia recompilaba los hechos sucedidos cuando Mikasa aún estaba viva.

Un dolor dentro, muy dentro de él lo consumía en vida y de la nada le costaba respirar, le resultaba difícil ver la realidad, siempre quería creer en la mentira antes que la verdad, la verdad nunca lo ayudo, ni lo hizo salir adelante. Obviamente ya estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, pero no esto. Le arrebataron lo único que quería en el mundo, esa mujer que lo hacía cabrear, esa mujer la que siempre le traía café en las mañanas y té en las tardes, esa a la que juró proteger con toda su vida, a la que salvó desde aquel día en el que el titan colosal hizo su segunda aparición. De repente un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus enrojecidos ojos verde-oliva para rodar por las mejillas y derramarse en la sabana.

– Tch –gruño impotente– ¡JODER! –aulló rememorando la fatídica muerte de su madre y sorpresivamente se levantó y agarrando la silla de madera, la arrojó azotando un estruendoso ruido. Le valía vergas que sus vecinos le reclamen, ahora estaba consumido entre la ira y la tristeza– ¿Por qué? Por qué… primero mamá… ahora Mikasa –gritó Rivaille. ¿Por qué exactamente a él?

Era como una maldición. Su madre se arriesgó sólo para salvarlo, por más que se odiase tanto por eso, no tuvo otra opción que cumplir con su último deseo. Isabel y Farlan siguieron con sus planes de matar a Erwin, planeado por él, y tras confiar en su fuerza y casi cumplir el objetivo, sus amigos fueron devorados por titanes. Incluso su escuadrón sufrió una muerte horrible, todo fue por dejarlos, a Erd, Auruo, Guther y Petra, como sargento debía confiar ciegamente en ellos pero todo salió mal al dar pelea con la titan femenina. Y ahora Mikasa… no tenía otra alternativa que darle su confianza, pero juró que quería estrangularla cuando decidió ser capitana, fue por eso que ya no le quiso hablar, porque no quería que ella muriera de esa forma, no así.

Ya era demasiado tarde, ella se fue. No regresara, por más que él la añorará y le rogase al mismo Dios para verla un solo día, no iba a ser posible. Esto debía ser un sueño, no más bien una pesadilla. Sí eso, una escalofriante y larga pesadilla del cual él jamás despertara.

Volvió a ver sus manos y parado observo la mochila en la que se hallaba la prenda favorita de Mikasa. Su cumpleaños iba a ser la semana que viene, Rivaille dirigió una mirada impotente al regalo que se encontraba encima de la mesita de luz. Él estuvo indeciso eligiendo que prenda u objeto podía obsequiarle, y la semana pasada opto por comprarle un abrigo que encontró en una tienda que estaba por quebrar. La campera no es tan llamativa pero el color rojo tenue supo que quedaría a la perfección con Mikasa, no tan larga y corta, lograba cubrir todo el torso, las mangas eran largas y abrigadas, y los botones negros relucirían brillantes el día que la fémina recibiera el regalo. Pero eso nunca pasará.

Según los cálculos de tiempo que debió entrar a las murallas, el funeral de Mikasa no tardará en hacerse, Erwin se lo había comentado antes de partir hacia el rescate. Entendía porque se haría tan repentinamente, lo frustrante en el asunto, no era el hecho de que solamente los capitanes o los coordinadores de alto rango podían ser enterrados, si no que no había cuerpo, aunque por más que se hallara el cadáver de Mikasa, no iba cambiar de parecer y presenciar el adiós, donde se despedían de un ataúd lleno de piedras.

Impotente y frustrado por el fracaso, se volvió a recostar en su lecho para pegar siquiera un ojo, ya que llevaba dos días sin dormir y sumando lo agotado que estaba su mente de tantos sentimientos experimentados por todo un día. Considero que lo mejor sería dormir, por lo menos sea unos quince minutos, para despejar el remordimiento y culpabilidad que cargaba.

En cuanto cerró lentamente los parpados, tardo no más de diez minutos para sumergirse en un profundo y largo sueño. Suplicaba a Morfeo que ya no lo torture con más pesadillas, del cual la realidad sería la única que le recordase la dolorosa ausencia de Mikasa. Quería soñar con el día que la comenzó a entrenar, esos en los que se volvieron en cada tarde más cercanos el uno con el otro, no había indiferencia, ni gestos de advertencia, nada.

Todo estaba oscuro, consumido por una negrura inmensa, que albergaba todo el horizonte, en realidad no había horizonte, sino una masa que cubría desde lo alto y lo ancho del lugar donde se encontraba. Rivaille se miró a sí mismo, traía una de esas ropas que llevaba en su vida de matón; la camisa blanca y remangada, pantalón oscuro y las botas que frecuentemente usaba. Sin embargo había algo raro en su mano, tardó un largo momento en darse cuenta que en un meñique, de la mano izquierda, parecía tener algo rojo alrededor del dedo más pequeño. Después de cinco minutos de observación, llegó a la conclusión que se trataba de un hilo rojo, o eso creía, lo toco cuidadosamente y su cara quedó mucho más blanca, el hilo estaba helado, era como tocar hielo en invierno de lo extremadamente frío que estaba. Entonces vio que el hilo rojo dejaba un camino largo frente a él, incluso podía traspasar la nada del oscuro fondo en el que se hallaba situado. Sin más se dedicó a caminar hacia donde el hilo le decía que siguiera, siguió, siguió y siguió caminado, pero no se cansaba (eso era lo que le gustaba del mundo de los sueños). Luego de caminar una hora, según para él, notó que a lo lejos, como a veinte metros de distancia, había una celda y escuchaba tenuemente unas voces apenas audibles. Intrigado por la visión, corrió desesperado sin darse cuenta que el hilo se volvía más frío y perdía el color rojo que lo definía, y en cuanto llegó al final del vacío oscuro, sus sospechas se confirmaron al vagar su vista en la celda donde estaba situado. Volvió a observar el hilo rojo, y quedó atónito al ver que cambiaba leve a un color blanco y recobraba indeciso a rojo de nuevo. Dirigió su mirada en el calabozo que tenía al frente, y lo que vio dentro de la prisión lo dejó conmocionado y a la vez muy helado.

Delante de él estaba el cuerpo tirado de una mujer, quien le costaba mantenerse en sintonía con el atmosfera. Pudo notar que el hilo rojo terminaba en el pequeño y delicado meñique, de la mano derecha de la mujer caída en la inconsciencia. Los ojos de Rivaille quedaron pasmados al ver el cabello azabache de la fémina, y su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez tras acercarse a la muchacha. Giro el lívido cuerpo de la mujer y al tenerla en sus brazos se dio cuenta que estaba gravemente herida y hasta podía sentir algunos huesos rotos. Cuando miro el rostro, soltó una maldición. El cuerpo tendido de la mujer se trató, de nada más ni nada menos, que de Mikasa. Con sólo verla no reprimió sus inmensas ganas de abrazarla, sentirla… pero el problema era que se estaba muriendo. Colocándola en su regazo, capturo los finos labios de Mikasa y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca. Poco le importaba que tuviera sangre en la comisura de los labios, tampoco la suciedad que abarcaba toda la ropa y también en la demacrada cara de la asiática. Retiró su boca para observar si el resultado fue positivo, pero no obtuvo solución. Así que repitió la misma acción, estimulando la inhalación y la exhalación, hizo esto durante unos cinco minutos más y contemplo que el ceño de Mikasa se fruncía poco a poco. Mikasa se elevó en un costado para toser lo que todavía quedaba de sangre en su boca. Rivaille se sacudió violentamente la cabeza sin creer en lo que veía, en otras palabras, Morfeo cumplió con su objetivo hoy. Lo había dejado soñar con Mikasa, además de que no podía parecer tan real…

Cuando Mikasa termino de escupir toda la sangre que almacenaba, sintió que algo la abrazaba por detrás. Unos fuertes brazos masculinos la estrechaban con calidez y la apretaban sacándole algunos gemidos inaudibles. Miró atrás y aún adolorida no dijo nada al ver como Rivaille la abrazaba, acariciándole los sucios mechones finos que caían alrededor de sus hombros.

Rivaille no lo comprendía, la apretaba más para asegurarse de que no se alejara, pero al hacerlo, sentía esa sensación auténtica de que en verdad se trataba de Mikasa, pues hasta el aroma de vainilla y jazmín quedaba impregnado en él. Mikasa quiso mover la mano izquierda, no obstante, al hacer movimientos con ambas manos le fue imposible, debido a que estaba encadenada a la pared. Ante esto, el bufido de Mikasa saco a Rivaille de su trance y diviso las gruesas y fuertes cadenas que sometían a la asiática.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera decir algo, Rivaille se despertó exaltado y sudado, entre jadeos cogió la pequeña servilleta de tela que estaba encima de la mesita de luz, y con ella se froto todas las zonas sudorosas de la piel. Tragó sonoramente, meditando el extraño sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos, bufó por lo bajo y revolviendo las suaves sabanas celestes, vislumbro que algo rojo estaba de su lado, pero que al agitar las mismas ese algo se mezcló entre el bullicio de ropa tirada que había por doquier. Confundido, tira la ropa que obstruye el objetivo deseoso en buscar, al arrojar un par de pantalones, dio por fin con la prenda que le intrigaba. No fue dificultoso suponer que era el objeto o la prenda que tanto se aferró en aquel rarísimo sueño. Lo supo al instante que toco la esponjosa bufanda, que al rozarla sintió la ligera humedad de su sudor, era muy insólito que apareciera de la nada la sutil prenda que con anterioridad fue usada frecuentemente por Mikasa. Un caso de lo más curioso, pensó él rememorando lo estúpido que se hacía ver Mikasa al llevarlo consigo los días muy calurosos de verano. Había días en los que, por sorprendente que sonase, odiaba esa bufanda. ¿Por qué, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad derrocharía sus momentos de vida en odiar un objeto sin vida? Sencillo, porque lo que más exasperaba esa maldita prenda, era que fue muy querida por su dueña, tanto que hasta incluso Mikasa casi fue aplastada por un titan, claro que logro con éxito evitar ese horrible final, pero no quito el hecho que ella protegía más esa mierda de bufanda que a su propia vida.

Un rayo estallo por todo el distrito, azotando los rincones solitarios con sus ecos que a medida avanzaba se apagaban en la nada de los lugares. Las gotas no cesaban sus minuciosas y frívolas caídas desde el lejano panorama hasta el distrito Karanese, quienes se deslizaban tristes como agrias lágrimas de impotencia que fueron derramadas tras enterarse de la muerte de un muy ser querido. La ventisca era la fiel amiga de la lluvia, debido a que en la mayoría de las tormentas, ésta siempre se presentaba acompañando a las gotas en su soledad.

– Este será un largo… día –se dijo para sí mismo Rivaille revolviendo sus finas hebras azabache. Su mirada cayó hipnotizada hacia bufanda.

* * *

.

_Fin del capítulo dos_

_._

_***"La guerrera Christina":** Es una m_ezcla entre la historia de Juana de Arco y la de Mulán.

*_**Akhlartk:** Es un Dios muy popular y adorado en el pueblo natal de Akane, Joan y Ariette. Más tarde se sabrá que es exactamente y porque los nativos le ofrecen cosas bochornosas, hasta llegar a ser inhumanos._

___***Arranque de mal genio:**_ Hace referencia al ataque de ira que tuvo Jack Torrance, en el libro "El resplandor" de Stephen King.

** N/A: **Quisiera dar, desde el comienzo, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza que tuve en estas dos semanas de atraso. Como escritora novata (no tanto, aunque escribía mini-historias de terror), entenderán que de vez en cuando me desconcentro o simplemente en algunas escenas me cuesta describirlas, pero paso a paso voy progresando x'D (eso creo sho, ayy). Equis, bueno, de paso aclaro la justificación de porque me tarde tanto *llora y se golpe* en escribir este capítulazo; de un principio pensaba, como de costumbre, que me iba a llevar unas treinta páginas, pero al ver que Akane se relució en este capítulo, decidí poner también un poco del pasado de Dhalia (;-;) y dejarlo así. Y debido a que este fatídico viernes empiezo las clases *saca un nokia del bolsillo y se golpea hasta desangrar* no tendré ni idea de cuando voy a subir el tercer capítulo (discúlpenme por esto, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda por escribir y subirlo). Espero que este largo, pero larguísimo capítulo, haya si de su agrado :'3 Saludos y besos enormes para todas y todos 3

Dejen sus reviews mis queridas y queridos lectores :'DD unas cuantas opiniones no dañan ni matan a nadie. Y abajo dejo las contestaciones y los agradecimientos :'3 y sacando las palabras de Otto; ¡USTEDES SON LA LUZ! lml 3

* * *

~ Espacio de Reviews ~

.

_MaRu-chan MKV: Muchas gracias por el apoyo hacia mi narrativa ;w; (algo que no logro ponerme de acuerdo algunas veces). No diré nada :C acerca de Mikasa, sólo añadiré que Levi la extraña *se rebana el cerebro con el florero al escribir los pensamientos de Rivaille*. Chica, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que también algunas de tus dudas se hayan disipado :')_

_Petiotura: ¡Gracias! :'D, diré que me costo mucho pensar el como sería la actitud de Akane, y luego de pensarlo durante muchos días, y observar detenidamente el carácter de una compañera muy querida de mi parte, me base en ella. No te preocupes por el RivaMika x'D éste aparecerá por más que nuestra preciada Mikasa no este :C. _

_NoName: Jajaja seré sincera, yo tampoco me los imagino xD y créeme que ya somos dos las que no pueden olvidar la muerte de Mike (mielda ;-;). Wow te diste cuenta xD, esos dos harán un lío inimaginable cuando avance más la historia (ayy)._

_RoyHawkeyeMustang: Gracias :'3. Pues tus dudas se han confirmado xD, ojala haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo :'D y bueh, si la suerte y Dios me quieren, no tardaré en subir, pero no voy a prometer nada T.T_

_Fenixcaldero: Gracias C': espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado tanto, y voy a ver que puedo hacer con el siguiente capítulo u.u_


End file.
